Sing Sweet Nightingale
by Opera Dreamer
Summary: She's a world famous violinist, regarded by millions with too many fans to count. Evangeline Offenbach's life seems to be grasping towards near perfection. What happens, though, when she is forced to remember the world that she's been forced to forget?
1. Getting her to Safety

Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually back! So yeah, decided to try something kinda new and different, hope that it's well recieved and I hope to get lots of reviews! Love you guys!

Minerva continued to check her pocket watch as people passed her quickly from both sides. Albus lightly chuckled at the panicked look on her face.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you look so nervous before." He commented. She sighed heavily as she glanced down into the small buggy in front of her.

"I just don't want her to wake up." She mumbled with a slight shake in her voice. Albus smirked.

"That was one of the most powerful sleeping spells that I've got, she won't be waking up for hours." He assured her.

"I hope that you're right."

Minerva glanced down at the sleeping toddler in the buggy. She had barely turned four years old and already people were considering her to be a hero. Nobody would have ever assumed that a girl so small could be a hero to millions of people, but she couldn't change what had just happened.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" She asked. Albus quickly nodded.

"I have no doubts, this is the best way to keep Evangeline safe."

Evangeline Cecilia, or Evie as her parents called her, was the eldest child for Lily and James Potter and older sister of Harry. She was born on September 26th when Lily and James were only in their sixth year at Hogwarts. A hidden child from the beginning, Evie was used to taking the back seat. She was almost the spitting image of her mother with her fiery red hair and glowing green eyes. Usually it was rare to see such a pretty child with such striking features, but now Minerva feared that they would be her downfall.

"And the Offenbach family has agreed to everything?" Albus slowly shook his head at the panic that he heard in her voice.

"You must calm down Minerva, worrying will do us no good."

"What if she is discovered?" She asked nervously. "We cannot afford to lose her, she is a vital part to saving millions of people!" She exclaimed in a low whisper. Albus slowly nodded.

"I am well aware of that." He muttered. "But you must remember that You-Know-Who has been weakened along with his followers. If there was to be a retaliation, it would take years. There is plenty of time to secure a safe place for Evangeline to hide." Minerva quickly shushed him.

"Don't say her name too loudly, we don't know who could be listening." Her eyes darted about the German train station while Albus lightly chuckled.

"We're amongst people that can barely put together an English sentence, I doubt that anybody will be able to understand what we're saying." Minerva sighed, looking around the train station.

"I just wish that the Offenbach family would get here…I do not feel safe with all these people around."

"Train stations usually are filled with people." Albus said in a matter of fact voice. Minerva glared over at Albus as she rocked the buggy back and forth to keep Evie asleep.

"How can you be so calm about what just happened?" She asked in a low whisper. "I'm trying to keep Evie safe and you just can't help but crack jokes."

"I wouldn't necessarily call these jokes…just quick, witty remarks." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You told them to be here at ten, right?"

"Of course, their train is probably just running late." Minerva let out a heavy sigh, once again checking her pocket watch.

"They should know that they should be on time…this is an extremely dangerous situation." Albus glanced down at the little girl sleeping in the buggy. Her hair was frizzed beyond possible help and there were stains of charcoal down the front of her shirt and her pants. There were splinters stuck in her fingers from crawling around on the floor and mismatched shoes on her feet. They had been in such a rush to get her out of the house, there was no concern about her appearance or her current hygiene. She had been so confused while Albus was putting the sleeping spell on her, he almost felt sorry for putting her into such a deep slumber. She had been sobbing, desperately begging for her mother or father. She even asked for Harry and asked if he was all right. She then fell asleep in Minerva's arms and was put into the buggy that she sat in now.

Minerva suddenly grabbed Albus's arm, giving it a hard and excited shake.

"Look Albus, here they come!" She exclaimed. He looked up and saw a bustling family of three rushing through the train station with their faces red and their steps fast. A tall man greeted them, holding a hat to his head. He eagerly shook Albus's hand as his wife straightened out their tousled daughter.

"We're so sorry that we're late." He said, fixing his hat as quickly as possible. Minerva raised an eyebrow as she was quickly surprised by a perfect British accent.

"It's all right, we're just glad that you're here." Albus assured him. Minerva quickly shook the man's hand, holding on tightly to the buggy handle.

"It's wonderful to meet you." The man said. "My name is Jonah, this is my wife Maria and my daughter Heidi." Minerva nodded to them all before looking back up at the tall man.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were German."

"We are, but by heritage only. We moved from Oxford down here only three years ago." Minerva slowly nodded.

"I see…well, we're just happy that you were able to take Evangeline at such short notice."

"Oh we're happy to welcome Evangeline into our home." Maria quickly spoke up. "When Albus contacted us, we couldn't say no, after everything that happened." She crouched down and got a better look at the sleeping Evangeline. "My goodness, she's absolutely so beautiful." She whispered. Heidi leaned over her mother's shoulder.

"She's so tiny." She whispered.

"She's only four years old darling." She told her and quickly forced her to stand up straight. "Should we be concerned about…what she's going to say when she wakes up in a new home with strange people?"

"There's no need to worry about that…I've already taken care of it." Albus quickly said. Minerva glanced over at him, but didn't say a word.

"What have you done to her?" Jonah asked.

"When I put her under the sleeping spell, I gave her a memory draught as well…she won't remember a thing. It will be like she was always your daughter and like she always lived in Germany." Minerva furrowed her brow together, but didn't get the chance to say anything. The buggy handle was quickly handed over to Jonah and Maria and they quickly wheeled Evie away. She felt her throat tighten as she watched them walk away, but quickly forgot about it as Albus put a hand on her shoulder.

"You gave her a memory draught as well?" She asked in a low whisper. "When were you planning on telling me that you gave her a memory draught?"

"I thought that it would be best that you didn't know about it." She pursed her lips together.

"Albus, how could you do such a thing?" She asked harshly.

"It seemed like the thing to do." He said, shrugging his shoulders as they began walking towards the phone booth from where they had originally come from.

"How is this going to work when she's older and she has her mission to accomplish? What are we going to do then?" Albus sighed, the joking expression slowly slipping from his face.

"I knew that it would be best for her adjustment to living with the Sauer family if she thought that she was their's to begin with, but I never said that I made her forget." Minerva sighed as the two of them walked together.

"Albus…this isn't going to help her when she's older."

"She will remember every night until she's seventeen…the night that she turns seventeen, she will remember everything and she will know to come to me if she has questions."

"If?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure that she will have some questions when she remembers everything." Albus opened the phone booth door for Minerva with a little smile.

"I promise…I have done what I think is best." He said calmly. Minerva crossed her arms as the door was shut.

"Well…we'll just have to wait a few years to see if you're right."


	2. Evie's Life

Jonah and Maria were shocked the next day to see that Albus had been right. When Evie woke up the next morning, it was as if she had always lived with them. She instantly became their daughter, hugging them and telling them that she loved them. It was a bit strange to have her attach to them so quickly, but they played along just as Albus had said to. They knew that if they didn't, Evie could go into a possible mental melt down.

As Evie grew up, she was really made part of the Offenbach family. They were not only a magical family, but also an aggressively musical family. Jonah was a trained concert pianist while Maria sang lyric soprano at the Berlin Opera. Heidi was a budding musician as well, learning both the piano and the cello. It wasn't until Evie came along that they quickly found a use for one of the oldest instruments in their collection. When Evie turned eight, after years of piano lessons from her father, he presented her with a very old violin. It had been in his family for years, supposedly coming from Brahams after he had written his seventh symphony. The young girl instantly took to it, receiving lessons from a graduate student at the conservatory. She was surprisingly good for somebody her age, at least that's what the professors were telling Maria and Jonah. She progressed and when she was twelve, she was invited to start taking classes at the conservatory. This hadn't been heard of since the days of Mozart and it gave Evie a great amount of national and international recognition.

Evie graduated at sixteen and once again the world was interested in the violinist that was supposedly a musical genius. She was invited to play all over Europe with different symphonies, playing almost anything imaginable. She had gained her place in classical history as becoming one of the youngest violinists to travel across the country and play for almost a million people.

It was a warm spring day when Evie turned seventeen. It was an odd day to turn seventeen, at least she thought that it was. The weather hadn't been this dry in years and there was something strange in the air that Evie hadn't felt in a very long time, not since she was at least four. Her sister was working her new job at a small shoe store while her parents were in Poland for a classical musical festival to honor Bach. They wouldn't be home until late tomorrow night so the two girls would be alone for two days. Evie was seated precariously on the ledge of her window, her fingers drifting over the strings of her violin. She was lucky that her neighbors didn't mind her playing morning, noon and night. Even thought it was typically a very quiet neighborhood, they always loved to hear Evie play.

She gently licked her index finger and smoothed out her bow, making sure that the hairs were taunt. She suddenly jumped and nearly fell out of the window when she heard a car come screeching down their street and stop right in front of their house. Evie looked down to see Heidi jumping from the driver's seat and catapulting over the front fence.

"Evie! Get some pants on! We're going to a game!" Evie quickly put her violin away and went running down the stairs.

"What game?" She asked as her sister rushed past her. Heidi began throwing things together while Evie stood dumbfounded.

"A Quidditch game, my boss gave me her box seats and we have to leave now if we're going to make it!" Evie furrowed her brow together.

"But…the stadium's only twenty minutes away and it's barely past noon."

"We're not going there, we're going to London." Evie's jaw dropped as her sister quickly fixed her makeup in the hall mirror.

"London?"

"That's right. London is the place to be my friend! It's the first Quidditch game of the season and we will have the best seats imaginable." Evie shook her head as her sister pulled on her hand.

"No way, mom and dad would kill us if they find out that we went to London without them knowing." Heidi smirked.

"Who said that they don' know that we're going?"

"I called dad on the way home, he says have fun." Evie raised an eyebrow as Heidi handed her coat. "We've got seven hours to make it to London." She said simply. Evie sighed, slinging the coat over her arm.

"If you're lying, I'm blaming you if we get in trouble." Heidi quickly locked the door as Evie slowly walked to the car.

"When do I ever lie to you?"

"On a daily basis." Evie replied simply.

"I do not!" Heidi shot back.

"Look, there's your lie for the day." Heidi rolled her eyes as she started up the car.

"I'm trying to do a nice thing for you, you could be at least a little appreciative you know." Evie strapped herself in, tightening her belt until she couldn't breath. Her sister wasn't the safest driver in the world and it didn't hurt to be strapped in until you thought that you were going to pass out.

As Heidi was about to put the car into drive, her cell phone started playing a loud and ridiculous ring tone. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I thought that you got rid of that stupid song."

"I love this song!" Heidi exclaimed as she flipped open her phone. Evie leaned her forehead against the cool glass window as she watched their neighbor Mrs. Sherman prune her tulips. She furrowed her brow together when she saw a scruffy black dog sitting outside her stone fence. He was sitting tall with his tongue hanging and his tail wagging. Evie didn't know that the Sherman's had gotten a dog…a very ugly dog now that she really looked at him. Last that she knew, Mr. Sherman was very allergic to any kind of dog. He was a sneezing mess if there was a dog within fifty feet of him. Speaking of sneezing, Evie suddenly heard an explosive sneeze followed by a loud scream. Mrs. Sherman started to panic as Mr. Sherman came to the window and started screaming at her. She started to panic before she quickly spotted the scruffy dog. She went chasing after it with her hedge clippers and a loud scream escaping her throat. The dog quickly trotted away from the fence and decided to settle himself right next to Evie's car door. It just sat there with its tongue hanging out of its mouth and what appeared to be a grin on his face.

"Go away!" She whispered, knocking no the window. The dog merely barked at her, making Evie slowly sink down in her seat. Heidi flipped her phone closed and as soon as she saw the dog, she violently began to honk her horn.

"Get away from my car you stupid dog!" She screamed while continuing to honk her horn. The dog gave one last curious look at Evie before turning and trotting away down the street. Heidi rolled her eyes, starting the car engine.

"Who got that stupid dog?" She asked as she aggressively turned onto the street.

"He didn't have any tags." Evie commented.

"I don't care if he had a tag or not, somebody should be watching their dog so that it doesn't get run over." Evie glanced over at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to run over the dog, don't you?"

"If the stupid thing had scratched my door, it would already be puppy mush!" She exclaimed. Heidi glanced over at Evie as she pulled onto the motorway and shifted gears. "When we get to London, we're buying you some new clothes." Evie furrowed her brow together.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh God Evie, it looks like you've just rolled out of bed."

"These are nice linen pants!" Evie shot back.

"Even if they are, you're wearing one of dad's shirts and…that's just not right. Did you even make an attempt to comb out your hair this morning?"

"Sorry, I didn't feel the urge to rock an afro today."

"You're lucky that I'm a witch and that I can straighten your hair."

"I'm a witch too!"

"Yes, but you have no sense of style. If I let you dress yourself, you'd look like that dog." Evie slumped against the window, resting her forehead against the glass. Heidi let out a heavy sigh, turning on the air conditioning and the radio.

"You'll thank me when you have twenty boys chasing after you."

"I don't need twenty boys chasing after me." Heidi smirked.

"Just because you don't need something doesn't mean that you can't want it." Evie just rolled her eyes and shook her head as her sister's smirk grew even wider.

"Just keep your eyes on the road."


	3. A Game

"I'm telling you, that shirt is so cute on you!" Evie angrily crossed her arms, wishing desperately that Heidi would let her put on her coat.

"I feel like a whore." She muttered.

"You look pretty." Heidi insisted.

How Evie had let her sister talk her into this, she would never know. They had barely made it to London in time for the game, but Heidi still insisted that she had to take Evie shopping. Evie personally found it unnecissary, but she hadn't seen her sister this giddy in weeks so she decided to let her do as she pleased. She had forced her down in the backseat and straighten her hair against her will. She then dragged her into some shop that smelled like a mixture of second hand smoke and some strong dope. Heidi had taste when it came to fashion, Evie would give her that, but she believed that her sister's sense of smell didn't exist. She had stuffed Evie into a pair of skinny leg hip huggers and black boots that went to her knee with an almost killer heel. After disagreeing for almost twenty minutes, Heidi had gotten her way and put Evie into a midnight blue silk shirt with a low V neck and slightly puffed sleeves at the shoulders. Heidi said that it was very antique looking, but when Evie looked down to see her breasts almost popping out, she had to disagree.

Evie shivered slightly as she began to take a faster pace towards the lit stadium.

"I cannot believe that I let you talk me into this." Evie muttered. Heidi rolled her eyes.

"You are such a drama queen. Why do you always have to make a big deal out of things when I'm trying to do something nice for you?" Evie pursed her lips together.

"I don't consider dressing somebody up like a hooker to be a nice thing." Heidi simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just go sit down before you start throwing a hissy fit."

The two girls entered the stadium and instantly started climbing up flight after flight of stairs. By the time that they reached their assigned, pricy seats, they were both desperately gasping for air.

"Wearing hooker boots…not a good idea…when climbing stairs." Evie managed to pant out as she plopped down into the cushioned chair.

"Those are not hooker boots and they were very expensive for your information." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You got them for half price because that sales guy was higher than hell."

The two girls suddenly stopped their bickering when trumpets began to play, signaling the start of the game. The players slowly emerged from their respective locker rooms and the crowd began to cheer wildly. Evie leaned forward and squinted her eyes as the referee gave a brief overview of the rules to the players.

"I can't see a thing." She whispered. Heidi smirked as she gently patted Evie's head.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing plenty in a minute."

The referee let out a shrill blow on his whistle and the players instantly took off into the air. The crowd went wild as the two teams flew a lap around the crowds and held out their hands to brush against their fingertips. Evie giggled slightly as she watched grown men jumping around with their faces painted bright matching colors to support their favorite teams. She was instantly swept up in pure wonder as the balls were let out of their trunk and went flying into the air. She and Heidi began to cheer for the players as the game began before their eyes.

"See, I told you that you'd be seeing plenty!" She exclaimed. Evie tossed back her hair as she and Heidi avidly watched the game. Heidi smirked, wrapping her arms around Evie's shoulders.

"Happy birthday Evie." She whispered into her ear. Evie smirked as they players flew past her face, making her hair fly out behind her.

"Thanks for this Heidi…I really do appreciate it." Heidi shrugged her shoulders, gently patting Evie on the back.

"It's my pleasure." She said simply. Evie started to clap and cheer for both teams, not knowing who was the better or the worse of the two. She wasn't a big Quidditch fan, but she knew that the game could be extremely exhilarating…and clearly it was.

Heidi took a small step away from her sister as Evie continued to cheer. The longer that she watched her, the more her stomach dropped. She knew what was supposed to happen tonight. Every night, before she had gone to bed, her parents had always reminded her that Evie would one day resent them for doing what they had done. She would never want to be around them ever again; they weren't even her real family. She would want to go back to her real family...Evie was going to go to bed and then wake up the next morning and know that she had been lied to for the past thirteen years. Heidi knew that guilt would eat her and consume her that night while Evie slept, but there was nothing that she could do. In the end, this was to keep Evie safe and that was the only thing that mattered.

She wrapped her arms around Evie again, making the young girl furrow her brow together.

"Why do you keep hugging me?" She asked with a little chuckle. Heidi shrugged her shoulders as an unseen tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"I don't know…I just want to hug you."


	4. You're Not My Sister

"So am I the best big sister ever or what?" Evie smirked as she took a small drink from her half pint.

"You're pretty amazing to take me out afterwards and try to get me drunk." Heidi furrowed her brow together as she swayed slightly on her stool.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you…just showing you a good time…that's all." Evie rolled her eyes as she took another small sip from her pint. There were people all over the pub celebrating over the recent Quidditch win. Evie wasn't sure exactly which team had won, but it didn't matter. Everything had been so heart pounding and she was actually having a good time. Heidi had actually come up with something fun to do on her birthday.

The two girls suddenly jumped when the pub door swung open and the crowds began cheering. Heidi peered up with raised eyebrows and suddenly gasped.

"It's the British team!" She exclaimed, plopping back down on her stool. "They are so gorgeous!" She cried out, continuing to glance over at the team as they were suddenly mobbed by the crowd of the pub. Evie smirked as she suddenly slid off of the stool and started weaving through the crowd to get to the team. She crossed her legs under the bar as her sister's place was quickly taken.

"It's pretty crazy in here, don't you think?" A man muttered close to her ear. Evie looked over to see a positively gorgeous Scottish man wearing jeans and a black tweed coat with a red and gold stripped scarf. He ordered a pint and quickly made himself comfortable.

"Yeah." She quickly replied. "Did you just come from the game?" She asked. The man lightly chuckled.

"You could say that." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Oliver." Evie gently shook his hand.

"I'm Evie." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Evie…that's an interesting name."

"It's short for Evangeline."

"Now that's a beautiful name." He said softly. "You're a beautiful girl." Evie laughed, turning back to her drink.

"You haven't even had one drink and you're already lying to a girl to get them into bed."

The bar was suddenly rocked by the winning team crashing into it, desperate to get drinks. Evie was almost pushed from her spot, but Oliver pushed back a few of the guys to give her plenty of space.

"Oy! Oliver! What's the deal?" Asked one of the men. Evie looked between the two. She knew that the man behind her was part of the team, but right now she was assuming that Oliver was just a fan. If he was just a fan, why would one of the players be talking to him?

"Don't push around the lady." Oliver said quickly.

"You know each other?" Evie asked.

"Oliver's my teammate!" The man exclaimed, clapping Oliver on the shoulder. Evie's expression suddenly dropped.

"So…you just played in the game?" Oliver nodded.

"I don't usually like to talk about it…I don't like to tell girls because then they think that I'm trying to get them into bed." Evie smirked as she watched Oliver take a drink.

"So you think that I'm pretty?" Oliver chuckled.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Oliver picked up his pint and gently took Evie's hand and gave it a soft tug.

"Would you come to a table with me?" He asked. Evie looked around to try and see if she could find her sister, but Heidi was nowhere to be seen. She timidly picked up her drink and followed Oliver to a table in the corner. He pulled off his coat and scarf to show that he was still wearing his game jersey, but without all the protective padding.

"I think that we should start over." Evie proclaimed as she stuck out her hand across the small table. "I'm Evangeline Offenbach." Oliver smirked as he shook her hand.

"I'm Oliver Wood." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"That's a nice last name." She commented.

"I could say the same about you." He shot back. "I don't think that I've ever heard the last name Offenbach."

"It's German."

"Are you German?"

"By heritage…and we live there too, but my family only moved there when I was really young." Oliver slowly nodded.

"I've got family in Scotland."

"Really?" Evie asked with a small giggle. "I couldn't tell." Oliver smirked.

"Are you sure that that's not your forth or fifth beer?"

"No, I don't even like beer."

"Then why are you drinking it?" He asked. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"My sister told me to."

"And do you always do what people tell you to?"

"Depends…"

"On what?" Evie leaned forward with a slight deviant smirk on her face.

"On the person." She gently pushed away her beer. "You might want to stop hitting on me, I just turned seventeen."

"That's fine, I turned twenty a month ago. When did you turn seventeen?"

"…Today."

"Today's your birthday?" Evie innocently nodded. "Well this is a day to celebrate. Congratulations on being a year older." He raised his glass to her and took a slow drink.

"It's not that big of a deal, I…"

Evie suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence when she spotted a new group of people walking into the bar. They didn't seem to want to be there and Evie got the odd feeling that she knew those people. There was something so strangely familiar about them. She blinked a few times as she noticed that the lights were slowly starting to get brighter. She held onto her head, falling back against her chair. Oliver reached out to her to try and help her sit back up.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Evie slowly shook her head.

"No…I think something's wrong." She muttered. Oliver rushed over to her side and gently helped Evie out of her seat. She leaned against his chest while her eyes rested on the group of people. Evie quickly started to question her sanity when the small crowd parted and the same scruffy black dog from this morning came trotting into the pub. He sat there, staring at Evie with a happily wagging tail. It was at that moment that Evie started to see things. A woman's screams started echoing in her ears while a man kept telling her to get upstairs. Somebody was pulling on her hand and she was suddenly stumbling up stairs. There were pleads of mercy as she suddenly felt a gut wrenching pain shoot up her left arm. She collapsed to the ground as everything flashed back to normalcy and the group along with the dog disappeared. Heidi was instantly at her side, gripping her elbow and trying to pull her to her feet.

"Evie, are you okay?" She asked near tears. Evie looked up at her with wide eyes, her face completely blank and her mouth dry.

"You're not my sister."


	5. Old Faces

So I've been checking my stats you guys, and I know that you're all reading my story! Please, if you could do just one nice thing today, please give me lots and lots of reviews because they make me extremely happy, you have no idea!!

Immediately after things had calmed down in the pub, Evie was rushed to St. Mungo's. People thought that she had had a magic seizure and Evie figured that there was no use trying to explain to them what had really happened. She would rather go to a hospital to be treated for something that she didn't have than to be sent to some mental institution. So here she sat, in a stuffy hospital room wearing a paper thin hospital gown with IV's in her arm. They were going to keep her in the hospital for another day to observe her to make sure that everything was all right and that she didn't have another seizure. Evie was thankful to the hospital staff for being so kind to her, but she couldn't stand the fact that for the past thirteen years of her life, she had been lied to by the people that she thought were her family. Well, she knew now that they weren't her family. She knew everything and she honestly couldn't imagine ever forgiving the Offenbach family.

There was a soft knock at her door before it was slowly opened by her assigned nurse Diane.

"Sorry to bother you sweetheart, but you've got a visitor." Evie nodded, straightening herself up and making sure that she was covered by her nightgown.

"Okay, I think that all my bits and pieces are in." She said happily. Diane stepped aside and a slow and sulking Heidi walked into the room with her head down. Evie narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything as Heidi took the seat next to her.

"I called mom and dad…they should be here any minute."

"My parents are dead." Evie said. "Or did you forget?" Heidi sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"I didn't forget…I haven't forgotten for the past thirteen years." She leaned forward and tried to take Evie's hand, but she pulled it away. "Look, we only did it to protect you."

"Why couldn't I know everything? Why did I have to leave and live with you three?"

"I can't say."

"You can't or you won't?" Heidi pursed her lips together.

"I don't know the whole story. All I know is that you came to live with us so that you didn't end up getting killed." Evie sighed and slowly shook her head.

"I guess it doesn't matter, it's not your fault anyway."

"I'm sorry…about your parents and your brother." Evie's eyes drifted out the window and watched her curtains waft in the early morning spring breeze.

"What's going to happen now?" Heidi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, that's not up to me."

"Then who's going to decide?"

"Albus…maybe some people from the Order, I'm not really sure." Evie bit her lower lip.

"Does this mean that I have to stay here?" Heidi nodded.

"That's what I'm guessing. I mean…you sort of need to stay here for Harry." Evie quickly looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Harry?"

The door suddenly burst open and Maria and Jonah rushed in with a huge group of people behind them. They all walked in and Evie quickly realized that it was the same group from last night, only this time there was no dog. At the end of the line of people, Evie finally saw somebody that she actually recognized and remembered very well: Albus Dumbledore. She quickly perked up in her bed, putting a huge cheesy smile on her face.

"Hey everybody, long time no see!" She exclaimed happily. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get a roar of laughter, but she at least expected a little giggle from Heidi. She sighed, leaning back against her pillow. "Okay, this obviously isn't a normal hospital visit." Maria instantly took the seat that Heidi was in with tears in her eyes. Evie offered her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't get to be your mother anymore." She said as the tears slipped from her eyes. Evie bit her lower lip, looking away from the Maria to keep herself from crying.

"Evie, there are some very serious matters that we need to talk about." She glanced over to see that Albus was standing behind Maria. Evie raised an eyebrow and leaned her head back slightly.

"You pulled me from under the floor boards." She muttered. Albus chuckled.

"I knew that your memory would come back perfectly." He commented.

"You could have picked a better time for it to come back." She muttered. "I was kind of being hit on by this Scottish Quidditch player."

"Oh!" Heidi suddenly pushed forward, pulling a folded napkin from her pocket. "He asked me to give you his number." Evie quickly snatched it away from her and quickly tucked it away in her hospital gown with a devilish grin.

"Anyway…how's Harry?" Albus softly smiled.

"For dealing with what he's dealt with, he's fine."

"And…he doesn't remember me at all?" Albus shook his head.

"No, he has no idea that you even exist." Evie sighed.

"Well, I've certainly got my work cut out for me."

The door burst open once again with a positively dirty dog jumping into the room. Evie screamed when the dog jumped up onto her bed and started aggressively licking her face. She tried to push him away, but found the dog to be too strong.

"Sirius! Get down, you're making a scene!" Evie suddenly stopped, tears instantly flooding her eyes. The dog lightly licked her cheek and nestled his head against her shoulder as Evie began to sob.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked Evie in a confused state. The young red head continued to clutch the dog to her shaking body.

"This is my godfather…Sirius." She whispered into his fur.

"We had to keep him in his dog form so that nobody would recognize him." Albus explained. "He is a wanted man after all, we wouldn't want him getting caught." Evie shook her head, continuing to pet Sirius' fur. She remembered as a little girl how Sirius would transform himself into a dog and play catch with her. He was one of the best men that she had ever known and she couldn't believe how much she missed him. He curled up on her legs, resting his head on Evie's lap.

"Feel guilty for ditching me when I was four?" She asked. Sirius whined, looking up at her with wide eyes. She shook her head, gently patting his head. "So what happens now?" She asked, looking back over at Albus.

"We're going to have to get you as close to Harry as possible so that you can keep an eye on him." He said. "Our original idea was to enroll you at Hogwarts so that you could be in very close quarters with him." Evie scrunched up her nose.

"I have to live with him?"

"You won't be living with him, but you would be in the same house as him and, if you're interested, we would put you on the Quidditch team." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a musician, do you honestly think that I would be able to fly around on a broomstick chasing a ball?"

"You did a pretty good job that summer we spent in Sweden." Heidi muttered.

"I burned the pictures, that summer never happened!" She exclaimed.

"We'll just enroll you in the school for now and figure out another way for you to be closer to Harry."

"Is he going to know about me or is anybody going to fill him in on anything?" Albus slowly shook his head.

"No, we're going to have to keep him in the dark for a big longer I'm afraid." Evie sighed.

"When will you tell him?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise you that he will know that you are his sister." Evie slowly parted Sirius' hair and started to braid a small section of it before she looked back up at Albus.

"Well, I guess that I've got a lot of waiting to do."

REVIEW!!


	6. Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Evie aggressively pulled at her itchy sweater, letting out a loud groan of frustration. Albus grabbed her hands and forced them down at her sides.

"Please don't pull at your sweater, we wouldn't want you to ruin it on your first day of school." Evie groaned, slumping in her seat.

"Are you aware of how itchy these sweaters are?" She started pulling at the sweater again. "It's like some form of unimaginable torture!" She exclaimed. Albus chuckled, pulling at her hands again.

"Sorry to say, but these are the required uniforms that every student must wear."

Evie pursed her lips together, fixing her thick black head band. Albus was taking her by carriage to the castle. The hospital had released her with a clean bill of health, but it had taken longer than expected. Because it had taken so long, Evie was late for school and it was almost six in the evening. The students were already eating dinner and Albus thought that it would be a splendid idea if he merely introduced her to the entire student body.

She glanced at the seat across from her, seeing her violin case gleaming in the soft glow of the carriage lamp. Her fingers were itching to play her violin again. She hadn't played for almost four days and it was really starting to get to her. Ever since she had listened to her Brahms CD…along with her Beethoven, Mozart and Handel CD's, she couldn't stop thinking about the different movements and waltzes.

"When are we going to get there?" She asked quickly.

"We're almost there."

"Can I play my violin when I get there?"

"If your roommates say that it's all right, you're more than welcome to play your violin." Evie started bouncing in her rickety seat.

"Would you mind if I played a little bit now?" She asked eagerly.

"No, I don't want you poking my eye out if you get too into your playing." Evie let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes.

"But I want to play now!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we've arrived."

Evie suddenly jerked forward as the carriage suddenly stopped. She looked out the window to see the castle with almost every window lit brightly. It looked so cheerful despite the descriptions that she had heard. Evie was sure that the castle had its dark places, but from the outside it looked quite welcoming.

She jumped from the carriage, holding down her skirt when she felt a slight breeze hit her legs.

"My God, do I get the option of wearing pants when it starts to snow?" She asked, already starting to shiver.

"If you find that you're too cold, there's no reason why you can't just stay inside." Evie pursed her lips together as she and Albus began to unload her bags. She held on tightly to her violin case with a suitcase in her hand and a bag slung over her shoulder. Albus led her inside, dragging her trunk up the stairs. When he pushed open the large doors, Evie saw almost twenty house elves standing there as if they had been waiting for them.

"Wow…" She whispered. Albus chuckled, setting down her trunk. The house elves instantly leapt forward and took all of Evie's things into their tiny and shaking hands. When one of them tried to take her violin case, she quickly yanked it away.

"Sorry, I'm going to hold onto this one…if you don't mind." She said, clutching it to her chest. Albus quickly instructed the house elves to take her things to her room before motioning for Evie to follow him.

"Dinner has already begun, I hope that you won't feel too awkward walking in with me." Evie sighed, slowly nodding.

"Why would I feel awkward?" Albus chuckled as he opened the door for Evie. She bit her lower lip as she slowly stepped into the room. She was lucky that every student in there was too focused on their food and the people around them to notice Evie walk in. Albus stepped out from behind her and carefully shut the door. He led Evie in front of the teacher's table and to the podium where he took his spot behind it. By this time, the students had noticed the tall red headed girl with her violin case.

"Good evening students and welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. To start off the year, I am very happy to introduce to you a new student. I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Evangeline Offenbach, our newest student from Berlin."

"Evangeline Offenbach?" Evie jumped as she heard shuffling behind her and small running footsteps. She felt a sudden pulling on her outer robes and looked down to see a small goblin standing there with wide eyes.

"I remember seeing you play in Vienna last summer." Evie smiled slightly.

"Oh…I made so many mistakes when I was in Vienna…I had a really bad flu…"

"I thought that you were pure genius." He insisted. "Would you do us the honor of playing Brahams Violin Concerto." Evie nervously cleared her throat.

"Oh no…I wouldn't want to put anybody to sleep."

"Goodness gracious no! You could wake the dead with your playing!" Evie pursed her lips together and blinked a few times as the small man walked back to his seat at the teacher's table.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as a slap in the face." Albus chuckled.

"He means well." He said. "Do you feel up to playing?" Evie quickly nodded. She gently placed her violin case on the edge of the table and slowly opened it. The smell of rosin instantly hit her nose and her heart was put to ease. She tightened her bow and ran the amber stone across the horse hairs before she carefully removed her polished instrument. After a quick minute of tuning, she turned to the audience of students. She held it at her side and cleared her throat.

"Hello…I'm Evie and I'll be playing Brahams Violin Concerto, second movement." She tossed back her hair and put her bow into position. She quickly wished that she had he usual symphony to back her up, but there was no going back now. She started to play and as it progressed, she started to go faster and faster. As much as she had missed playing, she didn't want to come off as some superior musician. She wasn't going to ignore the fact that she had talent, but she did not want to brag.

She did a fast finger run up her A and E string before ripping her bow away and letting out a heavy sigh. There was a dull roar of applause from the students. She knew that classical music wasn't everybody's favorite kind of music, but they knew that she had talent. She rushed to put her violin away as Albus took his place back behind the podium.

"Thank you Ms. Offenbach, I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we are very happy to have you here." Evie closed her case before nodding towards Albus. "Now Professor McGonagall, would you bring the Sorting Hat out so that we can get Evie sorted?" Evie smirked as the tall woman in green robes brought a raggedy hat and a stool to the front of the room. Evie carefully sat down and the hat was gently placed on her head.

'Well, well, a seventh year…and another Potter child, I thought that you were still in Germany.'

'I'm here to help out my younger brother.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts. Evangeline, right?'

'Yes, Evangeline Cecilia Potter, but you can call me Evie and the last name's Offenbach…for now at least.'

'Evangeline, that sounds like something that Lily would come up with.'

'Yeah, my mom was pretty awesome.'

'So I'm assuming the reason that you're here is to watch over Harry, is that correct?'

'Yes, it's to keep up with the whole I'm the protector thing and I have to watch out for Harry.'

'If that's the case, I suppose that I should put you into…'

"Gryffindor!"

Cheers erupted from the table to the right as Evie slid down from the stool and grabbed her violin case only to sit at the very edge of the table. She received a few brief smiles, but there was no exchange of words.

"Congratulations Ms. Offenbach, I have a feeling that you'll do very well in Gryffindor."

Evie smiled up at Albus, giving him a small wink and tapping her fingers lightly on her case.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Evangeline…welcome."

REVIEW!!


	7. I Sleep Here

Evie sat in the middle of her bed, running a hand across her slightly worn bedspread. She had been shown where she would be staying in a room with six other girls. There were merely seven four poster beds with their trunks at the end and a large heating stove in the middle of the circle of beds. The girls all had their personal space with a bed side table to call their own, but they were still packed in tightly. It was better then the rooms down in Germany. They would be forced into a room this size with forteen beds literally stacked on top of each other. Evangeline couldn't help but notice that ever since she had gotten here, there weren't many girls that had come up to her to introduce themselves. The two girls in the bed next to her had said hello and given her their names, but every other girl had pretty much avoided her. It wasn't that big of a deal, she figured that she would get to know them eventually seeing as they were all living in the same room.

Evie suddenly jumped when somebody knocked on her bed post. She looked up to see a medium height girl with frizzy brown hair standing at the edge of her bed. The girl offered her a little smile as she stepped a bit away from Evie's bed post.

"Hello…I'm Hermione…I sleep over there." She said, pointing over towards the bed on the other side of the room. Evie smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Evie…I sleep here." The two girls quietly giggled before Evie quickly invited Hermione to sit down.

"You play beautifully." She commented. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"I went a little flat in the third movement and I rushed through the entire thing."

"Besides that, you have great talent." Evie's smile only widened.

"I think that I would sort of have to seeing as I've been playing since I was eight years old." Evie picked up her case and carefully slid it under her bed. "So what year are you?"

"A fifth year, but I'm taking all seventh year classes." Evie raised an eyebrow as she resettled herself back on her bed.

"Well, that's impressive." She said. "Anybody can learn how to play the violin really, I've always admired somebody who could learn to read a book and remember what was in it."

"And everybody learns how to read a book." Hermione said with a wide smirk. Evie sighed with a little laugh following, tossing back her hair dramatically.

"I guess we're just both cursed with passion!" She exclaimed. Hermione laughed as she rested back against the bed post.

"Would you like to come to breakfast with us tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Who's us?"

"My friends Ron and Harry." Evie glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry…as in Harry Potter?" Evie asked. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Sorry…are you a big fan?" Evie shrugged her shoulders, brushing off the mention of Harry's name.

"I've heard of him of course, but I'm not going to jump all over him and beg him to have children with me or something crazy like that." Hermione smirked.

"You'd be one of the few girls that hasn't jumped on him." She said. "You know…something's been bothering me for a really long time." Hermione leaned forward slightly. "You look so familiar…like I've seen your face in a picture or something." She commented. "If you don't mind me asking…are you part of the Order?" Evie shook her head.

"No…never even heard of it…what order?" She asked. Hermione sighed, continuing to stare at her as if she was still trying to figure it out.

"I'm sorry, but this is so strange. Are you sure that you've never lived up here before? I swear that I've seen you before…or somebody that looks like you." Evie looked away, pretending to be busy with something on her bed side table.

"That couldn't be possible, but I've lived in Germany all my life."

"I know…but I feel as if we've met somewhere before." Evie shook her head, grabbing the book sitting on her bed side table and crawling under her covers.

"Sorry, not possible." She insisted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some reading done before I go to sleep." Hermione nodded, quickly getting off her bed.

"Sorry…I swore that you looked familiar." She said. Evie shrugged her shoulders, flipping to her place in her book.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time."

"So we'll walk down tomorrow together?" Hermione asked, lingering for a moment longer. Evie glanced up at her only to smile and nod.

"Yeah, sounds great."


	8. Russia and China and CD's

"So do you ever get used to how itchy these sweaters are or do we just have to live with it?" Hermione smirked.

"You have to wash it a few times." She replied. "Then it starts to get smoother...and then you have to buy a new one." Evie continued to aggressively itch her stomach as if she hadn't heard a word that Hermione had said.

"I'm about to burn this sweater and then stomp on it and make sure that it's dead." Hermione laughed as the two girls walked out of the common room an down to the great hall. Evie's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She was so nervous to finally be able to see her brother after over thirteen years. It was killing her that she couldn't say that she was related to him, but she knew that eventually he would know everything.

Hermione pushed open the left door to the great hall and Evie almost instantly spotted that tousled head of black hair. Her eyes were instantly flooded with tears as she caught a quick glimpse of his face. It was such a relief to see him safe and healthy. Evie hadn't expected to react so emotionally, but it was a great relief to see him again. Hermione looked back at Evie and furrowed her brow together.

"Are you all right?" Evie blinked a few times and quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I just got something in my eyes." She said, wiping under her eyes and offering Hermione a wide smile. Hermione nodded, but she didn't seem to be convinced. She brought her over to the table where Ron and Harry were sitting and it was quite clear that they had already started their meal.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips. The red head, whom she assumed to be Ron, looked up at Hermione with possibly the biggest eyes that Evie had ever seen.

"You're late." He said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes, checking the watch around her wrist.

"By two minutes."

"I got hungry." Hermione simply shook her head as she and Evie took their seats across from Harry and Ron.

"Guys, this is Evie." She said as she poured herself a tall glass of orange juice. "Evie, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"You're that hot violinist that was playing yesterday." Ron said quickly. "I remember you." Evie raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"I'm so happy that I'm being remembered by a fifteen year old boy in such an…odd way." She muttered.

"Hey, I'm almost sixteen!" He exclaimed. Evie smirked as she started to slowly serve herself breakfast.

"Sorry, I forgot about your birthday seeing as I totally know when it is." Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron glared at Evie. She rested her chin on her open palm with a little smirk. "Judging by that look on your face, I'd say that I've made a friend."

"Why'd you move up here from Germany?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. Evie's eyes shifted over to Harry, a slight smile on his face. She blinked a few times, trying to find her tongue so that she could say something and not look like a complete idiot in front of her brother.

"Um…my parents…they moved up here for my dad's work, he's a concert pianist."

"So music runs in your family?" Hermione asked. Hermione nodded, carefully cutting up her two pancakes.

"My dad's a pianist, my mom sings opera, my sister plays the cello and I play the violin."

"Are they all as successful as you?" Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad is still working, my mom gets parts every once in a while and my sister hasn't done a concert in almost two years, but I don't think she's too worried about that. I think she wants to design shoes or something." Evie took a bite of her pancakes, taking a brief moment to save the syrup and the buttery goodness melting on her tongue.

"What about you?" Ron asked. Evie took a small sip of her orange juice.

"I've been doing tours since I was twelve and I just got back from traveling across China and Russia, worse four months of my life. I won't be back on the road until after I graduate, but I'm supposed to record a CD some time after Christmas...something to do with Strauss and Mahler...I dont' know." Ron chocked slightly, grabbing for his juice while Hermione and Harry could only stare.

"You just got back from China and Russia?" Harry asked.

"You're going to record a CD?" Hermione asked. Evie nodded as Ron was finally able to breath.

"Yeah, it was like this quick four month tour thing and the CD is going to just be a spring collection of fantasies." Evie popped a small raspberry into her mouth. "I have to fulfill my contract to my record label. I've got two more CD's to do before they're going to offer me a better contract."

"Evie…that's incredible, especially for somebody so young." Evie smirked at Hermione.

"Want to know something cool?" She asked. Hermione quickly nodded. "I can retire when I'm twenty six and I'll have enough money to buy my own tropical island." Hermione checked her watch, quickly finishing off her breakfast and downing her juice.

"Come on Evie, we should get to class, we don't want to be late." The red headed girl nodded, grabbing her school bag and following after Hermione.

"It was nice to meet you both." She said before taking off with Hermione. Harry waved after her while Ron simply continued to stuff his face. Harry watched the two girls walk away, his eyes particularly lingering on Evie.

"Is it just me…or does she look really familiar to you?" Ron glanced up.

"Evie? No, not really, why do you ask?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just feel that I've seen her somewhere."

"Maybe she's part of the Order and we've seen her around the house." Harry shook his head.

"No, I've seen her somewhere before that." Ron wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pushed away his plate.

"You've probably seen her at some Quidditch game in the crowds or something." Ron said quickly. Harry thought for a moment before he slowly started to nod.

"Yeah…that's probably it."


	9. Sorry for Getting Straight A's

Evie's first day was surprisingly easy compared to what Hermione had described to her. It was almost as if they were purposely going easy on her. She was guessing that this meant that her teachers knew all about her and were purposely giving her extremely light loads of work so that she had more time to watch Harry. The good thing about her new friendship with Hermione was that it gave her an instant in with Harry. She found that Hermione, Ron and Harry were almost always together and if she hung around Hermione, she would always be close to Harry.

It was so weird for her to be in this sort of situation. She felt like an undercover secret agent, on a mission and forbidden to tell anybody her true identity. She hated all this lying and she hated not being able to call herself a Potter again. She desperately wanted things to go back to normal…back to how things were when she was four. She was being hit daily with memories of their old house, birthday parties, when Harry was a baby and her parents. Evie would find herself always overcome with emotions, whether it be extreme happiness or suicidal sadness. She knew that she would never be able to get the vision of her parents dying in front of her out of her dreams for the rest of her life, but it was a small price to pay for her existence.

As the weeks went on, Evie found herself slowly adapting to the British school lifestyle. She was a welcomed addition to the Gryffindor household, making many different new friends and being invited to join club after club. This was such a huge turn around from her old school. She was mentally happy that they didn't have a full scale orchestra like back in Germany. If that were the case, she would have been forced to join. If Evie was going to play, she would play when she wanted to…or when her record label told her that it was time to make her next album.

The weekends were a welcome change of pace for the students, allowing them to wear what they wanted and to do what they wanted. Evie found them to be a bit boring because of how much free time she had on her weekdays. The weekends were just filled with more hours of her sitting around and doing nothing.

She was in the library on this Saturday afternoon, looking for a book to occupy her time with. She was just passing by a row of books when a lone figure at one of the library's tables caught her eye. Holding her book at her side, she approached the slouched figure.

"Hello Harry." He looked up at the sudden mention of his name.

"Hello Evie, what brings you here?"

"Just here to get a book." She said, raising her selection slightly. "What are you doing here? It's a beautiful day outside." Harry sighed, pushing aside one of his many opened books.

"Studying for my potions test on Tuesday, there are rumors going around that its' one of Snape's hardest tests." Evie smiled at him softly, taking a cautious seat across from him.

"Having any luck?" She asked. Harry quickly shook his head.

"Not a bit, this stuff never sticks in my head." Evie slid one of the books in front of her, letting her eyes soak in everything on the page.

"Oh…this stuff isn't too bad. You just have to put it into a word." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A word?" Evie nodded.

"For each potion formula, you have to put it into a word to remember it all. Like the formula for a calming draught, all you have to think of is CAREFUL. Cinnamon, Alligator scales, Rose petal powder, Eucalyptus leaves, Fox tail hair clippings, Unicorn's horn and Lavender." Harry blinked a few times.

"Seriously…that's what you do in your free time?" Evie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me for coming up with clever ways to get straight A's. If you don't want my help, I guess that I'll just be going…"

"No, please, I need you." Evie smirked, plopping back down in her seat.

"I'll help you, but you cannot make fun of my study habits…and you have to say that they're brilliant." Harry quickly nodded.

"Deal…now will you please help me Evie?" He asked. Evie smirked, slowly nodding and pulling out a quill and a long piece of parchment paper.

"Of course, what are friends for?"


	10. It Won't Be The Last Time

Remember: REVIEWS KICK ASS!!

"A cheering draught."

"AWKWARD."

"A chilling draught."

"HOT."

"A heating draught."

"CHILLY."

"A seeing spell."

"BLIND."

Evie smirked, closing the book in front of her and pushing it forward.

"Well, congratulations Harry, you're ready for your test on Tuesday!" She exclaimed happily. Harry smirked, leaning back in his seat. They had spent all day in the library, studying for Harry's potions test. It had taken him a few tries to memorize the formulas at first, but he quickly caught on and was listing them one right after the other. She had never been so proud of anybody before. Even when she had tutored others, her sister included, they were never able to grasp her study methods. She found it funny that they were able to study so easily together. Evie slowly rose from her seat, picking up her untouched book.

"I'm sorry, I wasted your entire day." Harry said. Evie quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I was just going to spend my day reading. I don't even know if it was going to be a good book...and besides, this was a way better use of my time." She ran a quick hand through her hair. "I'd better go, it's almost time for dinner." She started to walk away, but was suddenly stopped when Harry called her back.

"Wait…can I ask you something?" Evie nodded and slowly walked back over to the table.

"Yeah, what's up?" He nervously scratched his head, fidgeting in his seat.

"Have we…met before?" Evie's mouth instantly went dry and her palms started to sweat.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you just look so familiar that it's been bugging me and I wanted o ask you just to make sure." Evie shook her head, trying to draw attention away from her trembling hands.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that we've never met…seeing as, ya know, I've lived in Germany all my life." Harry nodded as he quickly started to pack up his books.

"Yeah, it was a stupid question to ask. I shouldn't have said anything…it was stupid to think that we've met." Evie shook her head as they slowly began to walk back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"You must have seen somebody that looked a lot like me." Harry nodded.

"You're probably right, a lot of people come to our Quidditch games that I've never seen before. I probably got you and somebody else mixed up, I'm really sorry." Evie lightly punched him in the arm as they walked through the portrait way.

"Stop it, you're being such a butt." She said with a little laugh. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that anybody's ever called me a butt before." He muttered. Evie scoffed.

"Maybe not to your face." Evie started to climb up the stairs, letting out a loud yawn when she reached the top.

"Thanks for helping me study Evie, I really appreciate it." Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't mention it, it was fun to review some old favorites." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Potions is your favorite subject?"

"What can I say? I'm an extremely technical person." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I would assume as much seeing as you play the violin extremely well."

"Oh stop it, you're just being nice."

"Where'd you learn to play like that anyway?"

"The German Conservatory. I was there for a few years before I started touring." Harry nodded, going up the flight of stairs that led to the boys dormitory.

"I'm not surprised, you're really good." He said. "Well thanks again for saving my butt, I really appreciate it." Evie nodded as she watched Harry disappear into the dorm room.

"I have a feeling that that won't be the last time."


	11. The Person That I'm Looking for is Here

Evie was in the middle of a restless sleep, this one not as pleasant as last night. Last night she had been enjoying a memory of a beautiful tea party with her mother and two grandmothers. They were dressed ridiculously with giant floppy hats and huge pearl necklaces. All she could remember was sunglight and daisies in her mother's hair. Tonight, her mind was being tormented. Her dreams were swirling with the memory of the night that Voldermort had broken into their house and killed her parents. There was sweat pouring down her face and small whimpers escaping her lips. She could hear her mother's screams and her father's cries for her to get upstairs and stay with Harry. He was falling to the ground as she clawed her way up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She grasped Harry close to her while her mother drew her wand. Lily was down in a flash and Evie was left alone. She was finally face to face with Voldermort when she was thankfully pulled from her sleep by a light tapping. She blinked a few times, pushing herself up and looking around the room to find the source of the tapping. Her squinted eyes settled on the window right beside her just in time to see a small pebble come flying towards it and then bounce off. She scrambled out of her bed and quickly opened the window with her hips pursed together and her eyes narrowed.

"Look, it's almost two in the morning and whoever you're trying to reach will just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to you." She said, massaging her temples and hiding her eyes.

"It's all right, the person that I'm looking for is already here." Evie quickly looked up and was surprised to see Oliver staring at her while sitting gracefully on his broomstick.

"Oliver…what are you doing here?" She asked in a low whisper, leaning forward so as not to wake her roommates.

"I thought that I'd come and check on you. Last time I saw you, you were unconscious after that seizure that you had." Evie smirked slightly.

"I didn't have a seizure." Oliver nodded.

"I figured as much. When I went to visit you in the hospital the other day, they said that you were in the private section and that I had to have verification to get in to see you…and I was informed about it at the Order meeting last Tuesday at the Weasley house." Evie furrowed her brow together, giving herself a minute to think.

"Weasley…Molly and Arthur, right?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, do you remember them?" He asked. Evie bit her lower lip.

"I think so…Molly carried me out of my old house and she…she wrapped the cut on my left hand." Evie flexed her fingers as she let her gaze fall from Oliver's face, desperately trying to remember what exactly happened that night.

"Don't burn your brain over it." Oliver said. Evie quickly looked back up at him. "Are you too tired to do something tonight?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you had in mind." Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just thought that I'd take a pretty girl flying." Evie smiled at him with an innocent blush on her face.

"I think that you've got the wrong girl if you want to take a pretty girl flying."

"No, I think that I got the right girl. The only question is whether or not she'll come with me." Evie's smile could only widen as she bit her lower lip.

"All right, if you insist."

"And I do."

"Just let me get my jacket and my shoes and then we can leave." She said. Oliver nodded.

"I'll wait."

Evie dashed away from the window and pulled on her jacket as quickly as she could. While she was putting on her boots, she almost tripped and fell into the stove, but she managed to make it back to the window without getting any third degree burns. Oliver smirked, bringing his broomstick right up to the window and holding out a hand. Evie hoisted herself out the window and managed to balance herself on the ledge. Before she could move, Oliver picked her up and settled her in front of him. She held on tightly, leaning back against him to try and better support herself.

"Are you scared?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers up Evie's spine.

"No…I'm not scared, it's just cold outside." She said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I would offer to warm you up, but this is only our first date." Evie laughed as he pushed away from her slightly opened window and began to glide through the starry night sky like a boat through clear glassy water.

"Who said that this was a date?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Oliver smirked, unseen by Evie.

"Nobody, but...let's just see where the night takes us." Oliver instantly picked up his speed and flew quickly over the large lake in front of the school.

"You'd better not take me too far, I have class very early tomorrow morning." Oliver chuckled.

"All right, fair enough."


	12. The Formation of Evil

Reviews are amazing...

Oliver took Evie across the huge lake and over about twenty miles over the Forbidden Forest before finally landing in a small clearing amongst the trees. There was just barely enough room to look up and see the stars let alone land a broomstick. He carefully brought them down into the clearing and helped Evie step down onto the ground.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far." He commented. Evie pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and looked back at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, because no other girl has ever made it so long on your broomstick?" She asked. Oliver started to chuckle.

"No, because you said that you didn't like flying."

"Oh…right."

"So now I see where your mind wanders to first..." Evie smacked him in the arm, but there was a little smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Oliver chuckled.

"Here, have a seat." He said as he made a blanket appear on the ground. Evie plopped down as Oliver sat down next to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small rectangles.

"Would you like grape or apple?" Evie innocently giggled.

"Are those juice boxes?" She asked. "I haven't had one of these since I was five years old." Oliver shrugged his shoulders with a wide smirk.

"It was the best that I could do on short notice." Evie laughed again.

"I'll have grape." Oliver handed her one of the rectangles and she popped the straw in and took a sip.

"This is exactly what I need; a sugar rush at two in the morning."

"Actually, it's two thirty so…" Evie rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I had time to grab a watch?"

"No, not really." Evie let out a loud yawn, leaning back and using her arm as a pillow.

"It's not as chilly as I thought that it would be tonight." She muttered. Oliver slowly nodded.

"Give it a few more weeks, winter will come and it'll start snowing…then you'll be begging to stay inside." Evie took a slow drink from her juice box.

"So how was your day?" Evie asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders again.

"It was all right, we lost our game tonight though."

"I'm sorry, that really sucks."

"It doesn't matter, either way I get paid." He said. Evie smirked.

"Did you do anything else of great interest?" She asked. Oliver thought for a moment.

"Before my game, I went to visit my sister Julie and my nephew and niece Martin and Martha."

"And I'm going to assume that they're twins or else their mother is quite the clever little thing."

"Identical and absolute devils…but they're so cute that they can get away with anything." Evie smiled.

"You're lucky to have a family that's so close." Oliver glanced down at her with half lidded eyes.

"You've got a family too." He reminded her. Evie quickly shook her head.

"They wouldn't have lied to me if they were really my family. I don't understand why they couldn't have told me who I was and then just let me stay in Germany." She muttered.

"You would have been living in constant fear of being killed and you wouldn't have been able to live the life that you have. You wouldn't be the violinist that you are if you knew that somebody was out there that wanted you dead." Evie slowly sat up, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip.

"I don't know if they did things the right way, but I sometimes wish that they had done something wrong."

"If they had done something wrong, you might be dead right now and we wouldn't be out on this lovely date." Evie lightly laughed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Sorry, I forgot that we were on a date." She said. Oliver suddenly furrowed his brow together when Evie reached up with her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" Oliver took her left hand and spread it out so that they could both see her open palm.

"What's that?" Evie drew her hand closer to her face. She licked her lips, her head whirling with dozens of different memories flying through her head as she tried to think of where this scar had come from.

"I…I can't remember where I got this from." She suddenly quirked her head to the side. "Does that look like a lightening bolt to you?" She asked. Oliver slowly nodded.

"I have a feeling that Albus would know more about this than I would. Do you remember at all how you got this?" Evie shook her head as she gently cradled her hand.

"No…but it's starting to burn." She gripped her left wrist as a searing shot of pain went up her arm. Oliver put an arm around her shoulder as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"I'd better get you back so that Madame Pomfrey can take a look at your hand."

As Oliver started to help Evie up, her heart started to pound faster and faster. Her mouth started to go dry as her palms began to sweat at an alarming rate.

"Evie…are you sick?" Oliver asked as she went pale and started to go limp in his arms. Evie couldn't find her voice, she couldn't say anything. Her head felt so light and she was sure that she was going to faint in mere seconds.

Evie was just able to pick up her head to glance across the clearing to see a dark figure that simply appeared to be a stub of a tree. When it started moving though, Evie got scared. She instantly stumbled back slightly with Oliver there to catch her luckily.

"Trees…tress don't move." She muttered. Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked over to where she was looking, but he couldn't see anything moving. All the trees looked exactly the same and there wasn't even wind blowing through the forest.

"I think that you're hallucinating." He muttered. Oliver quickly made the blanket disappear and grabbed his broomstick with his free hand.

"Now how am I going to get you back to the castle?" He muttered to himself. Oliver glanced down as Evie's eyes rolled back into her head. "Don't black out on me now Evie, I need you to stay awake so that I can get you back to the castle."

Oliver glanced down to Evie to see that she had now completely passed out. He sighed, slinging her arm over his shoulder and carefully pulled out his wand. He knew that she had just turned seventeen and he knew that she probably hadn't learned how to apperate. It was very dangerous to apperate with somebody who hadn't learned how to apperate. There was a very big possibility that Evie could lose a body part in the apperation process. Oliver would have to take the risk or else he would have to attempt to fly back to the castle and possibly chance dropping Evie. He wasn't going to take the chance.

He held onto her tightly and closed his eyes, thinking of the hospital wing. There was a sudden rush of wind and Oliver felt almost as light as air. His eyes flew open when he noticed the air grow still and he let out a heavy sigh. He was standing in the middle of the hospital wing with a lone candle burning in Madame Pomfrey's office. She was leaning over her desk, her quill traveling faster than lightening. She suddenly jumped when Oliver lightly tapped on her window. She quickly came out of her office with her jaw dropped at the sight of the unconscious Evie.

"Good evening Madame Pomfrey…are you busy?"


	13. How Evil Came To Be

Evie twisted a long curled strand of hair with her right hand while she stared down at her left palm. The scar had finally finished forming and she now had a bright red lightening bolt dead center of her palm. She was trying to remember where she had gotten the scar from, but right now she was getting nothing. She was even starting to see the scar form on the other side of her hand. It burned more than she could have ever imagined, but Madame Pomfrey had just given her a big potion filled with pain killers. Even though it had been given to her only two minutes and thirty seven seconds ago, she was already feeling much better.

Oliver carried on a quick conversation with Madame Pomfrey with his brows furrowed together in concentration before saying a quick goodbye and returning to Evie's bedside.

"I'm assuming by the smile on your face that the drugs have kicked in."

"You bet." She said with a little giggle. Oliver lightly chuckled as Evie sunk down in her bed.

"I have to say that not only has this not only been the longest date that I've ever been on, but also the most…interesting date I've ever been on...and I love it." Evie bit her lower lip.

"I'm really sorry for passing out on you…I didn't exactly plan things to go that way." She said with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, it happens."

"I'll bet that it's never happened to you."

"No…it's never happened to me, but I don't mind it. I'm all about new experiences." Evie smiled, nervously fixing her hair.

"I don't know what happened out there. I'm just…I'm just really embarrassed." Oliver gently took her hand.

"I'm glad that you're okay, I was really worried that something really bad had happened to you and I wouldn't be able to help you." Evie's blush deepened as Oliver's thumb moved across her fingers. "Does your scar hurt, do I need to get Madame Pomfrey?" Evie shook her head.

"It stings a little, but the pain potion is really starting to kick in." Oliver glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door to the hospital wing swing open. Albus and Minerva walked into the room with worried looks on their face, but Evie had a feeling that they wouldn't be too worried for long.

"I hate to go, but I've got practice in two hours and I need to get some sleep." He squeezed her hand before he let her fingers slip from his grasp. Evie watched him place his broomstick over his shoulder and walk away. He exchanged a few brief words with Albus and Minerva before giving a quick wave to Evie and disappearing out the door.

Albus' smile quickly disappeared as soon as he took the seat next to Evie's bed.

"You're very lucky that I'm not going to give you a years worth of detention for sneaking out in the middle of the night with a boy." He said in a low tone of voice.

"At least it was with a boy that you knew." She said meekly.

"That is beside the point." Minerva shot back.

"You snuck out of your room and into an unprotected area all so that you could drink juice boxes with a Quidditch player."

"It's more romantic than it sounds." She said. Albus let out a heavy sigh.

"Did anything happen last night…anything serious?" Evie slowly shook her head as she tried to remember everything that had happened.

"All I can remember is this scar forming on my hand…and there was somebody moving around in the trees." Albus raised an eyebrow.

"You saw somebody?" He asked. Evie nodded. "Did you get a good look at their face?"

"No, I passed out before I got the chance to get a better look."

"And you said that your scar was burning?" Albus asked slowly. Evie nodded.

"What does that have to do with seeing somebody in the forest?" Albus took her left hand, slowly opening it so that he could look down at her palm.

"Harry's scar is burning much more now because Voldermort's presence has become so strong within the past few years." He said. Evie's eyes widened.

"You mean…the person that I saw out there was Voldermort?"

"It's possible…but I don't like to jump to conclusions." He examined her hand a little bit closer. "Do you know how you got your scar?" Albus asked. Evie shook her head as she watched Albus slowly stand up. "When Voldermort attacked your mother, you were standing in front of Harry because…"

"…Because my father told me to…I remember." She whispered. Albus nodded.

"Yes, because your father told you to protect Harry. When Voldermort went to attack Harry, you held up your left hand and took the blunt of the blow. The attack went through your left hand and hit Harry in the forehead." Evie stared down at her palm as Albus let go of her hand and leaned back.

"That's why people keep calling me the protector…because I protected Harry."

"And you'll have to do it again." Albus told her. "It has been foretold that during the final battle, the elder child will rise up to protect the chosen child only to fall in despair." Evie slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's something to look forward to." She muttered. "At least that explains why people keep worshipping me as much as they worship Harry."

"You and Harry both share talents with Voldermort such as being a Parselmouth and being able to know what Voldermort's thinking or what he's doing. You haven't been able to experience these things because we used a great deal of magic to restrain those powers and to hide your scar so that you didn't get scared or confused." Albus let out a heavy sigh with a heavy look in his eyes. "I wonder sometimes if I did the right thing sending you away and hiding this all from you." He muttered. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you did what you thought was best and nobody can hold it against you." She said. Albus smirked.

"Do you hold it against me?" He asked. Evie thought for a minute before slowly shaking her head.

"No…you're the man that pulled me out from under the floorboards."


	14. Made of Glass

I see that you're all reading my story, and I'm very disappointed that you guys are not reviewing any of the chapters!! Come on, reviews make me so freaking happy. I know that you've all been reading the chapters because I've checked my stats and at least twenty people are reading each chapter so...WHAT'S THE DEAL PEOPLE??

"So you're okay now, there's no need for me to walk behind you in case you fall?" Oliver asked with his chuckles growing louder with each word. Evie smirked, slowly shaking her head.

"No, they just said that it was a one time thing." She shot back, reassuring him for the seventh time that day. For some reason, he found her fainting to be very entertaining. Evie, on the other hand, did not. Seeing that she was upset, Oliver quickly took hold of her hand and weaved their fingers together. Evie blushed. The Hogwarts students population was on their weekend trip to Hogsmede and Oliver had met up with her to check up on her. She thought that it was extremely sweet of him to care so much about her to take a sick day from morning practice and evening game to be with her.

She smiled slightly, starting to swing her hand back and forth between her and Oliver.

"You were right, it did get colder." She said.

"You're cold? Do you need to go inside and have a cup of tea? Do you want my jacket?" She looked over at him to see that he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Evie rolled her eyes, letting out a little giggle.

"Oliver, I'm fine!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

"I'm sorry…I was just really worried about you. If you haven't noticed, you tend to be accident prone." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You didn't really need to point that out." She muttered.

"Just tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

"I'm not made of glass, if I fall over I'm not going to break."

"I'm just looking out for you…in case you pass out again." Evie quickly checked her watch as she tried to think of something to say that would change the subject. Nothing came to mind.

"Um...I've only got an hour before I have to go back with the others. What do you want to do until then?" She asked. Oliver thought for a moment.

"I've never heard you play your violin before." He said slowly. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Would you play for me?" Oliver asked. Evie bit her lower lip.

"I don't know…I don't have my violin with me." Oliver pulled out his wand, lightly tapping it on his palm before gently flicking it in the air while mumbling an incantation under his breath. Within seconds, the violin that Evie greatly treasured was in her surprised hands.

"Never doubt the powers of a wizard." Oliver said smartly. Evie smirked as she slowly tightened her bow and started to tune her violin.

"There's no point in saying no to you, is there?" She asked with a small smirk. Oliver shook his head as he sat down at a perfectly placed bench.

"You may as well suck it up and play for me." Oliver said. Evie's smirk widened.

"All right, what would you like me to play?" Oliver thought for a moment.

"I don't know any good songs for the violin. I don't really listen to classical music." Evie let out a heavy sigh.

"You and the rest of the world." She muttered. "I suppose that I'm going to have to play something that you would recognize." Evie gave her song choice a bit more consideration while she played each string to make sure that they were perfectly tuned. "Do you know anything of Mozart or Beethoven?" Oliver slowly shook his head.

"Can't say that I do." He said regrettably. "Why don't you play your favorite song for me, it doesn't matter what it is." Evie blushed slightly.

"I can't do that…you'll laugh at me." She said as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I laugh at you for playing your favorite song?"

"Because…it's the theme from Schindler's List." She replied. Oliver's eyes widened.

"The theme from Schindler's List?" Evie slowly nodded. "Have you seen Schindler's List?"

"Of course I've seen it! It's just that the theme is really great for a violinist and…it's just fun to play!" She exclaimed. Oliver blinked a few times.

"You do know that Schindler's List is about people dying, right?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, don't do that! Play whatever you want, I am just happy that I'm getting the chance to hear you play." Evie nervously nibbled on her lower lip.

"Are you sure that you won't mind?" She asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Oliver quickly shook his head.

"I want to hear you play anything that you want to play."

So Evie did begin to play, allowing her eyes to drift shut. She knew the song so well, there was no point in her watching her fingers. As Oliver watched with his jaw slowly dropping, a crowd began to form around them. Wizards and witches of all ages gathered to stop and marvel at the talent displayed before them on the side of the street. Even Harry, Hermione and Ron came out from the candy shop to see what all the commotion was about. Ron suddenly grabbed Fred's arm as he and his twin went running towards the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"That hot Evie chick is playing the violin again!" He exclaimed before charging into the crowd. The three quickly raced after them and weaved their way through the crowd until they had reached the front. Evie was against a gate, her eyes closed and a melody drifting from her fingers. As they watched her, they noticed that she was moving a lot more than she had the last time that they had seen her play. She was rocking back and forth with her brow furrowed together and every once in a while she would arch her back slightly as her bow traveled across the strings.

"Why do you think she really moved up here?" Hermione suddenly asked Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Evie.

"Come on, think about it." She insisted. "She's a concert violinist who's traveled all over the world and is supposed to be world famous with hundreds of fans. Why would she give all that up to come here?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she just wanted a change of scenery."

"If you were that famous, would you give up everything just so that you could get a change of scenery?" Harry sighed.

"I would give anything to be normal." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said. "There's got to be some reason why she came up here and why she gave up all her fame. No ordinary person would give up money and fame for a change of scenery. She has to have a reason." She insisted. Harry glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is this your sudden crusade to find out why she's here?" Hermione sighed.

"She snuck out the other night and she didn't come back until later that afternoon."

"So…?"

"So I want to find out where she went!" She exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Why?"

"Because she could be working as a spy for Voldermort and she could possibly kill you! That could be the real reason why she started hanging out with us." Harry pursed his lips together as he turned back towards Evie.

"You were the one that invited her to breakfast and I don't think that Evie is here to kill me." He muttered. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You never know, but don't blame me if you end up dead within the next few weeks." Ron innocently stood between them, slowly chewing on a chocolate bar.

"What if she's not normal?" Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well look who decided to finally join the conversation."

"Evie's not normal…she doesn't have a bad reason for being here, it's a good reason." Hermione put her hands on her hips as she just stared at Ron.

"And how would you know?" She asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he took another big bite of his chocolate bar.

"I just know."

Evie leaned back slightly with her brows furrowed together as she hit her high and final note. She let out a heavy sigh as she finally opened her eyes. She was a little shocked to see so many people gathered around her and even applauding her. She bit her lower lip, bowing slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks. They quickly dispersed as Oliver slowly approached her.

"So…what did you think?" She asked. Oliver slowly nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm tempted." He muttered. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"To do what?" She asked.

"To kiss you." He whispered. Evie nervously giggled as her blush took over her face.

"What's stopping you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Harry's staring at us and…well, your brother is standing right there and I don't know how comfortable I'd feel kissing you in front of your brother." Evie smirked, tucking her violin under her arm.

"Well...he doesn't know that we're related." She whispered. Oliver's face grew closer, his smirk growing devilish. "Why aren't you kissing me?" She asked, fluttering her curled lashes.

"Because I don't think that it's very appropriate for me to stick my tongue down your throat while people are watching us."

"Oh, so you want to do more than just kiss me."

"I've wanted to do more than kiss you since we first met, but I pride myself on being a gentleman." Evie giggled.

"Maybe you could skimp on it…just this once?" Oliver cradled the back of her neck with one hand, tilting her head back and pressing his lips against hers. He sucked on her bottom lip before capturing her lips again and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, almost falling back from sheer shock. To be honest, she hadn't been kissed since she was seven years old. She had been so focused on her career, she hadn't had the time to have any romantic relationships. This was very new and different for her…and she really liked it.

Oliver slowly pulled back, placing one last kiss on her eager lips before opening his eyes.

"I haven't kissed anybody like that in a long time." He muttered. Evie blinked a few times, trying to clear her head.

"I've never been kissed." Oliver chuckled.

"Not bad for a beginner."

"Oliver?"

The Quidditch player glanced over Evie's shoulder before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well look who it is!" He exclaimed. Oliver stepped around Evie to begin shaking Harry's hand. "Harry, how have you been?" Harry shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

"All right I guess." His eyes flicked over towards Evie. "I didn't know that you guys…knew each other."

"Oh…Evie and I met a few weeks ago." He said. Evie snapped her fingers and her violin disappeared from sight.

"I had no idea that you two were together." Harry said. Oliver looked over his shoulder at Evie with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not bragging to people that you're dating a professional Quidditch player?" He asked. Evie laughed.

"I'm not dating you, this is our first date."

"Second if you count the other night." Evie let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head.

"The other night?" Hermione asked. "What happened the other night?"

"We snuck out." Evie said simply, leaning against Oliver. "Well…technically, I snuck out. He dragged me out the dorm window and into the forest." Ron raised an eyebrow while shoving the rest of his chocolate bar into his mouth.

"Into the woods eh?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "What happened out there?"

"That's classified information." Oliver quickly replied. Evie rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea."


	15. Sweet Hot Chocolate

Hufflepuffgirl rocks, she reviewed so therefore I adore her now!!

Evie rushed under the dim lights of the castle walls reflecting in her red slightly tousled hair. There were many things that Evie didn't understand about people, especially about the male sex. Right now, she was puzzling away on her newest dilemma. It was late at night, close to one in the morning according to her bedside clock. In the middle of her peaceful slumber, when she was just enjoying a lovely abstract dream of she and Oliver flying over the lake, she was awakened by an owl tapping loudly at her window. After she had fallen out of bed from the shock and opened the window for the owl, she was "pleased" to see the owl land on her bed and start ripping at her sheets. Attached to the talon of the owl was a small letter from none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore, requesting her immediate presence in his office. So, despite her best judgments, Evie dragged herself out of her dorm room and was now currently walking towards Dumbledore's office.

She shivered, mentally cursing herself for not putting on slippers before she left. The floor was shockingly cold and she felt like her feet were about to fall off. A shiver went up her spine as she suddenly stepped on a half frozen puddle of water. She shook her foot, pursing her lips together.

"Who the hell leaves water in the middle of the hallway?" She mumbled to herself. "If it was a freaking' Weasley, I'll kill them...whichever one I run into first...and that probably means that Ron is going to die." Evie wrung out the bottom of her pant leg and gave her foot a good shake to try and get rid of the rest of the water before proceeding towards Dumbledore's office. Evie had better get some hot chocolate and a blanket when she got down there...possibly some slippers...or else she was going to have to take somebody out.

Evie approached the tall raven, mumbling the password and watching it slowly rise up in a spiral staircase. She leaned against the column of the raven, letting out a heavy sigh as Dumbledore's door came into sight. This had better be worth her time or else she was going to absolutely lose it. She did not like losing sleep over something stupid…and if this was something stupid, she wasn't going to be too happy. She knocked on the door and it quickly swung open. With a few timid steps inside, she saw that Dumbledore was sitting hunched over mountains of papers on his desk. She raised an eyebrow as the door slowly closed behind her thanks to a gentle wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"Good evening Evie, I hope that I didn't disturb you." He said, never looking up from his papers. Evie pursed her lips together, plopping down in the leather chair across from her. She saw no hot chocolate, she saw no blanket; she was not happy.

"I don't know what your definition of disturbing somebody is, but usually when you wake somebody up in the middle of the night, it's disturbing them." She replied quickly. Dumbledore dipped his quill into a small pot of ink.

"So then I did disturb you." Evie rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the chair, tucking her knees up to her chest.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to bed." She demanded. He finally put down his quill, looking up at her with crossed hands.

"How's school?"

"Is that why you woke me up?" She asked heatedly. "Just so that you could ask me how school's going?" Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that it would be polite to begin our conversation with some small talk." Evie rolled her eyes.

"It's too late for small talk."

"All right then, if you don't want to make small talk, we'll just get right into things. When do you think you're going to be talking to Harry?"

"Probably at breakfast."

"No, when are you going to talk to him about you two being brother and sister?" Evie's eyes widened.

"I'm supposed to talk to him about it? I thought that you or Sirius were going to tell him…and I would just kinda be there and hope that he would take the news well!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. The Order decided that it would be best if you told him and we would prefer that you do it as soon as possible." Evie quickly shook her head.

"No, that's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"Well it's not fair to Harry if you don't tell him."

"You're just doing this to be mean." She muttered. Dumbledore slowly shook his head.

"I wouldn't do something just to be mean. I just want everybody to be on the same level…and that means telling Harry." Evie sighed.

"Fine…I'll tell him…but I want you there…and Sirius too…and anybody else that you can fit into your office." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So I'm assuming that you want every member of the Order that we can find by tomorrow night?" Evie's eyes widened.

"I have to tell him by tomorrow?" She asked. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you ever let somebody know when they're supposed to do something life changing?"

"We try to, but sometimes we can misstep on things." Evie sighed as she slowly stood up.

"Tomorrow night at seven sound good to you?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." Dumbledore said. "Go get some sleep and enjoy school tomorrow." She looked back at him with her eyes narrowed.

"There had better be hot chocolate here waiting for me…or else I'm not saying a word." He looked up at her with a kind, gentle smile on his face.

"I will fill the biggest cup that I can find with the sweetest hot chocolate known to man." Evie nodded, pushing the door open.

"Damn straight you will."


	16. The British Inquisition

Evie nervously itched her head, trying to mentally figure out why her hair had been pulled back into this dreadful bun. She couldn't believe how much Molly Weasley was freaking out about this. She looked to be more nervous then Evie. First she had started braiding Evie's hair as soon as she had sat down. Then she took the braid down and started to French braid her hair around her head. About twenty minutes later, Molly took the French braid down and then pulled it back into a tight bun. Evie could see that she was once again fidgeting and was about to start fixing her hair again. She scooted away from her slightly, but Molly already had that tempted look in her eyes.

"Molly, I swear to God, if you try to fix my hair, I will shave my head." She said, gripping the arms of her chair.

"Come on Molly, give Evie a break." Arthur told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She eased back into her chair, wringing her hands nervously.

"I just…this is happening so fast." She whispered. Evie undid her bun and shook out her hair, letting her curls fly out around her.

"When is Harry supposed to get here?" She asked.

"He should be done with dinner and get the note in a few minutes." Sirius told her. Evie looked up at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Do you realize that we haven't been in the same room since Harry's birthday?" She asked. Sirius chuckled.

"That was an interesting day."

"I remember that you gave Harry a toy broomstick and…mom got all upset because she thought that Harry was too young to have a broomstick and that he was going to break his head open on the pavement." Sirius continued to chuckle.

"And I remember how you got so jealous because your mother wouldn't let you ride it." Evie smirked.

"Then dad snuck me on it and I ended up stuck in a tree...fun thinking about old memories, don't you think?" Sirius let out a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long time since I was even allowed to reminisce."

"You do realize that that's very depressing." Evie whispered. Sirius nodded.

"There aren't many happy things in the world anymore…and now that Fudge's gone off the deep end, there's not much more that we can do." Evie bit her lower lip, her leg starting to bounce up and down.

"I hate this…somebody shoot me in the face please!"

The door suddenly swung open and a pair of red headed brothers came running into the room. This wasn't the twins, it was none other than Charlie and Bill Weasley. They were drenched, having just rushed in from the pouring rain.

"Sweet dragons, who on earth said that it could rain so hard?" Bill muttered to his brother as they shed their coats and started to try and dry their hair.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Evie smirked as the two brothers still seemed to be completely ignorant towards her presence.

"I'm pretty sure that nobody can control how much it rains...unless they've got a good spell for that sort of thing." The two quickly turned around and it was as if somebody had opened a flood gate.

"Evie…is that you?" Bill asked hesitantly. Evie presented her left hand, showing off the permanently defined red scar.

"Show me another girl that has this on their hand." The two brothers smiled as they quickly rushed to Evie, pulling her out of her chair and forcing her into a wet hug. She groaned, thinking of how her taffeta top would never recover.

"We thought that you were still down in Germany."

"Yeah, and that your memory had been erased."

"If you can't tell, I'm here and I remember everything." She knocked them both in the head. "For two boys that are supposed to be really smart, you two sure are dumb." Charlie chuckled, rubbing the spot where Evie had hit him.

"How long have you had your memory back?" He asked as he watched Evie sit back down.

"A few months. That's why I'm here, to keep an eye on Harry." Bill furrowed his brow together as he turned his eyes towards Arthur.

"Was anybody going to tell Charlie and I what was going on?"

"You two were busy when we had all of the meetings to decide this and we didn't want to bother you."

"Next time we should be bothered." Charlie insisted. He rustled up Evie's hair with the quick flick of his hand. "Evie's like our little sister, we have to be concerned with her affairs."

"Speaking of affairs, any boy news?" Bill asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Evie stuck out her tongue and turned her back towards the boys.

"My love life is none of your concern."

"Still, when you have the chance to brag that you're dating a Quidditch player, you won't do it." Evie looked to the door with a blush instantly spreading across her cheeks when she saw Oliver smirking in the doorway. She uneasily stood up, knowing that Bill and Charlie were already coming up with every question possible to ask Oliver.

"I thought that you had a game." She whispered as the two met and she was pulled into Oliver's tight embrace. He lightly kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment too long.

"The game got rained out and I was informed at the last minute that there was an Order meeting." She lightly kissed his cheek with a little smirk.

"Admit it, you only came because you knew that I would be here."

"Oh, you know me too well." He said, giving her ear a light bite. She giggle, pushing at his chest. Arthur suddenly cleared his throat while Charlie and Bill glared slightly at Oliver.

"If you two wouldn't mind, we have some very important matters to attend to." He told them firmly. "I'm sure that Harry would not appreciate walking in to see you two...nibbling on each other." Evie laced her fingers together with Oliver, taking him over to the seat that they were going to share.

"In all fairness, Harry's already seen us make out on the street so I doubt that a few love bites are really going to scare him." Arthur shook his head as Evie seated herself in Oliver's lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Oliver finally noticed that the two red headed brothers were glaring at him with an anger that he had never seen before. He nervously swallowed, fearing that he was about to get beaten up by a pair of Weasley brothers.

"Is…is something the matter?" He asked them.

"You know that we grew up with Evie?" Charlie asked. Bill slowly nodded.

"The three of us were really close…you could almost say that Evie's like our little sister." Evie pursed her lips together.

"Stop it." She warned them.

"We just want to make sure that whoever she's dating is going to take good care of her and not hurt her…are you going to take care of her?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop it you two!" Evie exclaimed. Oliver gave her hip a squeeze before slowly sliding her off of his lap and standing up.

"I think that Evie would be the first one to say that she appreciates your concern of her well being, but I can assure you that any choices that she makes are her own and I have in no way influenced her decisions. If she wants to date me, that is her choice and I don't see how it is any of your business." He said calmly. Bill and Charlie still kept their hard glares on their faces, but Evie could tell that they were impressed by him standing up to them.

"What's Evie's favorite color?" Bill asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this silly."

"Maroon." Oliver replied despite her comment. She sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"What instrument does she play?"

"Violin and she plays beautifully."

"Just stick to the questions." Charlie told him with his arms aggressively crossed.

"Fine, she plays the violin."

"Where is the one place in the world where she has not performed?"

"Cambodia."

"Where was her favorite place to perform."

"Vienna."

"Which place had the worse food?"

"Russia."

"When's her birthday?"

"September 26th."

"How old will she be on her next birthday?"

"18."

"What's her middle name?"

"Cecilia." Evie shook her head, massaging her temples slowly as she tried to block out the questions.

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Are you interested in Evie for strictly a sexual purpose?" Evie's cheeks instantly went dark and her eyes as she stared up at Bill.

"You can't make him answer that!" She exclaimed.

"No." Oliver insisted. "I think that she's a wonderful person and…I've never heard anybody play the violin so beautifully before. And I think that she likes me too…even though she won't call me her boyfriend in public." Evie bit her lower lip slightly as he quickly glanced over at her. Bill and Charlie exchanged quickly glances before nodding at one another.

"All right, he's good." Evie got up and wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry." She whispered into her ear. Oliver smirked.

"Say that I'm your boyfriend and we'll call it even." Evie giggled, lightly kissing his cheek.

"You're my boyfriend, happy?"

"Very."

"All right, if you're all done, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Arthur asked. Everybody quickly found a place to sit, Evie and Oliver happily returning to their shared position on the chair together.

"Wonderful, I'm glad that we can all cooperate." Sirius muttered.

"Harry should be here very soon." Albus commented. "Evie, have you thought about what you're going to say?" She slowly nodded.

"I've given it some thought…but I'm not sure I entirely like what I've come up with."

"Well, you'll have to come up with something."

"You know, I really wish that you hadn't just sprung this on me at the last minute, especially when I was still half asleep! And where the hell is my hot chocolate?" Albus chuckled, waving his hand and a large mug of hot chocolate appeared on the edge of his desk. Evie snatched it up, taking a huge sip from it. She swirled it around in her mouth for a moment, her eyes focused on Albus. She swallowed, letting out a little sigh.

"Well, how is it?" He asked. Evie glanced down at her mug before looking back at him.

"That's some damn good hot chocolate."


	17. You'll Be No Help To Anybody

Evie rested her head against Oliver's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

"You did leave the note on Harry's bed, right?" Evie asked, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Albus. Oliver was half asleep underneath her. Evie had curled up on top of him, pushing off her shoes and snuggling underneath his jacket. Bill and Charlie had parked it in front of the fire with Sirius leaning against the tall marble pillar. Albus was seated behind his desk with Arthur and Molly right next to him. They had been waiting for almost two hours for Harry to show up and Evie was starting to think that this was getting ridiculous.

"You did put the note in Harry's room, didn't you Sirius?" Albus asked. Sirius glanced up at him with wide eyes.

"Me? I thought that you put the note on his bed. You're the one who's here twenty/four seven!" He exclaimed. "I'm on the bloody run for Jason's sake, I'm lucky that I could actually be here tongiht." Albus sighed, hanging his head.

"Well, I see that this was our problem." He muttered. Evie rolled her eyes.

"No shit." She muttered.

"Nothing to worry about, this is something that can easily be fixed." Albus snapped his fingers and Harry suddenly appeared before them. He already had his pajamas on and was obviously in the middle of brushing his teeth. He blinked a few times as he pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth with the toothpaste still in his mouth. Evie laughed at the look on his face.

"For the love of God, give him a bowl to spit." She said with a little giggle escaping her lips. A bowl instantly appeared in front of Harry and he quickly spit, covering his mouth with his hands so that nobody could see. He quickly swallowed and the bowl disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What am I doing here Head Master?" Harry asked. Albus cleared his throat and Evie quickly took that as her cue. She stood up with a small smirk on her face, nervously clearing her throat.

"Hi Harry…how's it going?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a little confused as to why I'm here, but I'm going to assume that it has to do with the Order." Evie slowly nodded.

"I guess…um…I'm sorry, this is really awkward." She whispered. Harry furrowed his brow together as he leaned to the side and looked at Albus.

"What's going on Head Master?" He asked. Albus slowly got up, coming around his desk and placing a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Don't be alarmed Harry, but Evie has something important to tell you." He said. Albus patted Evie's shoulder before returning back to his desk. Evie looked over her shoulder at him as he plopped down in his chair.

"Well you're a great big bundle of help." She muttered. Sirius chuckled as he slowly shook his head. Evie pulled Harry to sit down, forcing him to sit down across from her on the floor. "Okay, so this is really weird and I don't know how to say it…but do you remember when you were told that you didn't have any family?" She asked. Harry slowly nodded.

"Yeah, save for my crazy aunt and uncle and that loaf of a cousin I've got." He said with a little smirk. Evie scoffed.

"Yeah, Dudley's a great big blob of a person." She said with a little laugh. Harry's smirk suddenly disappeared from his face and he stared blankly at Evie.

"How did you know that my cousin's name was Dudley?" He asked. Evie's face instantly went pale.

"Um…I know them because…I'm related to them too." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Evie was trying to play this off as if it weren't a big deal, but the look on Harry's face suggested otherwise.

"Are you related to Uncle Vernon?" He asked. Evie slowly shook her head.

"No…Aunt Petunia." The color slowly started to drain from his face as he just stared at her.

"So am I." He whispered. Harry quickly shot up, the understanding clicking in his head. He went straight to Sirius, backing him against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily. Sirius nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Calm down Harry, there's no need to get upset." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You lied to me." He whipped around to look at everybody in the room. "You all lied to me!" Harry exclaimed. Evie gently pulled on his arm, but he ripped it away. "And where the hell have you been all these years? Were you really in Germany?" Evie slowly nodded.

"I've been in Germany since I was four…they erased my memory and blocked my scar." She explained.

"Why couldn't you stay with me? Why did I have to be alone? I thought that my family was dead!" Evie pursed her lips together, trying desperately to find something to say to Harry to somehow comfort him.

"I don't know…nobody ever told me..." She said.

"That's not good enough!" He screamed. Evie stepped back as she watched Harry's face turn bright red. "Isn't my life already screwed up enough without a sister coming out of nowhere? Do you think that this is fair?" Harry asked angrily. Evie quickly shook her head.

"No, I don't think that this is fair. I don't think either of us have had much of a fair life."

"You're a famous violinist who's gone all over the world and you're saying that you've never had a fair life?" He asked angrily. "You're just going to get in the way...you'll be no help to any of us." Harry suddenly pushed her aside and went running out of the room. Evie stared after him near tears. The room was absolutely silent as Harry's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Evie slowly turned her head back towards them, tears starting to streak down her cheeks.

"I…I don't think that went very well."


	18. You Being Naked Would Be Like Christmas

Rock it out Hufflepuffgirl, you are amazing!!

Oliver paced back and forth, a clearly upset look on his face as Evie sat precariously on the window ledge. She could almost feel the rain against her skin as she rested her back against the windowpane. It hadn't stopped raining for hours and it showed absolutely no signs of stopping; not even enough for the visitors of the castle to escape back into their own homes. Evie almost wished that it would stop, she felt lke running outside. That was the only way that people could ever tell if she was upset: she would go running for hours without saying a word. Evie wouldn't even take her iPod. She would just run. Evie suddenly jumped when Oliver violently punched the wall.

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that!" He exclaimed under his breath. Evie shrugged her shoulders, her eyes focused on the rain slapping against the windows. Harry's explosion had caused some obvious tension in the Order. Rooms were quickly assigned to the guests and a word was never said to Evie. There were no apologies or gentle hug; just silent glances as they left Dumbledore's office.

They were in Oliver's room, both dressed and ready for bed. Evie had pulled her hair straight back into a sloppy bun and was wearing a pair of long floral pajama pants and a light tank top. Oliver was dressed in simply his boxers. Evie would have enjoyed the view if she were't so upset about Harry.

"He had every right to." She said, slipping down from the window ledge and slowly making her way over to Oliver's bed. "Would you be upset if somebody did that to you, told you that been lied too more than you thought?" She asked as she flopped down onto his bed. "Personally, I think just showing up on him unannounced was very rude."

"I wouldn't have screamed at you and pushed you just because you supposedly did something rude." He said harshly as he sat down next to her. Even though Oliver had been Harry's teammate for years, it was clear that that didn't matter to him right now. Oliver was mad at him and that as all that he could think about. Evie smirked up at him.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend. You'd be a terribly bad boyfriend if you pushed me and yelled at me." Oliver smirked.

"Wonderful point."

"I'm sure that he'll come around eventually, I just have to give him some time to accept this." Oliver laid down next to her, sliding a hand up her shirt to rest on her stomach. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?"

"It's possible…would you like to spend the night?" Evie slowly shook her head, rolling away from him and onto her stomach.

"Sorry, I've got a test in the morning and I really need the sleep." Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"I won't keep you up too late." He said, running his finger across his chest, making an X across his heart. "Cross my heart." Evie smirked.

"Hope to die?" She asked with a giggle. Oliver quickly nodded.

"Stick a needle in my eye." Evie shook her head.

"That's all well and good, but I would rather sleep…no offense to you." She muttered. "What's got you in the mood all of a sudden anyway?"

"Your shirt, I can see right through it." He happily admitted. Evie's facial expression didn't change, but a deep blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

"How?" She asked hesitantly with a straight face.

"The firelight…and that extremely thin shirt that you're wearing. Didn't anybody teach you that you should always wear a bra to bed?"

"I've got small boobs, I don't need to wear a bra." Oliver's gaze slowly drifted downwards.

"I beg to differ." He muttered. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I need to wear a bra to bed, that I'm...sagging?" She asked with a little giggle. Oliver quickly shook his head.

"No, I just don't think that you've got small boobs. I think that they're a rather nice size." Evie giggled, sinking down into the mattress and slowly crossing her arms.

"I think that I should go now." She muttered, quickly jumping up. Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to the bed on top of him.

"You can't leave me all alone in this big scary castle." He whispered into her ear. Evie rolled her eyes as she tried to pull away with a loud laugh.

"You lived here for seven years, I think that you'll be fine."

"But I was never alone." He replied. "Please stay with me, I promise that nothing that you don't want to happen will happen." He moved her hair and started kissing along her neck. She let out a little sigh.

"You swear it?" She asked. Oliver nodded.

"Do I need to cross my heart again?" Evie giggled.

"No, I believe you." She whispered. Oliver pulled himself up the bed, crawling under the covers and patting the spot next to him.

"Come on, it's nice and warm under here." Evie laughed, still keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can see that." She said. Oliver sighed, leaning against his propped up elbows.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting." He said with a new glimmer in his eyes. Evie wasn't sure if the glimmer in his eyes was from the fire or God knows what else, but Evie was enticed by it. She slowly crawled up to him, sinking down into the blankets and staring up at him with a small smirk.

"Are you happy now?" She asked. Oliver chuckled.

"I'd be happier if you were naked, but I'll settle for this." He said simply. There was a brief pause between them as Oliver nervously cleared his throat. "Would you get naked?" Evie scoffed, pulling up the covers.

"In your dreams." She muttered. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Please?"

"Being naked would just make your night, wouldn't it?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Seeing you naked would be like Christmas times twenty...possibly fifty." Oliver replied dramatically. Evie laughed, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Maybe in a few years…we'll talk about it."


	19. I Believe In You

Hermione W. Cullen and Hufflepuffgirl: you are both freakishly amazing and I love you more then life itself. Seriously, you have no idea!!

Evie woke up late the next morning, suddenly not caring if she had missed her test. She was surprised by her sudden change of mood, but that feeling of surprise didn't stay for long. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange form of anxiety. She used to feel like this right before a huge concert, but she hadn't done a concert in months. It quickly occurred to her that she was absolutely scared out of her mind. Evie was starting to doubt that she could even help Harry when he battled Voldermort. Yes, she was a witch, but she wasn't completely sure that she was a _powerful_ witch. From what she had heard, Harry was unbeatable. He was supposedly amazing and could beat anyone at a duel that came his way. She was sure that if she couldn't beat Voldermort, Harry would have an extremely easy time…there was almost no point to her being here. The prophecy had said that she would have to fall…maybe that would be the thing that would motivate Harry to defeat Voldermort…

When the thoughts started to bounce around in her head, she had popped out of bed and started to pace back and forth with her breathing heavy and uncontrollable. There was a churning in her stomach that she couldn't stop. She wanted to leave; she no longer felt safe here. Evie was about to just leave and hop on the first train to Germany when Oliver finally woke up after she had tripped over the fire poker. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright morning like while Evie tried to put the poker back on its rack.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily, slowly wiping the crust away from his eyes.

"Eleven thirty seven." She said, standing up straight and continuing to pace back and forth across the room. Oliver slowly sat up with his brows furrowed together.

"Evie…are you okay?" Evie simply started shaking her head. She suddenly stopped pacing and looked over at him with her brows furrowed together as if she were about to cry.

"What if I can't do it?" She asked nervously. Oliver pushed back his covers, slowly standing up with cautious steps.

"What if you can't do what?"

"What if I can't protect Harry? What if I fail...and he ends up dead...and it's all my fault? What am I supposed to do then? I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I let my only brother die." It was then that the tears started to flow without Evie's control. Oliver was instantly at Evie's side, but to his surprise she pushed him away. "I can't let Harry down." She whispered. "He'll never like me if I can't even protect him."

"He won't hate you if you can't fend off a dark wizard. If you want my honest opinion, he'll be happy with you for trying." Evie smiled slightly through her tears, but they continued to flow.

"That should cheer me up, but it doesn't." She said sadly. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to sit back down on the edge of his bed.

"Okay, let's think about this reasonably. You're only seventeen years old and Harry's fifteen. I don't think that Voldermort will be coming after you so soon." Evie looked over at him, her cheeks starting to dry and an eyebrow raised.

"He tried to kill us when Harry was a baby and I was four. I don't think he's going to way much longer." She said. Oliver let out a little sigh, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Okay…but you can't constantly live in fear that tomorrow you're going to be killed. You have to…live in the moment, you know?" He asked. Evie sighed, nervously scratching her head and then fixing her bun.

"Has it always been so dark?" She asked, her eyes vacantly focused on the floor. Oliver furrowed his brow together and glanced out the window.

"But…it's really sunny outside." He commented. Evie laughed slightly as she shook her head.

"No, I mean have things always been so depressing and bleak and so...hopeless?" She asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders, wrapping an arm around Evie.

"I don't know…I guess I just haven't really been paying attention lately." Evie leaned her head against Oliver's shoulders, her eyes slowly closing.

"Is it possible for them to erase my memory again and send me back to Germany?" She asked with a little whimper.

"Probably not." Oliver muttered. "You could always ask, but I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore's going to say no." Evie smirked, flopping back down onto the bed with a little sigh.

"I want to go back home." She whispered. "Well…back to Germany at least." Evie suddenly glanced up at Oliver only to support herself up with her elbows. "You know where I really want to go? Where I'd like to spend the next several months?" Oliver raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"Back to Vienna." She whispered. "They had the best food…and they absolutely adored me there." Oliver smirked as she fell back down onto the bed. "You would love it in Vienna, it is so gorgeous this time of year." Oliver laid down next to her, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"I'll take you one of these days if you want." He offered. Evie smiled, turning onto her side and curling up next to Oliver.

"Would you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Oliver quickly nodded.

"I'll take you and we'll visit all the sights and then go to a café and have spaghetti and a coffee!" Evie raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oliver, you do realize that Vienna's in Austria…not in Italy…right?" He bit his lower lip with a blush slowly covering his cheeks.

"…I do now!" He said quickly with a wide smile. She kissed the side of his cheek, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You're too cute." She whispered against his skin. Oliver chuckled.

"I know."

Evie curled against Oliver with a slight smirk. He started to pet her hair, lulling her into a state of insomnia. She was about to fall asleep, but knew that if she did that Oliver would be mad.

"Hey Evie?" She mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes', but that wasn't good enough for Oliver. He shook her slightly, her eyes popping open with a groan.

"What?"

"I believe that you can do it...if that makes you feel any better." Evie smirked.

"It does...thank you..."


	20. Life's Just Unfair

That same morning, on the other side of the castle, a young Harry Potter was brooding to himself at the far end of the breakfast table. He had no idea where his friends were, but that seemed to be the norm nowadays. They were never around when he seemed to need them the most and unfortunately that need was growing stronger with his visions and the pain coming from his scar. Not to mention now he was finding out that he had been lied to his entire life. He could handle them lying to him about being a wizard, that wasn't even entirely their fault. When they don't tell him that he actually has a family member that's alive, then he gets mad. From what Evie had said, they had lied to her too, even going as far as to erase her memory and her scar to keep her from remembering anything. He didn't blame her…he was just angry about the situation.

Harry suddenly jumped when a letter fell into his bowl of oatmeal. He cringed as he slowly pulled the envelope out and slowly started to clean it off with his napkin. It slowly slid from the paper and back into his bowl with disturbing plops. Harry quickly lost his appetite when he saw the ink sinking into his oatmeal. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the small note stuffed inside.

'Skip class, meet me in the woods next to Hagrid's hut. Time's running out. Padfoot.'

Harry sighed. He was still hungry, but he was going to assume that he was just going to have to skip breakfast and go meet Sirius. He tucked the note into his pocket, slung his bag over his shoulder, and quickly disappeared from the Great Hall. Making sure that nobody was following him, Harry rushed down the roughly beaten path to Hagrid's hut. He wandered through the pumpkin patch and went into the woods to see the shaggy black dog waiting for him in the brush. Within the blink of an eye, the dog quickly transformed into Harry's godfather.

"Good morning Harry." He said with a wide smirk.

"What's so good about it?" He asked glumly. Sirius pursed his lips together.

"Still upset about Evie?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You've got to give her a break Harry. This whole thing isn't her fault you know. She's just as in the dark as you are and you screaming at her isn't going to help." Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying that there's more that you're not telling me?" He asked. Sirius shook his head, avoiding the question.

"Just go and talk to Evie, she's your sister after all."

"I want proof." Harry insisted. Without missing a beat, Sirius pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"That was taken the day that you were born." He said as Harry looked it over. His mother was holding him in her arms and there was a young girl sitting in her lap. She had wild, red curly hair and was repeatidly kissing Harry on the forehead.

"That's Evie?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius slowly nodded.

"From the day that you were born, you were always the most important person in her life. She never left your side, always begged your mom to let her hold her; she even moved a blanket and pillow into your room so that she could be near you." Harry continued to stare down at the photograph before he finally handed it back to Sirius.

"She looks a lot like mom." He whispered.

"It was Evie who originally saved you." He said. "If she hadn't been sleeping in your room that night, you would have died instantly. She took the initial brunt of the blow. Voldermort's magic went through her hand and hit you in the forehead." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"If it had hit me, it would have gone…straight through my head?" He asked with a nervous shake in his voice. Sirius nodded.

"I don't know for sure, but that's what a lot of people in the Order assume." He said. "She saved you."

"Then why would you hide her in Germany and erase her memory?"

"Because Evie remembered everything that happened. Do you think that she would want to stick around knowing what she would have to do? She would have been running as fast as she could, probably end up on some remote island waiting for things to blow over." Harry furrowed his brow together.

"Doesn't she just have to help me fight Voldermort?" Sirius slowly shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"Then what does she have to do?" Sirius sighed.

"You know that there's a prophecy concerning you and Voldermort. There's also a prophecy about Evie and Voldermort. It says that for you to defeat Voldermort…she ahs to fall." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is she supposed to trip and actually fall or…"

"She has to die." The expression on Harry's face slowly fell from his face.

"But…that's not fair."

"I believe that all of us are very aware of how unfair you and Evie have it." He said. "There's nothing that we can do, this is how things are supposed to be. Evie is supposed to die and that will then give you the chance to kill Voldermort. He will use all of his magic to take her down and then you'll have your chance to defeat him. That's just how things have to be...as unfair as they may seem." Harry sprung to his feet, his fists clenched.

"You can't let the only family that I've ever known die!" He exclaimed. Sirius grabbed Harry by his shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

"You have to keep calm Harry." Sirius told him. Harry shook his head and threw away Sirius's arms. He made a mad dash for the castle, a slow drizzle of rain starting to cover the castle. "Harry!" Sirius called after him, but the young boy was already out of ear shot.

As Harry was making his way back to the castle, Evie was making her way down from Oliver's room. She had forced herself to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt while Oliver was still wearing his wrinkled pajamas.

"Let me take you out to breakfast." He insisted for the seventh time. Evie smirked.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered.

"You have to eat sooner or later."

"I don't feel like eating right now." She said. Oliver slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Then how about later tonight?" Oliver offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner at my favorite restaurant…in Vienna." Evie gasped, suddenly stopping in the hallway and slapping Oliver on the chest.

"No way!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Oliver chuckled.

"Yes way…if you say yes of course." He said with a wide smile. Evie giggled.

"That sounds like fun…I guess I'll have dinner with you." Oliver chuckled.

"I'm honored."

The pair traveled down the winding stairs, hearing their footsteps echo around them. Evie jumped when she heard the front doors of the castle creek open. She peeked down to see a breathless Harry coming from the wet outdoors. The minute that he spotted her, Harry went running towards her. He ran into her, wrapping his arms around her and nearly knocking Evie down.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. Evie blinked a few times as he kept his hold around her waist.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." He said into her shoulder. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you…I thought that you were lying to me like everybody else." Evie smirked slightly, lightly patting his shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart…it's okay." She whispered. "I forgive you." Harry quickly pulled back when he suddenly realized that he was soaking wet and by holding onto Evie, he was ruining her clothes.

"Sorry, I forgot that it was raining outside." Evie giggled, pulling at her shirt and wringing it out. She quickly realized that the only way for the water to come out was to let it dry.

"So what made you change your mind from last night?"

"Sirius." Harry replied with the simple shrug of his shoulders. Evie slowly nodded.

"Ah, I see that he's used his powers of negotiation to persuade you." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"He has that effect on people." Harry commented with a sly smile on his face. Evie giggled.

"You sound so much like dad." She said with a soft sigh. Harry's newfound smile faltered, but his eyes kept their glow.

"You remember mom and dad?" He asked in a small voice. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm starting to remember them. A lot of my memories are still locked away and they come out kind of randomly. I'd love to tell you what I remember when I have the time." Oliver put a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder.

"If you want, we can reschedule our dinner so that you two can catch up." He offered.

"Don't let me ruin your plans if you're already doing something." Harry quickly interjected. Evie and Oliver quickly shook their heads.

"Don't worry." Oliver quickly said.

"We can always reschedule." Evie said. "And besides, I would love to hang out with you. It'll be awesome! We'll stay up late, watch movies, and eat ice cream until we can't stand the thought of another bite!" Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know…I'm not a girl." He muttered. Evie laughed, messing up his hair.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that fact." Evie rustled up his hair again with Harry letting out a small groan.

"Come on, stop it." Harry said with a small smirk. Evie laughed.

"It's not like you actually took time to do your hair this morning." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I need to?" Evie innocently quirked her head to the side.

"Maybe…"


	21. Beware: I'm Getting Naked

Evie plopped down in front of the fire, a giant bowl of popcorn in her arms. She and Harry had set up a little bit of a camp grounds down in the common room after they were sure that everybody had gone to bed. They were dressed in their pajamas, after much convincing by Evie, and were getting ready to watch a movie. She had chosen one of her favorites: Love Actually. When it had been released in Germany, she had gone to see it and happily ignored the German subtitles. It was the funniest movies that she had ever seen and when she heard that Harry hadn't seen it, she knew that she had to correct a wrong. She had been slaving over a microwave for at least ten minutes. Evie was just finishing fixing a delicious bowl of popcorn.

"It's coated with dark chocolate, nutmeg, and butter." She stated proudly. Harry raised an eyebrow as Evie shoved at least five pieces into her mouth.

"It sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen."

"You just say that because you're not used to the buttery goodness."

"Did the people that you used to live with teach you how to make this?" He asked. Evie was about to pop another cornel into her mouth, but she ended up starring at it for a moment.

"Yeah…it was a family secret recipe…I guess it isn't anymore." She said, shrugging her shoulders and popping the piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"What are they like?"

"The Offenbach's? Oh they're great people, it's because of them that I have my entire career. If I hadn't been encouraged to play the violin, I would have probably spent more time on my school work instead of practicing." Harry smirked.

"And we know that there's no point in doing school work."

"Your friend Ron is a good example of that." Evie muttered while rolling her eyes.

"He has a crush on you, you know that right?" Harry commented, finally taking a chance and trying Evie's popcorn. He quickly found that it was possibly the most delicious thing that he had ever eaten. Evie scoffed.

"You're lying to me, you just have to be lying to me."

"I thought that he was going to cry when he found out that you were dating Oliver. I think that he has a thing for red heads, even though he won't admit it." Evie simply shook her head.

"That shocks me…I thought that the little bugger hated me after we first met. I'll be sure to wear something horribly revealing the next time that I see him."

"He's up in the dorm room…if you're interested." He mentioned. A giant devilish smile slowly came onto Evie's face as she slowly turned her head up towards the dorm room.

"Avert your eyes, I'm about to get naked."

"Don't get naked!" Harry exclaimed. "There are other guys up there too." Evie thought for a moment before she stood up and jumped over the couch. She slid off her pajama pants leaving her in a pair of boy shorts and tied her tank top up to show off as much skin as possible. Harry kept his eyes on the fire as he heard Evie skip up the dorm stairs.

"Tell him that you need to get something from my night table…it's close to his bed." Harry offered. Evie giggled.

"Oh I do love how we've become such a wonderful team." Harry shrugged.

"I think that it's because we're just so awesome."

"Do you think it's because we're awesome?" Harry quickly nodded.

"I think it's beause we're awesome." Evie laughed again as she skipped up the stairs.

As she pushed open the door, her hears instantly picked up the soft snores of the teenage boys. She smirked slightly when she saw a little ball of red that she assumed to be Ron. She sauntered over to Harry's bed, slowly bending over with her eyes focused on Ron. She grimaced when she noticed that he was fast asleep and wrapped up tightly in his blankets. She began digging around under Harry's bed for something big and heavy. She finally found the handle of something very heavy and a wide smile spread across her face. Evie lifted the strap up as far as it could go before she dropped it to the ground with a loud bang. Ron popped up from the bed, his eyes glazed over as he searched for the source of the loud noise. His eyes finally settled on Evie as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked with mock innocence. Ron nervously swallowed as his face slowly turned a lovely shade of red.

"Yeah…it's okay." He said quickly. Evie had to admit that she was doing a pretty good acting job. She had Ron absolutely squirming in his bed.

"I was just getting something from under Harry's bed." Evie said as she crouched back down and pulled out the gigantic case that she had 'accidentally' dropped. "Sorry again, sleep well."

Evie rushed out of the room and back down to the common room. Harry had taken the giant bowl of popcorn and was cradling it in his lap.

"Well, how'd it go?" He asked, not even daring to look back at her. Evie quickly changed with a huge smirk on her face, throwing the case onto the couch and plopping down next to it.

"Best experience of my life." She muttered, stealing the popcorn from Harry.

"Can we start the movie now?" He asked. Evie quickly nodded, popping a few morsels into her chocolate deprived mouth.

"Let's roll."


	22. Has Anybody Told You That You're Perky?

Reviews kick butt, please remember that!!

"Have I told you that you're crazy?" Oliver smirked.

"Every day, why do you ask?" Evie shook her head, resting against Oliver with a slight smirk. He had kept his promise and, promptly, on Saturday night, he came to pick her up to take her to dinner in Vienna. They were both dressed in their best, Oliver in a button up shirt, a black blazer, and black ironed pants while Evie was dressed in a black chiffon dress that hugged her waist and then flared out at her hips. They flew over the channel and over Europe before they finally reached their destination: a small café in a small Vienna town. The stars were sparkling off of the ocean around them. Evie couldn't help but think that this was the most romantic thing that she had ever done. Of course, Oliver was the first real boyfriend that Evie had ever had so...she couldn't really say that it was the most romantic, more like the first romantic!

They were just finishing a giant piece of chocolate cake while a soft breeze blew past them. Evie didn't want this night to end, but knew that they would have to return soon thanks to her paper due Monday.

"It's so pretty tonight." Evie commented quietly. Oliver slowly nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want to do after this?" He whispered into her ear, gently running his fingers up and down her shoulder. Evie shrugged her shoulers with a raised eyebrow as she glanced up at him.

"I was planning on going back to my room and working on an essay due Monday." Oliver lightly kissed her cheek.

"What if I told you that I got a room just a short walk from here?" Evie pulled out of his arms, a glare plastered across her face.

"I'd say that you've wasted your money." She quickly shot back.

"It's all right, you don't need to get upset about this." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kind that loves me and won't judge me for doing something incredibly stupid." He said. Oliver had the goofiest grin on his face and Evie couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"You're such a prick."

"Oh goodness, such language for such a proper young lady." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

"Then why did you get so offended when I offered to take you to a beautiful room and make sweet love to you?" Evie nervously laughed at his choice of words. She hoped that he would never use those words again; they just sounded weird. He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead. Evie blushed slightly, feeling something hard press against her side. She could only think of one possibility of what that was.

"Oliver, aren't you embarrassed?" She asked as the people around them suddenly became very obvious.

"Just stay calm, nobody will notice." He whispered into her ear. Evie squirmed as one of his hands slowly slid up her leg. She shivered, the blush on her cheeks growing even heavier. She didn't think that it was actually possible for somebody to do this in public...

"Somebody will notice." She insisted.

"They will if you keep squirming and making that face."

"What face?" Oliver smirked, gently biting her ear lobe.

"You look like you're about to wet yourself." His hand suddenly slipped up her dress, making her gasp at the sudden blast of cool air. "And judging from that, you already have." Evie shuddered as he ran his fingers up and down, seeing the huge smile that took up the lower half of his face.

"You are being so evil." She insisted, sounding like she was almost out of breath. Oliver chuckled, continuing his under-table massage.

"Well, we do have a room that's waiting...we could go there if you wanted." Evie pursed her lips together as he pressed his fingers harder against her. She felt as if she was about to burst.

"Fine…but no sex." She said bluntly. Oliver gently kissed her cheek, pulling his fingers back and resting them on her knee.

"Anything you say pretty girl." Evie let out a little sigh, quickly standing up and smoothing down her dress. Oliver walked her to the front, paid the check, and soon the two were walking towards the town. Evie glanced down as Oliver grabbed her hand, a little smirk catching her lips.

"Are you going to put that thing away?" Oliver chuckled.

"I can't really put it away...it has to stay like that for a little while." Evie raised an eyebrow as her footsteps started to grow faster even though there wasn't a single soul on the sidewalks.

"Well how do you intend to do that?"

"You're going to put it away for me in a few minutes." He said.

"Be warned, I have no idea what to do with…it."

"You mean my penis?" He asked, crossing his eyes. Evie laughed, nudging him in the side.

"Yes, your penis. I don't know what to do with it or how to make it go down…although I've got a pretty good idea from the stories that Heidi would tell me." She shuddered slightly, daring to think of the things that her sister had told her about her many romps with her boyfriends.

They approached the hotel with its soft lamps reflecting on their shining skin. Evie held on tightly to Oliver's hand as he checked them into the hotel. She was extremely happy that the desk was high enough so that the desk clerk couldn't see Oliver's bulging erection. As soon as he was handed the key, Evie rushed up the stairs with Oliver close behind her. He laughed as he watched her literally run down the hallway.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked as she anxiously waited outside the door.

"I don't want anybody to come out of their room and see the tent in your pants you big dummy!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Oliver unlocked the door, pushing it open for Evie to rush into the room. He kicked it shut with a wide smirk on his face as Evie quickly tossed down her sequined black clutch.

"People have sex, men get erections, this is a common fact in our world." Evie blushed, quickly pulling the curtains shut.

"Yes, but I haven't done any of that stuff." Oliver took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Then it won't happen if you don't want it to." He whispered into her ear. She shivered as he reached around and pulled down the zipper of her dress.

"What if I don't want to get naked?" She asked when she felt him reach halfway down her back.

"You've got no choice there." He said. "You and I are getting naked tonight." Evie wrapped her arms around herself as Oliver finished unzipping her dress and started to pull at it gently.

"I don't want to get naked though." She said with a pouted lip.

"We'll get naked together, it'll be fun." He promised. Evie laughed as she gently pushed on his shoulder.

"Being naked leads to sex."

"And there's nothing wrong with sex." Evie laughed as he kept pulling at the zipper of her dress.

"Oliver, you promised." She whispered. He held her hands away from her body just long enough for him to pull down her dress. She screamed, covering herself and stumbling away from him. "Oliver!"

"Well look at you!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're very perky, has anybody ever told you that?" Evie glared at him, rushing to the bed and grabbing a pillow to cover herself.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're very mean?" She asked angrily. Oliver crawled towards her, a wicked smile on his face.

"Come on, you're very pretty." He told her sweetly. He bit her ear and pulled on it gently, trying to get the pillow away from her body.

"Oliver, I told you that I don't want to get naked."

"Would you feel better if I got naked?"

"I would feel better if we would put on some parkas and go home!" She exclaimed.

"But parkas are hot and no fun."

"They cover the naked." She insisted. "Right now, I would love to be covered." Despite that, Oliver started taking off his shirt with a huge smirk.

"This'll be fun."

"Are you drunk?" She asked as Oliver started to crawl back towards her with his shirt thrown next to her dress.

"Just a little buzzed, but I'm thinking perfectly clear if that's what you're worried about." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You know that I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that I won't be able to write my essay in time." Oliver finally reached her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Let go of the pillow." He whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly, but she still shook her head.

"I'm not that kind of girl." She whispered.

"I know, but it's okay to be that way around me." He took her wrists, forcing them down to her side and the pillow fell to the floor. Evie kept her eyes down with a blush spreading across her cheeks and then down her neck.

"This is embarrassing." She whispered. Oliver nudged her jaw with his chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I think that you're beautiful."

With that, he kissed her and they fell back onto the bed. Even the contact of their naked upper bodies was sending shivers down Evie's body. His fingers were gently and barely making contact with her skin. He pulled up long enough to pull his socks and the rest of his clothing off. Even though they were both naked and he was extremely close to her, Evie didn't care. This new contact was very strange, but at the same time very thrilling.

Oliver suddenly lifted himself up by his arms, almost completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked quietly. He let out a heavy sigh, a frustrated look on his face.

"I can't keep going." He whispered.

"Did you lose it?" Evie asked innocently. Oliver scoffed.

"You wish." He muttered. "If I keep going, you won't be a virgin for much longer." Evie smiled.

"I'm glad that you're considerate enough to keep that in mind." She whispered, running a hand across his cheek. He turned his lips to her palm, pressing them eagerly against her skin. Oliver whispered something against her skin before falling over to the side and pulling her against his chest. "What did you say?" She asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"Does it matter?" He asked, closing his eyes and thinking of ways to get rid of his erection. Evie pressing her body against his wasn't helping.

"Yes, I want to know what you said." She said with a little giggle. "If you don't tell me, I refuse to go down on you."

"I doubt that you even know what going down on somebody means."

"You could teach me…if you tell me what you said." Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I may have said something along the lines of…I love you…" Evie pushed herself up, with a look that Oliver could only describe as wonder.

"Why?" Oliver laughed.

"You know, usually when a man tells a woman that he loves her, the usual response is that she returns the affection." Evie crawled up, lightly kissing Oliver.

"Well, I might love you too." She said. Oliver laughed, rustling up her hair.

"Aren't you happy we met in that British pub?" He asked. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but the ending result was worth it."


	23. New Rules Are Such A Bother

swims around in her reviews

Oh, hey guys!

Thanks for being awesome and reviewing!!

After hours of wandering around the castle library, Evie left with a book in her hands and her nose buried deeply within its pages. Her mind was lost and she almost didn't notice the crowd slowly gathering around the entrance to the great hall. She looked over with a raised eyebrow, slowly approaching the outer skirts of the crowd. Evie noticed Harry near the heart of the crowd and slowly approached him as a tall ladder slowly rose out of the sea of students.

"What's going on now?" She asked while Filch climbed up the ladder with a sign and hammer in his hand.

"It's Umbridge." Harry muttered with his eyes narrowed. Evie pursed her lips together, watching Filch nail the sign to the wall. With everything that had been going on, she was surprised that she had been able to notice certain happenings in the castle. Professor Umbridge, the toad of the woman that she was, had slowly started taking over the school with the Ministry right behind her to support her. It was almost like Dumbledore was moving out and she was moving in. Even though she had seen Dumbledore around, it was only for brief moments. He would appear before her with a small smirk on his face before quickly disappearing into the crowd of students. Umbridge was clearly stepping over her boundaries of merely a teacher by posting what appeared to be the first of many rules.

"Who says that she's got the right to make new rules?" Ron asked angrily.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked nervously. A worried titter went through the crowd, Hermione's nervous question sparking conversations in every small group that stood below the ladder. Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously not here…once Umbridge starts making rules, there'll be no stopping her from taking over the school." Evie glanced over at Harry who had a very concentrated look on his face. "Any thoughts?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry slowly shook his head.

"I've already got ideas, but we can't talk about them here." Evie quickly nodded, knowing that she would be able to push the issue later when there weren't so many people here.

"Children, what are you all doing out here in the hallway?"

The crowd of students instantly turned to see Professor Umbridge waddling towards them in her disgustingly bright pink coat. Evie couldn't imagine what animal was that shade of pink. If they werent, she didn't want to think of how they had to be tortured and dyed that shade of Pepto Bismol puke pink. It was enough to make her sick.

"Shouldn't you all be in class?"

"It's lunch time." Evie said, bravely stepping out from the crowd. "Usually we don't spend our time in the classrooms." Professor Umbridge didn't move an inch; she didn't seem to be phased at all by Evie's words.

"Is that back sass that I hear young lady?" She asked without her tone wavering a bit.

"No, it's me stating a fact." She said. Evie was trying to keep the anger and sarcasm out of her voice, but it was very hard with the toad staring at her. Seriously, how did somebody this evil ever come into existence?

"What is your name young lady?" She asked, the sickly sweet smile on her face turning very sour.

"Evangeline Offenbach."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you." She commented, her smile going back to being sickly sweet. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and Evie half thought that she was going to pull out her wand and hex Evie until she was blue in the face. Instead, she pulled out a neatly polished CD case that Evie recognized as her most recent CD. "I'm a big fan." Evie was slightly taken back when Umbridge pulled out a permanent marker and offered the two items to her. "Would you be so kind as to sign my CD? I always carry it with me in case I get the chance to listen to it." Evie nodded, taking the CD and quickly signing it. She had been fifteen when she had made this CD, doing duets with famous singers and earning a nomination for an award in the states. She handed it back to Umbridge with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Here you are, always nice to meet a fan." She said while her eyes watched Umbridge admire the autographed CD before gently tucking it back into her jacket pocket.

"Thank you, Ms. Offenbach. I hope that I will get to hear you play in person." Evie nodded.

"That would be lovely."

Umbridge turned and slowly walked back up the stairs. Harry gently tugged on Evie's shoulder as the group of students remained rooted in their spots with their eyes fearfully wide.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper. Evie smirked.

"Just give it a second…" She whispered back. In the next moment, the spot where Evie's CD rested in Umbridge's coat pocket went up in flames. It took her a moment to notice before she started screaming and jumping around to try and put out the fire. Unknown to Umbridge, Evie had put a small symbol on next to her name that would spontaneously combust in forty-five seconds. It was one of the few useful things that Heidi had taught her...who knew that it would actually come in handy?

Umbridge leapt down and started rolling over the spot to try and smother out the flames. People couldn't hold back their laughter any longer. They busted out with giggles and loud hollering as Umbridge quickly scrambled to her feet with soot covering her face.

"Ms. Offenbach!" The laughter stopped as Evie simply stared up at her with a heavy frown on her face.

"Oo, Ms. Offenbach makes me sound old. Would you mind calling me Evie?" Umbridge huffed and stomped up to Evie's face.

"How dare you do something so juvenile?"

"Juvenile? That's a hard symbol to draw. If you don't get it exactly right, it won't work." She said. "Get one of the first years to do that perfectly. I doubt that you could."

"Ms. Offenbach!" She exclaimed. "You will report to my office tomorrow morning for an all day detention." Evie shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"I suppose…if you insist."


	24. Dumbledore's Army The Potter Secret

Reviews rock almost as much as The Beatles!!

Evie arrived to detention very early, which obviously caught Umbridge by surprise. Evie assumed that the toad expected her to be a late little bitchy diva, but Evie clearly caught her off guard. She showed up, cleanly dressed with her hair pulled back tightly in a bun.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." She said with stiff lips. Evie saw Umbridge flinch slightly, but stepped aside to let Evie in. The young student had to control her gagging as the sight of pink flowery wallpaper and fluffy cats invaded her eyes. She wanted to turn around and run, but the sight of her violin sitting on Umbridge's desk made her plant her feet. "Why do you have my violin?" She asked, the anger apparent in her voice. The teacher seemed to ignore her words, sitting at her desk with a steaming cup of tea already waiting for her.

"I took the liberty of having your violin brought here, I hope that you don't mind."

"Nobody…touches my violin." She said harshly. "I am the only one that handles my violin. That is a family heirloom and you could have destroyed it, how dare you touch it without my written and verbal consent?" Umbridge took a slow drink of her tea.

"It seems that somebody is forgetting that she's in trouble." She said. "Ms. Offenbach, for...setting me on fire and ruining my favorite CD, you will be required to play." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You just want me to play?"

"All day, and you are not allowed to stop under any circumstances." Evie scoffed.

"This is all so that you can humiliate me." Umbridge innocently shook her head.

"Since you ruined my CD I thought that it would be appropriate for you to play for me while I work."

"To most civilized people, that's considered slavery." She muttered. Umbridge laughed in possibly the most annoying nasal voice that Evie had ever had the displeasure to hear.

"Oh Ms. Offenbach, what a silly thing to say…now start playing." Evie pursed her lips together, quickly tuning her violin and beginning to play the first song that came into her mind, an old Scottish folk song called 'Aisling.' She felt it only appropriate seeing as her former teacher, whom she hated, had taught it to her. She played slowly, stealing the occasional glare at Umbridge when she could.

After hours of playing and struggling not to embarrass herself, Evie was running in search of a bathroom. Clutching her violin in its case to her side, she went shuffling down hallway after hallway with her lips pursed tightly together. This was going to be a photo finish, she could see herself diving towards to bowl already. She slid around a corner, groaning when she saw nothing but empty walls. There was no bathroom door to give her relief. This was such bull! Even in Germany they gave them bathroom breaks when thy needed them. It just showed that Umbridge was like the Nazi bitch of Hogwarts...

Just as she passed by an odd section of empty wall, she heard what sounded like stones shifting. She slid to a quick stop, turning slightly to look over her shoulder. Before her eyes, a large door emerging from the stone wall. Her jaw dropped and she quickly forgot her need for a bathroom. Evie slowly approached the door with her ears perked to hear any noises, but there was only absolute silence. Evie took in a deep breath before she bravely pushed the door open. In a large mirrored room stood thirty students from almost every house. She raised an eyebrow, almost dropping her violin case from shock.

"Well…hello everybody." The crowd parted slightly and Harry emerged with his cheeks flushed.

"Quick, shut the door!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Evie did as she was told, shutting the doors and carefully setting her violin case down. She took a look around the room, seeing that it was a worn down classroom for possibly fifty students.

"What is going on in here?" She asked, walking up to Harry and keeping her voice low. It didn't surprise her that Harry was up to something, but it did surprise her that there were so many students here.

"You know…just a Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Evie's eyes widened.

"You sneaky little bastards." Hermione rushed next to Harry.

"Evie, you know that Umbridge hasn't been teaching the class properly…so we figured that we would have better luck teaching ourselves then trying to reason with that…woman." Evie crossed her arms.

"First off, I have a strong belief that that woman isn't a woman." She stated. "Secondly, do you seriously plan to tell me that you're going behind Umbridge's back to do something that would piss her off if she ever found out about this?" Hermione nervously nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Evie stared at her before clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"Great, let's get started!" She exclaimed. "Now, if I'm going to teach you anything, I'm not going to put up with anybody slacking off." Evie announced happily. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You can't teach us anything." He suddenly blurted out. "You're just a seventh year, you don't know everything." Evie glanced over at him.

"In Germany, you finish Dark Arts when you're 14. I know everything that there is to know buddy...anymore questions before I continue?" A hand suddenly burst from the crowd. The seas parted to reveal one of the Weasley twins with their hand still raised. "Yes Fred…or George…God it's bloody hard to tell you two apart." She mumbled. "What do you want?"

"It's George and if you're supposed to know everything that there is to know, could you maybe tell us why a toilet popped up in the middle of the room." He pointed behind him where a toilet neatly sat in the middle of the floor. Evie cleared her throat, all eyes clearly on her.

"Yeah…I need everybody to go somewhere else for like ten minutes." Hermione laughed.

"Well this is the room of requirement." Evie nervously laughed with her before her smile dropped.

"Seriously, everybody get out."


	25. Holiday!

It turned out, despite Ron's initial protest, that Evie was more useful than originally thought. Because of her advanced training back in Germany, she was almost like a teacher to them. She was able to teach them defense and disarming spells that had never left the borders of Germany. Many spells were questionable on whether or not they were legal, but for now. They had no other choice but to accept what they could get. By the time it came for winter break, she had almost gone through half of her spells. Evie was proud of her students, but kept the thought of doubt in the back of her mind.

"Okay everyone, good work today." She said with a big smile. "Sadly, this will be our final lesson until after winter holiday. I really encourage you all to continue to practice and…have a good break!" She clapped her hands, dismissing them to pack or have one good last tromp in the snow before the train left tomorrow morning. Harry was just finishing saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione when Evie hesitantly approached him.

"Good class today, yeah?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again for helping out."

"It's no problem, I'm glad that I could help." She grabbed her book bag and the two walked out, making sure that nobody was there to see them.

"I know that you've already been in trouble once this year…"

"Well so have you." She shot back. "Can't believe that the toad bitch made you do that…my punishment seems like nothing compared to that." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that we have to at least try to stay out of trouble." Evie slowly nodded.

"Fair enough…so what are your plans for holiday?" Harry shook his head.

"Probably just going to stay here…don't really have any family to go spend Christmas with." Evie stopped dead in her spot. Harry looked back to see her eyebrows almost up into her hairline.

"Oh no, I will not allow that to happen." She stated. "You are coming to Germany with me. No excuses and I will not take no for an answer."

"What's in Germany?" He asked. Evie thought for a moment, slowly walking back to stand next to Harry.

"Hmm…well, I'm not even sure what to call them anymore. My family before I found out about everything else. Heidi's been bugging me to come down for weeks and…I don't have anywhere else to go. You have to come with me, Maria and Jonah would love to have you." Harry thought for a moment as the pair walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Are you sure that they wouldn't mind?" Evie shook her head.

"No, they'd love to have you…but you should know that you've got quite a fan following down in Germany…including my sister. You will definitely have to watch your back down there."

"Now that just wants to make me say no if I'm going to be stalked by crazy fans…that include your sister." Evie laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you." Harry glanced over at her with a small smirk.

"That's your job after all, isn't it?" Evie narrowed her eyes slightly and smacked Harry upside the head.

"Don't be a jackass, girls do no find that attractive."


	26. Back To Germany

The train from England to Germany took almost two days to ride. Evie and Harry had a pleasant ride, talking at length about their parents and what they planned to do after things were over. Harry went on at length about his plans to travel and possibly return to Hogwarts to teach. When it came time for Evie to share, she didn't know what to say. She knew the prophecy and what was supposed to happen, but she still hated having to realize that she would soon meet a very unpleasant end.

Luckily, right at the moment of her response, the train came to a gradual stop and the pair realized that they had reached Berlin. Evie let out a mental sigh of relief as they started to gather their bags from the top compartments. She didn't know what would have come out of her mouth if she had been given only a few moments more to speak. What was she supposed to say? She was going to live in a land of unicorns where they pooped out butterflies, oh how wonderful!

They walked out of the train, quickly spotting their luggage on a fairly large sized cart. Once they had gotten their bags, Evie instantly started to look around for those three familiar faces.

"They're supposed to meet us here, right?" Harry asked as he set down his suitcase and used it for a seat. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, they should be here, but traffic sucks around this time." After another moment of waiting, Evie copied Harry's actions and set down her things only to use it as a seat. It was shockingly cold, even though it was winter. Evie had forgotten that winter's were much colder in Germany compared to those in England. While the many inches of snow was enjoyable, the inconvenience of the lack of transportation was not. As Evie stared down at the cement floor, her thoughts began to drift to what would soon happen. It made no sense as to why Voldermort had chosen her family out of everybody else's. Why did this have to happen to her; why couldn't it have happened to somebody else? Although she would forever be remembered as a national hero, was that really worth dying for?

She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts when she heard her named being screamed over the crowd. She popped up, looking around until she saw three very happy faces. She leapt into Jonah's arms first, giving him the biggest hug that she could muster before she moved onto Maria. Heidi was last, the look of relief on her face telling Evie that she was happy to see her sister.

"How was the trip?" Maria asked as Jonah picked up the larger of the two suitcases.

"Long…really long." Harry blurted out. Evie laughed and nudge him in the arm.

"You're only saying that because you thought that one ticket lady wouldn't give you more food."

"But she gave me enough food for a five year old!" Evie rolled her eyes while Maria just smiled.

"We're so happy to have you with us Harry." She said. "We weren't sure if either of you would even want to talk with us."

"Come on mom, don't be silly." Heidi quickly interjected. "Evie wouldn't be able to live without us." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ missy!" Harry smirked.

"Now I can see where your humor comes from." He commented. Evie's eyes went wide.

"Are you saying that I act like her?" Harry shrugged while Heidi let out a heavy sigh.

"Face it Evie, you idolize me." Evie shook her head with her lips pursed as they walked out of the train station.

"Believe me, I don't."


	27. What Would You Like Me To See?

So far, this was turning out to be the best Christmas break that Harry had ever had. His time was filled with sledding, shopping in Munich and Berlin, eating the most decidant foods that he had ever tasted, and spending almost every waking moment with Evie. It was obvious to see that the two were related. They were even starting to sound alike thanks to all the time that they were spending together. It was shaping up to be a nearly perfect Christmas.

It was late one night and Evie, Harry, and Heidi were all curled up on the couch with their own mugs of hot chocolate. It had been another long day of sledding, this time with a race down the main street and the three of them coming out victorious. Their neighbors, the Klein family, had sent out their five teenage children to try and beat them, but they couldn't even make it half way down the hill before Evie, Heidi, and Harry zoomed past them to the finish line. To the three of them, the day had been perfect. Harry drank the rest of his hot chocolate before gently setting the mug down on the floor in front of him.

"You look a little tired there Harry." Heidi commented with a sly smirk on her face.

"Maybe somebody shouldn't have made him pull the sled the whole day." Evie shot back.

"He's the man, of course he should be pulling the sled around." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You could have waited until he got to the top of the hill before getting on the sled." Harry let out a loud yawn while the two girls bickered beside him.

"It's just been a long day." He stated simply. Evie nodded, leaning against him.

"Why don't you just go up to bed?" She suggested. Harry let out another loud yawn before he slowly rose up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. By the look on Heidi's face, it was clear that she was going to talk to Evie about something. The wrinkling of her nose signaled that it must have meant that it was not something pleasant.

"So what's this I hear about you having to die in order for Harry to defeat You-Know-Who?" She asked bluntly. Evie pulled her knees to her chest, avoiding Heidi's steady gaze.

"It's just a prophecy, it doesn't mean anything." She muttered. Heidi smacked Evie upside the head.

"Don't you dare be stupid about this!" She exclaimed. "This is your life that we're talking about. You cannot take this lightly. You die, that's it, there is no chance to go back and fix your mistakes!" Heidi fell back against the couch pillow while Evie continued to keep her eyes down. "Come on Evie!" She finally brought herself to look at Heidi. "I know that I'm not your real sister and that you have no reason to listen to me…and that you're mad at me because I lied to you, but please…I just want to make sure that you're safe." Evie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you…I just-."

They both jumped when they heard a sudden scream coming from upstairs. Evie instantly scrambled from the couch and up the stairs with Heidi close behind her. The two girls burst into Harry's room to see him on the floor covered in sweat. He looked like somebody had been attacking it, the proof in the drop of blood slowly rolling down his temple.

"What happened?" Evie asked, dropping down to the floor and wiping away the blood with her fingers. He let out a heavy sigh, holding onto his head.

"Mr. Weasley's in trobule, we need to go to Dumbledore." Evie nodded without a second thought.

"Right, let's get to Hogwarts."

Heidi, being the only one that could transport them, crouched down on the ground and touched both of their shoulders. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared from their German home to the office of Dumbledore. He was seated behind his desk, but made an effort to stand when the three suddenly appeared in his room. Harry was the first one to stand.

"Mr. Weasley's in trouble." He said quickly. Of course Albus noticed Harry's disheveled appearance and was quickly very concerned.

"Where is he Harry?"

"I don't know…some marble room…there were orbs everywhere."

That was all that Dumbledore needed. He went to three separate portraits, each time delivering a different message to the different person inside. Evie helped Heidi to her feet, seeing that she was still a little weak from the quick transport. It took a lot of energy out of a person to transport two full grown people. Heidi looked like she was about to throw up.

"Is she going to be all right?" Albus asked. Evie quickly nodded.

"She's just a little sick, she'll be fine." He nodded and slowly went back to his seat. Evie watched Harry sit down, the color of his face slowly returning to normal. "Mr. Weasley's going to be all right, won't he?" Albus nodded.

"He'll be just fine. It's a good thing that Harry was able to get here quickly enough so that we could send help to Arthur." Evie nodded. She was about to turn and see if Heidi and Harry were all right, but a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"How did Harry know?" She asked. Albus slowly sunk down into his seat, a glum look on his face.

"I did tell you how you and Harry share special talents with You Know Who, right?" Evie nodded.

"Yeah, figuring that I can talk like a snake was…interesting." She mumbled. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Because Harry was hit in the head, he now shares visions with him and Harry is able to see what he sees."

"So…Voldermort was the one to attack Arthur?" Dumbledore nodded.

"That appears to be the case."

"Super…what did he want?"

"I'm not sure, but he was in the Room of Prophecies…he must have been trying to get the prophecy concerning he and Harry." Evie nodded. Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"So Mr. Weasley will be all right?" He asked. Albus didn't even glance over at him. He stared at Evie, a strange look in his eyes. Evie furrowed her brow together as he slowly sat down, pulling out a few documents and starting to fill in the blanks. Harry narrowed his eyes with a furrowed brow. "Well, will he be okay?" He asked again. Evie quirked her head to the side. Harry jumped from his chair, almost knocking Evie out of the way.

"Hey watch it!"

"Look at me!" Harry screamed in Dumbledore's face. Evie stumbled backwards and almost fell on Heidi. Harry's voice was still ringing in her ears as he leaned on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked up at him with a blank look on his face.

"I am looking at you Harry, what is it that you would like me to see?"


	28. Fight To The Death?

"You know, you should really stop yelling at people. Teenage angst is not a good look for you." Harry sighed as he and Evie sat perched precariously in the trees. She had pulled him out in the afternoon after classes to talk to him. He had been jumpy in the hallways and was avoiding all human contact. Even though he was a teenager, Evie didn't think that was healthy.

"He wouldn't look at me." He muttered.

"I know, I was there, but did you really need to scream at him? Harry…you're starting to look a bit like a mental case." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So now you think that I'm a mental case too?" Evie quickly shook her head, seeing the hurt in his face.

"No, of course I don't. I just…I don't like to see you so worked up." Evie put a hand on his knee. "I'm only here to look out for you." Harry nodded.

"I know." Evie smirked.

"Good, now promise to stop yelling at people."

"I--."

The expression slowly dropped from Harry's face and he suddenly fell back against the trunk of the tree. Evie pulled at his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Harry?" She asked as she started to shake him harder. "Harry what the hell is wrong with you?" He suddenly shook his head and snapped out of his quick trance.

"He has Sirius?"

"Who? Who has him?"

"Voldermort." He quickly said. "Voldermort has Sirius locked away at the Ministry."

"Then you know what we've got to do." She said. They shimmied down the tree and marched back up to the castle. "Do you have a plan?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, do you?" Evie scoffed.

"You wish." She said with a laugh. "We're just gonna go in guns blazing and hope that we don't get killed?"

"No."

The two suddenly stopped at the entrance of the castle to see Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna standing on the bridge. Evie smirked slightly while Harry could only stare.

"You're going to need some friends." Hermione said with a smirk. Evie let out a heavy sigh with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I love you all, but if you come be aware that I am not there to look after you. I'm going to save Harry's ass, you all are going to have to look out for each other." Ron laughed.

"Dude, you have a chick for a bodyguard." Both Hermione and Evie slapped Ron upside the head.

"We understand." Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment. "You have to do what you have to do."

"What I would love for you guys to do would be to stay here and let Harry and I handle this."

"Are you kidding?" Neville asked in his blue stripped sweater. "Harry's our friend, we have to help him." Evie's expression got soft and she rustled up Neville's hair.

"You are so precious." Neville blushed.

"Um…thanks." He muttered. Evie laughed and slowly turned back towards Harry.

"All right, you've got your little army together. How do you suggest we get there?" Harry thought for a moment before Luna suddenly spoke up.

"I have an idea." Evie smiled.

"Then let's go!"

By the time that Luna had demonstrated her brilliant idea, Evie was having second thoughts. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of a flying horse…but it wasn't a horse…but she was so damn scared of it.

"What the hell is this thing called again?" She yelled at Luna over the blustering wind.

"They're Thestrals, aren't they wonderful?" Evie violently shook her head, closing her eyes and holding on tightly. She wasn't exactly steering her Thestral so she was hoping that it would just follow the other five Thestrals.

"Please tell me that we're going to land soon." She muttered to herself. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy that you can see them." Hermione yelled at her. Evie wanted to ask, but felt the time to be inappropriate. They zoomed across London until they arrived at the phone booth that would lead down to the Ministry. Evie happily climbed down, a creepy shiver going down her spine.

"Those things are so gross!" She exclaimed in a low whisper. She noticed that nobody made an effort to hide their Thestrals. Evie wanted to ask why, but knew that there were more important things to attend to right now.

Harry led them over to a single telephone that stood lit alone. Somehow, they all managed to squeeze themselves into the phone booth with Evie pressed towards the front.

"Somebody needs a breath mint." She muttered.

"Oh go shove it." Ron quickly said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe I'm not the only thing that needs to get something shoved."

Harry punched some numbers into the phone and they slowly slid down like an elevator. They were sliding down, small doors appearing in front of them one by one. Harry obviously knew where they were going, waiting for the right door to open to them. The weaved metal slowly split and coiled up on the sides to set them free of the small phone booth. Evie slowly stepped out and looked around the dark hallway. Harry didn't wait. He strode forward with his eyes focused on the door at the very end of the hallway. Harry pushed open the door with everybody breathing down his neck. Evie's jaw dropped at the sight of what lay inside.

"The room of prophecies?" She asked nobody in particular. Harry slowly nodded.

"This is where I saw Arthur get attacked." Each person pulled out their wands, lighting the ends to lead the way.

"Everybody remember what I taught you." She whispered. "I promise you that it'll come in handy tonight."

"What are you expecting to happen tonight?" Ron asked, his voice taking on a new pitch entirely. Evie felt like busting out laughing, but felt that the timing was off.

"Anything that can happen."

Their steps were slow and cautious, as if at any moment they could be attacked by any unknown enemy. Evie's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She knew that tonight she would see Voldermort again. The question on her mind was what would Voldermort try to do to her tonight? In the back of her mind, she knew that if the time presented itself, Voldermort would try to kill her to get to Harry. Maybe tonight would be the night when everything would end…whether the outcome would be good or bad, Evie didn't know.

Harry's pace suddenly picked up as if he had seen something. His eyes searched madly across the many orbs until he finally stopped, his search over.

"Your prophecy, right?" She whispered. Harry nodded, slowly picking it up and weighing it in his hand.

"Yeah…can you hear it?" He asked. Evie strained to hear, but she shook her head.

"Must be only for the recipient." She told him.

"You're exactly right, Ms. Potter…or should I call you Ms. Offenbach?"

Evie didn't need to do a dramatic turn to see who was behind her. After years of being away, not knowing about her past and her family, she knew that voice. She turned to look to see the aged yet still beautiful face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Which name would you prefer?" He asked with a light chuckle. Evie pursed her lips together, suddenly finding herself overcome with tears. She remembered him there the night…the night that it had happened.

"You know my name." She whispered. He chuckled again.

"Yes, everybody knows your name, Evangeline Potter. If you had been where you were supposed to be, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Who's we?" She asked angrily. Evie did not like him treating her as if she was still a four year old. With clanking footsteps, a misshapen woman stepped out from the darkness with a cocky smirk on her face.

"You know me, don't you Evie?" She asked in a brassy cockney accent. Neville made a sudden lunge for her, only to be stopped by Luna, Hermione, and Ron. Evie slowly nodded.

"Oh yes…I know who you are."

"Good, then there's no need to go around and introduce everybody." Lucius said with sincere happiness in his voice. "I must say Evie…you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Evie pointed her wand at him, her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Keep it in your pants old man."

"Oh no, I'm not the one that you should be worried about." He dragged his eyes across her body one last time, taking whatever time he wanted. "Enough small talk." He finally muttered. "We need that orb Harry, you would be smart to hand it over to us." Harry shook his head, drawing back slightly.

"I'm not giving it to you." He said sternly.

"Pity that I was instructed not to kill you, that would make things just so much easier." Evie's hand began to shake as her wand stood in his face stronger then before.

"Don't touch him." Lucius scoffed.

"Don't you think it's sad to have a woman as your bodyguard Harry…even if she is a fine specimen of a woman?"

"Would you mind not being a pervert for at least five minutes?" Harry asked seriously.

"You'll be dead in five minutes if you don't give me that orb Potter."

"You'll be dead in four minutes if you keep staring at my tits like that old man."

It was clear that neither would back down from their threat, both would make good on it if they could.

"I guess we're just going to have to settle this in the only way that you know how." Lucius quirked an eyebrow.

"Fight to the death?" Evie smirked.

"Oh it's on."


	29. He Got In The Way, Just Like You

I am loving that everybody just keeps reviewing, it makes me soooooo happy!! But I will tell you that this story will soon be coming to a close, I'll have more of an explanation in the next chapter. Please enjoy and review like crazy!!

Right now, there was only one thing that Evie could be thankful for: people who butted into her business without asking. Though it sounded like a bad thing, it really wasn't when the people doing the butting saved your life.

She dashed between Sirius and Harry, her wand drawn and shooting down any death eaters that flashed in front of them.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" Evie asked as she ducked so that Sirius could shoot down a man with a scar right down the middle of his face.

"I think that there are more important things to talk about right now instead of where we came from. A better topic would be what are the six of you doing here?"

"It was Harry's idea." Evie said quickly.

"Hey, you could have said no." He told her.

"You know that I couldn't have or else that would have made me look bad!"

The three dashed up the small hill of the room that they were in, approaching the odd doorway placed there. Smoke rose from the stone as the battle between Order members and death eaters began to draw to a close. Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared before them, looking well beyond pissed.

"I do not wish to tell you again Potter." Lucius seethed with his hand outstretched. "Give me your prophecy."

Contrary to what many may have thought at that moment, Lucius was not talking to Harry. This time, his threats were directed towards Evie. She had found her own prophecy, something that Voldermort was also after. Although not as desired as Harry's prophecy, Evie gathered that Voldermort was very much a control freak and wanted everything that could bring him down brought to and end or under his control.

"It's mine, it has my name on it." She quickly stated.

"I don't care if it has your name on it. You will give it to me immediately!" Evie slowly shook her head.

"I can't do that."

"You'll do it and I would prefer it if you would smile. You've been frowning all day. I'm sure that you would be lovely if you would smile." Evie wasn't sure if Lucius was stupid. Why the hell would that make her smile?

"Fuck you." She muttered. Lucius chuckled.

"Only if you're a very good girl." Evie sneered.

"You're disgusting." She whispered. Sirius took Evie's hand and pulled her back slightly.

"Evie, we don't need the prophecy that you have…let Voldermort have it." He whispered into her ear. Evie quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm not giving him anything!" She exclaimed. If she let Voldermort have this prophecy, he would be a step closer to his goal of killing both her and Harry. Her job was to protect Harry and what's what she was doing...or so she thought...

"You little bitch!" Lucius screamed. "BELLATRIX!"

In a flash, the disheveled witch appeared with a wide smirk on her face. Everything came into slow motion as a red swirling slowly emerged from her wand. In a moment, Evie was jerked backwards to the ground and Sirius took her place in the line of fire. The red light hit him and he was struck down right before her eyes. He fell back into the doorway, a small smile gracing his face before he disappeared into the small stream of light that illuminated the doorway. There was sudden silence, both Potter children unable to move. Harry was the first to react, suddenly chasing after Bellatrix with his eyes flaming. Evie stared up at Lucius, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks.

"Why?" She asked quietly. Lucius tucked away his wand, his lips pursed together.

"He got in the way." He suddenly smirked. "Just like you."

Lucius disappeared from sight, but Evie knew that it would not be the last time that they would meet. She scrambled to her feet, running down the same corridor as Harry. The others started to follow her, but she chased them away.

"No, this is something that we have to do…alone." She didn't wait to explain, she just ran after Harry, hoping that she was not too late. She ran in to see Bellatrix on the ground, cornered with Harry's wand pointed straight for her heart.

"You don't have the guts." Evie heard her say. She laughed in his face and the nerves twitched in Harry's arm. Evie wanted him to blast her away, use one of the unforgivable curses to kill her for good. She had killed Sirius and she deserved nothing less but death.

"You should be dead…you don't deserve to live." He said through gritted teeth. Evie approached them slowly, knowing that what was about to happen was only for the best. Despite the threat of death, Bellatrix smiled.

"My Master will save me." She told Harry confidently. Evie narrowed her eyes, feeling a sudden change in the air around them. She straightened up, feeling wind blow through her finger tips. There was no draft in the Atrium of the Ministry. In a great swirl of sand and wind, Voldermort appeared dressed in a black robe hanging on his frail body. This was not the villain that Evie remembered. To begin, she never remembered his skin to be so…blue. He appeared as sickly and as skinny as a snake. Her body went stiff as he slowly strode towards them. Bellatrix took her opportunity to slide away into one of the fireplaces to who knew where.

"Well…if it isn't Ms. Potter. Back from Germany?" Evie's body trembled as he approached her. His eyes controlled her, refused to release her from his grasp.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know already. I've been back for months." She replied smartly. Voldermort moved like lightening, suddenly before her with her chin between his bony fingers.

"Quite pretty…for a bastard child." She narrowed her eyes, gathering all the courage that she had in her body and spit in his face. Evie was quickly cast aside with a loud scream. "Speak to me like that again and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'll take you down with me." She said, pushing herself up with her arms shaking. Harry helped her to her feet, letting her lean against his shoulders.

"I am struck with awe to see the two Potter children back together…you look as terrible as you did fifteen years ago." Evie pushed away from Harry and stumbled to stand on her own two feet.

"I will not let you mock us." She said with defiance. "And I will not let you win." Voldermort simply smirked despite her pain.

"But I already have won." He said. "And there is no one that will be able to stop me."

"We will stop you." Harry said with an assured tone in his voice. "And we will have help, we will not lose."

"Harry, Evangeline." The brother and sister pair turned to see Dumbledore, with his voice suddenly regained and his wand drawn. Voldermort sneered, stepping back. "It is time that you left and found safety."

"We're not leaving." Evie said sternly. "He will die by my wand with nobody to stop me!" Dumbledore took her arm, pulling both her and Harry away at least six steps.

"I need you to go." He said. "This is not the time to fight. That time will come soon enough. For now, you must leave." Evie still had her eyes focused on Voldermort who stood with the same smirk on his face.

"I will kill you." She stated. "And I will burn your body and wash the ashes away in the sea. You will cease to exist and I will be a happy woman." Voldermort chuckled.

"We shall see, my bastard beauty."


	30. You're A Good Girl, And We Love You

Hey Badallona, what does it mean when Evangeline acts 'Mary Sue'? I am confused and would love to know what you mean!

They returned to Hogwarts with straight faces, but their minds running wild. Many questions were asked by their friends and classmates, but no words escaped their lips. It would be told soon enough what had happened through the papers in the Atrium, announcing the return of Voldermort. Fudge ended his campaign against Dumbledore; an action that should have happened long ago. He was reinstated at Hogwarts as the Head Master and Umbridge was banished back to the deepest corners of the Ministry, never to see the light of day. Evie laughed at the thought, thinking of the pink toad stuck in a dungeon surrounded by paperwork. It was a joyous day when the students returned home safe and unharmed, but Evie and Harry could not join in their happiness. The death of Sirius still lingered in their minds, even when they were invited to the Weasley house for the end of the year dinner party. Harry had been convinced to come inside thanks to Hermione and Ron, coaxing him with food and Mrs. Weasley's twelve layer chocolate cake. While her brother willingly went inside, Evie refused to enter the house. She sat out in the garden on a lone stone bench with a plate piled high with food brought by Mrs. Weasley. Evie couldn't eat because if she let life go on as normal, she feared that nobody would think that she was sorry for what she had done. If she acted normally, the blame would all come down on her and she wouldn't know how to explain herself.

In the midst of Mr. Weasley putting on another record to pull everybody into a fit of dancing, Oliver left to find Evie still sitting amongst Mrs. Weasley's flowers. He sat down beside her, taking her hand into his without a word.

"It's starting to get cold." He whispered. Evie slowly nodded, her eyes still lingering on the dew kissed petals.

"I know…but I can't go inside."

They sat there in silence. Oliver instantly read the anxiety and the fear in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her closely. She fell against him, tears starting to slowly fall from her eyes.

"If you think that they're mad at you, they're not. They love you and want you to come inside. They could never be mad at you." She slowly shook her head, her lower lip quivering as her eyes swelled with fresh tears.

"I killed Sirius." She whispered sadly. "He told me that we didn't need the prophecy, but I wouldn't give it to Lucius…and he died to protect me." Oliver gently petted her hair, feeling her tremble beneath his firm grasp.

"Bellatrix would have killed you if he had not taken your place. He knew that you had to live to ensure that Harry would be able to defeat You-Know-Who." He said. "He protected you and Harry, the two people that he loved the most." She whimpered, wiping away her streaming tears.

"But why did he have to die?"

"There is no good explanation." He told her.

"It's not fair, he was the one thing closest to my parents." Oliver chuckled with a quick glance down towards her.

"Even more so then Harry, darling?" Oliver asked. Evie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Oliver smirked.

"Yes, I know." He muttered. "I can't stand to see you this upset." Evie let out a heavy sigh.

"My godfather just died, how am I supposed to act?" She sat up from his chest. "He was my father's best friend, the one man that knew everything about my father is dead…and it's all my fault."

"No it's not." Oliver stood when Harry came wandering outside, a glum look on his young face. He took Oliver's spot with a heavy sigh. "Sirius died for something that he believed in. He believed in an end to Voldermort and he died so that we could succeed." Evie slowly looked over at him.

"Do you really think that?" She asked with her voice shaking. Without thinking, Harry nodded.

"I do." He said slowly. "If you had died then…what family would I have left? I would be alone and I would have nobody to be my sister." Evie smiled slightly despite her tears.

"So…does this mean that you've forgiven me?" She asked. The pair laughed sadly.

"Yeah…Sirius was right about you. He did nothing but defend you and tell me that I was wrong to be so mean to you. I guess I should have forgiven you sooner then I did." Evie put a hand on Harry's shoulder, struggling to keep her sobs at bay.

"We can't forget what Sirius died for. He died for you and he died for me. If we are to die without avenging his death, then what was the point?" Harry nodded.

"I won't let him die in vein…I won't if you won't." Evie nodded, finally standing up with a small smirk.

"It's getting cold." She whispered. "We should go inside before the sun sets and we get sick." Evie helped him to his feet. "It's no fun to be sick during the summer. Believe me, when I had the measles when I was twelve during July, I was miserable."

Harry chuckled as they walked into the house, the music suddenly stopping and the room instantly silent. Evie furrowed her brow together, looking at the Weasley family and friends who could only stare. She let out a heavy sigh smiling with her rosy cheeks shining under the dim lights.

"Isn't this supposed to be a party?" She asked, the tears starting to come back despite her smile. "Why is everybody…so sad?" If it was possible, Mrs. Weasley gave her the saddest yet happiest smile that she had seen all day. She hugged her, smoothing down her hair with soft sobs.

"You are such a good girl…and we all love you very much." Evie closed her eyes, letting the tears leak out.

"I know…and thank you so much for everything you've done for Harry and I." Molly kissed her forehead before slowly petting down her hair. Bill and Charlie suddenly lifted her up onto their shoulders, almost knocking her head onto the ceiling. She screamed, losing her balance for the first few moments.

"What the devil is wrong with you two?" She asked with mock anger. They puffed up their chests and with proud voices they made their announcement.

"All hail Evie, protector of the boy who lived." Evie shook her head with a small smirk on her face.

"You can all hail me later. First put me down, I'm hungry." Oliver helped her down with a small smirk. He kissed her, making a smile return to her face. "What was that for?" She asked with a low whisper.

"Only because I love you." She smiled, gently petting his cheek and leaning against him.

"Wait and tell me that in two years, then I will believe you."

For then, everything was all right.

Evie enjoyed the moment, for she knew that it would end all too quickly.

So here's what I'm thinking you guys. Since this story is already thirty chapters long and I don't plan on stopping any time soon, I was thinking of creating a part 2 to the story...but I'm not sure how you guys would feel about that. Please, if you have any ideas or suggestions about this, please let me know. If you don't mind me writing a part two, then please say so and I will post the next chapater.

Please let me know soon, I'm eager to see what you all think!


	31. Chapter 1, Part 2: Is That An Owl?

Her tour finished, millions made, and another duty of her contract fulfilled until her record company came calling again. Evie sipped champagne in her black cocktail dress, but she was not enjoying herself. Her tour of Asia was a success to everybody else but her. A storm milled about outside, thunder and lightening illuminating the dark clouds rolling overhead. There were hundreds of Asian business men and women milling around, all nervously glancing over at her. She stood alone and she knew that intimidated them. Well, all but one of them.

"Why are you over here alone?" Her manager Karen approached her carrying a slim glass filled with Vodka, specially flown in for the occasion.

"I don't know anybody." She whispered. Karen rolled her eyes as she took a long, almost dangerous drink from her glass. "How's your liver doin' Karen?" Her manager rolled her eyes and took another long drink.

"You need to mingle with these people, they're the most powerful in all of Asia. Think of all the gigs you could get!" Evie sighed.

"I don't care. I'm not playing at some billionaire's daughter's sixteenth birthday just because he can afford me."

"You should care." She glared at her.

"Well I don't. When can I go home?" Karen sighed, finishing her drink and setting the glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"I am not letting you walk about in this storm."

"Then call me a bloody taxi. I just want to go back to my hotel and get some sleep." Karen furrowed her brow together.

"What's been the matter with you lately?" She asked curiously. "You haven't been acting like yourself ever since you made that move to London. It's like you don't care about playing anymore." Evie placed her glass down on a table, not caring who sat there and if they would be offended by her leaving her glass there.

"I don't care anymore." Karen's look lost its sternness and she suddenly became concerned for the young girl.

"If you're not liking this anymore, I can call the record label and tell them that you'd like to break your contract. Won't cost you a thing, love, all you have to do is just give me the word and I'll make it happen."

Evie rubbed her temples, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Harry's sixth year had almost come to an end and Evie had hardly heard from him. When her record company said that she had to go on an eight month tour, she was torn. She knew that she had to stay and look after Harry, but didn't want her family back in Germany to lose any money. She was the one that was supporting him and couldn't stand the thought of them worrying about money. It was a difficult decision, but thanks to the reassurance of Dumbledore, she left. He promised to watch her brother, making a note to send word to her if anything happened. She left with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but trusted Dumbledore…but prayed that she wasn't making a mistake by leaving.

Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder made Evie jump, dragging her from her thoughts.

"No, I don't want to stop." She said. "I'm just…distracted." Karen snorted.

"Well that's the understatement of the year." She said. "Now what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just…worried about my family."

"No need to worry about them, I'm sure that they're fine." Karen raised an eyebrow. "Is your mom still singing?" Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't give you an answer…I'm not sure. I have been away for eight months and she's still living in Germany." Karen put a hand on her shoulder.

"You really are distracted…dear God, what's the matter with you sweetheart?" Evie shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just…wouldn't you expect to hear from your brother even though you may have been gone for eight months?" Karen quirked her head to the side.

"But…you don't have a brother." She muttered. "Don't you mean your sister?" Evie nodded.

"Yeah…that's what I meant…sorry."

"Well you and your sister are awfully close so I would expect for you to hear from her quite often…why, has she not been writing to you?" Evie shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard a word." She whispered, running a hand through her hair. Her appearance carried much trouble on her shoulders as she glanced around the room. Karen finally saw how uncomfortable she was at this party.

"Perhaps she's just been busy lately, she got a new job at the embassy didn't she…or is it at the airline…?"

"Embassy, thanks for remembering." Karen smirked.

"I'm your agent, darling, it's my job to know what your family does for a living." She said sweetly. "By the way, how's that boyfriend of yours? Still runnin' with the chap?" Evie smiled softly, a pleasant thought actually entering her head.

"He's fine, back home in London now that the season is over." Thankfully, Karen had bought the story that Oliver was a rugby player. She never kept up with rugby players or any sports so she would never know any better.

"I bet you miss him." Evie nodded.

"Yeah, but I hear from him almost every day so…it's not such a horrible seperation." Karen picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to Evie.

"Well at least you're happy about something in your life and that sounds like a wonderful reason to toast." Both women raised their glasses to each other, Evie with an actual smile on her face. "To wonderful boyfriends with wonderful bodies." Evie chuckled.

"We can't toast to that."

"Well that's the only thing that's makin' you smile so what else are we supposed to toast to?" Evie shook her head with a little smirk, but kept her glass raised.

"All right, go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, to wonderful boyfriends with wonderful oh my God is that an owl?" Evie furrowed her brow together.

"That's not what you said before." She said slowly. Karen shook her head, pointing out the window where the storm continued to rage.

"No, there's an owl outside the window…and is there something attached to his foot?" Evie quickly turned around, her eyes wide. People were starting to slowly notice and were staring at the owl with confused looks on their faces. She let out a heavy sigh, seeing the parchment attached to his talon carrying Dumbledore's seal. She thrust the glass back into Karen's hand.

"I need a plane back to London." Her agent stared at her with an even more confused look then she gave the owl.

"What? Why do you need it now?" Evie sighed, a sudden fear filling her completely.

"I need to go home and take care of some…business."


	32. Chapter2, Part 2: Song For Athene

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man and I know that he will continue to live on in our hearts as the bravest man that the wizarding world will be sad to have lost."

An odd silence sat upon the thousands of people gathered outside of Hogwarts. There very few things that they were focusing on, but three were certain: Dumbledore's tomb, Harry Potter, and Evangeline Potter. People from every corner of the world, witches and wizards, had all gathered to say their final goodbyes to Albus Dumbledore. Regret filled Evie's body as she sat on the main stage, having been asked to give a speech to honor the fallen man. She knew that she should have never left…it was her fault that the man that had saved her life was dead. If she hadn't left, he would still be alive…it would have been her and she would have done what she needed to do. Now everybody would hear the story about how Dumbledore had selflessly poisoned himself to save Harry. Everybody would know that he had sacrificed himself in the fight to defeat Voldermort. And everybody would know how Evie left when she was needed.

She felt like a complete failure…

There was a shift in the crowd and Evie suddenly realized that she had been announced and it was her turn to speak. She stood up, her speech written down on dozens of note cards and clutched tightly in her hands. Evie had tried to plan out what she would say, but her thoughts were so scattered that she just ended up writing up everything that she could think of. Now that she looked down at them, all she saw were scribbles and random thoughts. She couldn't read her writing so she made the quick decision to say whatever came to mind. She stared at the thousands of people and they stared right back at her. In that instant, the tears started to flow, but she did her best to keep her face straight.

"When I was four, my family was attacked." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands trembling. "My father was killed, my mother was killed, and my brother and I hid ourselves under the floorboards. We were both bleeding really badly and…well, as a four year old, you don't think that you're going to die, but looking back now, we were in a bad situation. I don't know how long we stayed down there, but all of a sudden, the hatch to our hiding place was opened and…there was Dumbledore."

She suddenly found it very difficult to speak. Very few people knew this story; not even Harry knew it. Only four members of the Order knew the story not including her. She could already hear the sobs echoing in the crowd as she herself began to cry.

"Until now, I had only played for him once and that as forced so it doesn't count...so I'm gonna play for him...one last time." Evie stepped away from the podium and down from the stage. All eyes watched her as she moved to the left of the stage where a small orchestra had been assembled, last minute of course. Dressed in black with their instruments at the ready, Evie picked up her violin and watched the conductor out of the corner of her eye as he gave the cue to the piano. Originally, Evie had never even liked the song that she was about to play...but now, it took on a whole new meaning. It was 'Song from a Secret Garden.' This would hopefully be enough to make sure that she didn't have to speak anymore. Her fingers danced across the wooden bridge of her violin, causing her to sway slighlty with the low humming of the piano. Before she could even think straight, the song was over, but there was no applause as she slowly lowered her violin.

She stepped away from the orchestra, leaving her violin on a lone stool and took her assigned seat. The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and the entire crowd broke to eat the food that had been prepared. There was plenty of food, but nobody ate. There were plenty of people, but no conversation. Not many people felt like enjoying the summer afternoon. In the meanwhile, Evie found herself back in the arms of Oliver. He hugged her and kissed her in his black suit.

"That was a wonderful speech." He whispered to her. "And you played beautifully, possibly the best that I've ever heard you play." Evie shook her head, pushing away from him.

"You know that it's rude to lie to people." She whispered. "I need to be alone…come and get me when there's nothing left to cry about." Oliver watched her walk away, her footsteps leading her towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Don't you think that you should go after her?" Tonks asked, dressed very formally for the event without barely a spike on her body. Oliver shook his head.

"No…if Evie needs to be alone, then she needs to be alone…"

Evie stumbled across the grass, her heels getting stuck in the soft ground. She finally gave up and ripped her shoes off with a small grunt of frustration. She suddenly lost her balance and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Evie threw her shoe without seeing where it landed and started to cry.

"Why does everybody have to die?" She asked, falling over onto her lap.

"As terrible as it is, death is a natural part of life." Evie wiped the snot bubble from her upper lip and looked up to see Lupin standing behind her in a dusty black suit. He plopped down next to her with a kind smile on his face. "I know it's not fair, but in general, life isn't fair." Evie leaned against him and his arm was quickly around her shoulders.

"First it was Sirius and now Dumbledore…who's next?" She asked softly. The sudden thought of her won death came into her mind, but she quickly pushed it away to a dark corner in her mind. Lupin rubbed her shoulder.

"Can I tell you something, Evie?" He asked. She nodded and glanced up at him. "Sirius isn't your godfather…I am." Her eyes widened.

"But…I assumed that since Sirius was Harry's godfather…"

"I know, but when you were born, James and Sirius were…in the middle of a fight, so I got the honor." Evie smiled slightly. "Do you know who your godmother is?" Evie shook her head. Lupin searched the crowd before seeking the stout red head. He pointed out Molly Weasley, standing amongst a group of Order members. "Your mother and Molly were very close, especially close because of the Order. That's why you were always over at the Weasley's house." Lupin chuckled. "You, Bill, and Charlie would always be running around outside. They used to pull out a blanket and flip you up into the air to try and get apples…Molly almost had heart failure." Evie smirked.

"That's a nice story." She muttered. "Is there a purpose to this that I'm missing?"

"My point is that you still have family. Even though people may be…dying around you, you've still got people that will be there for you." Evie smirked.

"Like you?" Lupin snorted.

"You're a smart, cheeky little thing." He stood up and helped Evie to her feet. She pulled her shoes on and brushed the grass from her bum.

"Thanks Lupin, I really appreciate it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Any time you need me, you can always write me."

"By the way, what's the deal with you and Tonks? I hear that you two are quite the scandal." Lupin sighed, rustling up Evie's hair.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell?" Evie quickly nodded with a big smirk.

"Swear it."

"All right…we're getting married." Evie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a little scream.

"No way!" Lupin chuckled. "You have to let me be a bridesmaid."

"You've got to talk to Tonks about that…I think she just wants to get married in a courthouse in a black suit." Evie furrowed her brow together.

"A black suit? But that's so boring!" Lupin shrugged his shoulders.

"That's her decision not mine."

Evie's eyes suddenly widened when a strange noise erupted from her stomach. They both looked at each other before Lupin broke out with an infectious laugh.

"Is somebody hungry?" Evie grabbed her stomach, pouting her lip slightly.

"Make fun of me and I'll kick you."


	33. Chapter 3, Part 2: Don't Fall Out

Evie nervously squirmed as she felt three pairs of harsh eyes staring into her back. She let out a heavy sigh as she watched Harry close his trunk and clean out his desk. He was almost done, but he too could feel the nervous energy floating around him. Evie suddenly turned to look down the stairs at two pudgy and one anorexic face staring up at her.

"Look, do you mind going somewhere else while we're doing this? Privacy would be a blessing…" They quickly tumbled down the stairs and dispursed through the house, leaving Harry and Evie to themselves. "Seriously, how do you live with those people?" Harry shook his head with a smirk.

"It was not fun…but now it's over." She smiled at him as he happily closed his trunk.

"I'm happy for you."

"I think that I might be a little happier." Evie punched him in the arm before taking one handle of the trunk and helping him take it down into the kitchen. She was helping Harry get his things together for the big move to the Burrow. He would be relocated there until after his seventeenth birthday when his magical seal would expire and any magic he casted would make him susceptible to Voldermort tracking him. It would be a dangerous move, all the more reason why Evie would be going with him. No longer would she be living out of her suitcase and going from place to place. Oh she was so happy!

They pulled the trunk down the stairs, both happy when two of the Order members took over for them. The entirety of the Order had gathered in the kitchen, all twelve of them waiting for the Potter siblings. They had come up with an ingenius plan to get Harry to the Burrow that involved a poly juice potion. Evie was happy that she wouldn't be the one to drink it because it looked absolutely disgusting…all green and bubbling. She shivered at the thought of what the texture would be.

Evie strode into the kitchen, suddenly screaming when she was trapped in a headlock thanks to Bill Weasley. Fluer, who stood just slightly behind him, simply rolled her eyes.

"You've gotta stop letting your guard down." He told her with a devious smirk. Evie let out a loud groan, pulling at his arms and trying to kick his legs.

"You are such an ass!" She screamed.

"I'm only an ass because you let me be one." Evie grunted to try and get out of his grasp.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense."

Evie rolled her eyes as she stopped pulling and kicking at Bill's arms. It suddenly occurred to her that if she didn't struggle, he wasn't going to hold onto her. She had taken all the fun out of it. He suddenly let go of her, a disappointed look on his face as she stumbled away from him and straightened out.

"You're no fun." He said sadly. Evie looked back at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Your face is no fun." She said in a mocking tone.

"All right you two." Mooney said with his eye rolling around in its socket. "It's time to get going."

Everybody gathered around the island in the kitchen to hear what the old man had to say. Their plan was to make seven 'clones' of Harry and then fly in six different directions to confuse Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

"Now Evangline, you're going to have to go with Hagrid and Harry on the motorbike…just in case." She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the island.

"Don't you think that it'll kind of give us away if I go with him? Voldermort is going to be expecting Harry and I to be traveling together."

"We've already come up with a plan for that." He said. Mooney produced another poly juice potion with an odd rusty red coloring. "The other person will drink this potion to look like you." Evie smirked and looked over at Bill.

"Bill has to look like me!" She exclaimed, pointing at him with a huge smirk. "If he doesn't drink it, I'm not going." Bill dramatically rolled his eyes, but Mooney began to pass out the potions. He handed the red potion to Bill who couldn't help but sneer.

"Come on, you can't be serious."

"Suck it up Bill, this is for Harry." He shuddered as the potion continued to bubble in its small glass vile.

"Oh God…"

"If we're done, we need to get going. Everybody drink your potions and get into your groups so that we can get going. We don't have a lot of time." Evie and Harry watched with amusement as everybody choked down the thick concotion in the glass viles. They slowly started to change, sending Evie into a fit of giggles.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Haven't you ever seen a poly juice potion at work?" Evie shook her head as she watched Bill slowly transform into her.

"Nope…well, once…but I'd rather not talk about it." She shuddered at the thought, but quickly forgot about it when Bill started to sprout boobs. "You look ridiculous." She muttered. Bill glared at her.

"Shut up…" Evie started to laugh even more when she heard that his voice had stayed the same even though his appearance had changed.

"Oh God, this is priceless!" She exclaimed. Evie started laughing even harder, almost falling to the ground.

"It's not funny!" Bill exclaimed. Harry started to laugh and the pair were caught in a fit of laughter.

"Does anybody have a camera?" She asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Seriously, we need to show this to his children."

"There's no time for that Evie, we have to get going." While everybody headed for the back door, Hagrid ushered the two Potter children towards the front door.

"There's not a whole lot of room, so Evie you're going to have to sit on Harry's lap in the sidecar." She suddenly stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"No way."

"Come on Evie.

"No, I am not sitting on his lap. That's disgusting." Suddenly, from the inside of the house came Bill's voice.

"Suck it up! It's for Harry!"

"Come on, it won't be too bad." Harry said, already in the sidecar. She sighed, forcing herself to climb into the car and sit precariously on Harry's lap.

"If I fall, I'm blaming you." She muttered.

Both pulled out their wands as Hagrid started up the motorbike and pulled onto the street. Evie suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they jerked out of the driveway.

"Please don't tell me that we're going to ride on this thing all the way to the Burrow." She said as they turned a sharp corner, nearly dumping Evie and Harry onto the pavement.

"Not at all, we're flying." Hagrid said happily, making sure his goggles were secure around his head. Evie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"We'll be flyin' to the Burrow, you migh wanna find something to hold onto." Evie looked around nervously in the small sidecar.

"But…there's nothing to hold onto in this…thing!" She exclaimed. Harry smirked.

"Then hope that you don't fall out."


	34. Chapter 4, Part 2: Halleluiah

Yes, I know that I've been gone an awfully long time. It's called being sick...and I do not enjoy it. So today, I will upload like four more chapters because I feel awful that I haven't given you anything pretty much all summer. My goal is to have this thing finished by the end of the summer which shouldn't be too hard since I got back to school in late September. Please enjoy and give lots of reviews!

"No! No! No, no, no, NO! I'm not flying anymore! I'm not going to fight!" Evie stomped up the stairs of the Weasley house, not quite sure where she was headed. Right now, that didn't matter. She was able to find a girly bedroom, clearly belonging to Ginny. Her things along with Hermione's possessions had already been placed in the room. "I refuse to watch anymore people die to protect Harry and I! If that's how we have to keep doing this, then I'm going back to Germany!" She slammed the door with a loud cry, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. Hedwig and Mooney were dead, killed by Death Eaters while trying to transport Harry and Evie safely to the Burrow. For God's sake, George had even lost his ear! Evie couldn't take this anymore. She rushed over to the dresser drawers and started loading all of her clothing back into her trunk. She wiped away her tears with her lower lip quivering as she threw her clothing in.

"Evie, what are you doing?" Ginny, Hermione, and Fluer stood at the door with concerned looks on their faces. Clearly they had sent the women to take care of her while she was crying. She wasn't in the mood to be gently handled.

"I'm packing and I'm leaving. I'm going back to Germany and I'm going to pretend like this never happened. I'm going to pretend that I don't have a brother and I'm going to pretend that my last name isn't Potter." She balled up a pair of jeans and threw them into the trunk. Fluer stepped forward, the last person that Evie was expecting.

"Evie…I know zat eet can't be easy to be a Potter." Evie looked up at her with her eyes narrowed.

"You don't know anything. You don't know what it's like to have somebody constantly breathing down your neck, wanting to kill you and your brother! You don't know so don't tell me that you do!"

Evie slammed her trunk shut and latched it with the tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away. She thrust her hands onto her hips, looking directly at Ginny.

"I want you to go downstairs and find somebody that will take me to Germany right now!" She screamed. Ginny furrowed her brow together and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

"But…you can't leave." She whispered.

"You can't, my vedding is in a veek." Evie pursed her lips together.

"I don't care when your wedding is, I'm leaving!"

"How vill you be in zee vedding then?"

"I'm not going to be in your wedding because wait why do you want me to be in the wedding?"

"You are Bill's closest girlfriend, I vant you to be part of it." Evie let out a heavy sigh.

"I swear to God." She muttered. Evie pushed past the three girls and tromped down the stairs. She came face to face with Bill who was just putting a sandwich into his mouth.

"Do you want me to be in your wedding?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He bit off the edge, his cheeks puffed up with food.

"Um…yes…" He managed to say without letting any of the food fall from her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She mumbled. Evie went to the bottom of the stairs. "Fine, I'm not leaving, but you have to unpack all my clothing and put it back in the drawers." Bill raised an eyebrow, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Wait, you were going to leave?" He asked. Evie slowly nodded as she sat down across from him. Molly quickly went to work at making Evie a sandwich just as large as Bill's.

"I'm tired of people dying." She whispered. "I'm tired of everybody dying for Harry and I just because we're 'special.' I want life to go back to the way that it was…when I just played the violin for thousands of people who were paying at least four hundred dollars to see me." Bill scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry that we can't accomidate you and that I can't pay you four hundred dollars to be having this conversation with you." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Oh go suck it." She muttered. Bill chuckled as he leaned back and Molly placed Evie's sandwich down in front of her.

"I can't, Fluer does that for me." Evie gagged, shuddering at the thought. Molly smacked Bill upside the head with her cheeks a bright pink.

"William, that is disgusting language. You should not be speaking that way in front of Evangeline."

"Yeah William." Bill rolled his eyes.

"The whole bitch thing doesn't really work for you." Evie smirked, kicking him under the table.

"Thanks, you're such a peach."

They both jumped when they heard a sudden crash from upstairs. There was a shuffling of steps before Mr. Weasley emerged covered in dust, but with a great big smile on his face.

"Look at what I found!" He exclaimed, holding up his discovery. Molly sighed.

"Oh Lord…I put that thing up there for a reason." Evie smirked, watching Arthur admire what he had brought down. She recognized it as one of those ancient 70's guitars. He started to play, but it was horribly out of tune. Evie cringed slightly.

"Here Arthur, let me help." She offered, gently taking the guitar from him and sitting back down with her feet propped on the table.

"I didn't know you could play." Bill mumbled. Evie started to tune the guitar with a small smirk.

"You haven't seen me in years, of course you don't know that I can play." She began to lightly pluck the strings with a little smirk.

"Where'd you learn?" Evie laughed.

"From the hippies that would dance and beg for change outside of the coffee shop around the corner from my house. They were all very nice, but smelled terrible." Bill shook his head.

"Of course you did." She began to rock back and forth slightly, her hair dropping over her shoulder.

"_Well I heard there was a secret chord._

_David played and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_" Bill laughed.

"Do you mind doing that somewhere else so that I can eat my sandwich in peace?" He asked as he arranged his sandwich on his plate. Evie stuck her foot out and kicked his sandwich down the table and continued playing.

"_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fourth and the major lift._

_The baffled king composing halleluiah._

_Halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah._" Bill sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at his sandwich.

"That had extra tomatoes…just like I wanted." Bill muttered with his lower lip pouted. "I was really going to enjoy that." Evie shook her head, suddenly stopping and licking her index and middle finger to make the strings a little slicker.

"_Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight over threw ya._

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_From your lips she drew the halleluiah._

_Halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah, halleluiah._" Bill sighed, leaning his chin onto his open palm.

"Are you done yet?" He asked. Evie rolled her eyes, handing the guitar over to Arthur.

"Fine, don't appreciate me, what else is new?" Arthur took the guitar back, giving it a quick strum to see that it was perfectly tuned.

"Very impressive Evie." He said. She smiled up at him, watching him disappear into the living room, coming up with a new melody. She stared at Bill, starting to eat her own sandwich.

"Oh goodness, it appears that my sandwich has extra tomatoes too…and it's so delicious." Bill glared at her as she took a huge bite, slowly chewing it with a smirk.

"You suck." He told her. Evie laughed.

"I thought that Fluer did that for you." She said innocently. Evie slowly pulled a tomato from the sandwich, slowly lowering it onto her tongue and sucking up the juice. "So good…" She whispered. Bill sighed.

"I hate you…"


	35. Chapter 5, Part 2: I'm Horny, Marry Me

Evie eagerly glanced out the bedroom window, a sigh quickly emerging from her lips. She shifted from foot to foot on the small stool, a nervous shiver going up her spine.

"Stop moving around or else I'll accidentally poke you!" Molly exclaimed as she stitch by stitch fitted the dress to Evie's body. "We cannot afford to buy more silk, Fluer just had to buy the most expensive gold silk in the store...and of course it had to be from France..." Evie smirked slightly.

"I know, but isn't it so pretty?" She said, shaking her bum from side to side. "And look at how the silk moves! My bum looks so adorable!" She exclaimed happily. Molly leaned back from her hemming while Fluer and Gabrielle giggled in the corner. Fluer's parents and sister had arrived earlier that day with more silk for Evie's bridesmaid dress. Of course, the bride was overseeing the make of the dress to make sure that ever detail was perfect.

"Make sure zat zee hem is just below er toes." Fluer instructed. "And her bum does look tres chique in zee dress." Evie stuck out her tongue at Molly.

"See, Fluer thinks that my bum is cute."

"Yes, and I'm sure that Oliver feels the same way."

Evie smirked, straightening out the front of the dress with a soft sigh. She couldn't stand to keep hearing Oliver's name, it was starting to bother her. They hadn't seen each other in months and she missed him more than anything. It didn't help that she, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had finally discussed their plans for the year. They would be leaving by the end of the summer to start looking for the horcrux's that were hidden all over England. The final battle with Voldermort was quickly approaching and it was becoming harder and harder to find a good hiding spot. It was especially hard for both Evie and Harry. There were of course hundreds of people looking for them daily that wanted to kill them. Evie knew that in a few months, there would be no point in hiding. It would be time to fight.

So now, Evie eagerly waited for Oliver before suddenly screaming as a pin stuck her in the side.

"Ow!"

"Well maybe if you stopped wiggling around so much then I wouldn't stick you! If you bleed on this silk…"

"Evie, he's here!" Ginny called down from the kitchen. Evie instantly bolted for the door with Fluer and Gabrielle jumping out of her way.

"Stop running! You'll ruin the dress! Think of the silk!" Molly called after her. Without hesitation, Evie ripped the dress over her head and tossed it over her shoulder, hoping that Molly would catch it. She bounded down a small flight of stairs in her knickers and strapless bra. She was sure that Oliver would be pleased with this kind of greeting. She whipped around the corner before bounding into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" She asked Ginny.

"Out front, he just circled the house to find a spot to land." Evie nodded and ran for the front door.

"Thanks Ginny!" She called over her shoulder. Evie hadn't noticed, but the Weasley boys and Harry were all sitting at the kitchen table, witnessing Evie in her knickers and bra.

"Oh God…" Ron muttered. The twins were literally crawling over one another to get a better view as Evie ran down the hall.

"Look at that ass!" Fred exclaimed.

"It's so…big…so big…" George muttered happily, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to eat my breakfast." Charlie said angrily.

"What does us lookin' at Evie have to do with you eatin' your old people breakfast?"

"Because your drool is makin' my toast soggy." He shot back. Arthur, who had never taken his eyes off his newspaper, took a dangerous unseen sip of his coffee.

"Now boys, let's stop ogling Evie's ass and finish our breakfast before your mother comes downstairs." Harry sighed, his head resting in his hands.

"Thank you."

Evie rushed out the front door as Oliver was just landing next to Molly's towering rose bushes. He suddenly dropped his broom when he saw Evie running towards him. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he didn't move. He was completely dumbstruck for a few moments before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"This is the best day of my life." He whispered to nobody but her. Evie smirked.

"I missed you!" She whispered into his ear, trying to ignore that certain comment. Oliver smirked.

"Believe me, I can see that." Oliver pulled back, eyeing her flimsy underwear. "You missed me more then I thought you would." Evie blushed.

"Oh…right…Molly was fitting me for a bridesmaid's dress in Fluer's wedding…I kinda forgot that I took it off and didn't put anything on."

"I see…I see…" Oliver muttered, rubbing a hand across her hip as his eyes slowly traveled down. "What do you say you and I disappear for a couple of hours to…re-familiarize ourselves with each other?" He asked slyly. "I can show you how much I missed you." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, because nobody will notice that I ran out of the house with just my knickers on and I disappeared for a few hours. Brilliant plan Ollie."

"Well we could always go to _your_ room and tell nobody to come upstairs." Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"That would be a good idea if I weren't already rooming with four girls." It was true, Fluer's sister had been added to the mix late last night. Oliver sighed to himself as he pulled off his riding jacket and wrapped it around Evie.

"Er…bathroom…?" Evie laughed.

"In this house? Dream on." Oliver sighed.

"I'm not gonna get any on this trip, am I?" Evie zipped up his jacket to allow it to lay flat against her upper thighs.

"Not unless we go out into the middle of the woods at two in the morning."

"You know, tonight would be a lovely night for a stroll around the property." Evie smiled as she took his hand.

"You wish." She muttered. She led him back into the house where everybody had gathered in the kitchen. "Look who I found flying around!" She exclaimed happily. Quick greetings were made before Molly forced Oliver to sit down to breakfast even though he had already eaten. Apparently, an apple and a cup of coffee was not considered breakfast to Molly Weasley. The only good thing about her attentions on him was that this gave everybody else a chance to get away.

"Tuck in dear, I'll go make some fresh eggs." Oliver stared down at his overflowing plate as Molly bustled away.

"But…I'm not hungry." He muttered. Evie smirked and leaned against his shoulder.

"You might want to do what she says, she can be quite mental if her food is not eaten in a timely fashion."

"Hence why Fluer and I worry about our wedding guests…of course, I don't worry about you. You could eat the entire cake and still look anorexic, Ms. Size Two." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"I will have you know that I am a size six, sir, and if I ate the entire cake I would get fat and then I wouldn't have my hot Quidditch player boyfriend." Oliver smirked, finally forcing himself to eat.

"She lies. She should know me better, I would always appreciate more cushin' for the pushin'." He said. "You know, you should probably put on a few pounds, you're looking a little sickly." Evie rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I've got anything to push." Oliver leaned back, his eyes downcast.

"I wouldn't say that…there's quite a lot back there." Evie smacked him upside the head.

"Can we stop talking about my weight and my ass? This conversation is getting very pointless very fast."

"Yes, and please come back upstairs so that we can finishing hemming your dress." Molly placed the frying pan of scrambled eggs on the table before pulling Evie up by her arm. "You left at least three thousand sickles worth of silk up there…crumbled up in a pile…on the floor." Evie nervously laughed.

"I thought that you had caught it…" Molly laughed.

"I left it for you dear." Evie glanced over her shoulder at Oliver with a nervous smile.

"Hope that I don't get poked!" She exclaimed before disappearing around the corner. That left only Ron, Harry, and Oliver at the table.

"How are you doin' it?" Oliver suddenly asked, his eyes darting over towards Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that you and Evie have to go into hiding to gather up what strength you need to defeat You-Know-Who. Most everybody in the Order knows about it." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll probably just slip out at night and keep moving like that until…well, you know." Oliver nodded, a lump suddenly resting in his throat.

"And…all four of you are leaving?" Ron nodded.

"That's right." Oliver sighed.

"If that's the case…Harry, I have to ask you something." Oliver reached into his pocket to pull out a small box and placed it on the table. Both boys' eyebrows flew up into their hairlines. Before Oliver got a chance to explain, Ron quickly cut in.

"Dude, I thought you liked Evie." He said. "When she finds out that you only used her to get closer to Harry, she's going to be pissed." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"The ring is for Evie you dumb ass." Oliver massaged the bridge of his nose. "I seriously question your intelligence sometimes…"

"When are you gonna ask her?" Oliver glanced over at Harry and smirked.

"I don't know, but it should be before you all leave."

"Well you might wanna do that pretty soon. Death Eaters could find out that we're here and attack at any moment." Bill strolled into the room, a freshly picked apple in his hand.

"When should I do it?"

"Do what?" Bill asked.

"Oliver's gonna ask Evie to marry him." Ron replied for him. Bill smirked, taking a bite of his apple.

"It's about time!" He proclaimed. "Still trying to get laid?" He asked with a small chuckle. Oliver smirked.

"You just want me to say yes so that you can punch me." Bill laughed again.

"Desperately, but I guess you have good intentions. I give you my permission to propose to Evie."

"Actually, I was going to ask Harry if I could have his permission."

"Why would you ask me? You're older than me, you don't need my permission."

"It's just how things go. You're the man of the house and I'm supposed to ask you…may I marry Evie?" Harry blinked a few times with a blank stare.

"Sure, have fun with that."

"Let's see the ring." Ginny popped her head through with her eyes focused on the box. "Bill got some lame sapphire ring for Fluer to 'match her eyes'…ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Probably the most expensive thing you've ever seen too. Pipe down you twerp."

Oliver carefully opened the box and took out the ring to hold it up to the light.

"It was my grandmother's, I had it polished and had some diamonds added around the edge…do you think that she'll like it?" Oliver quickly got his answer by a noise that could only be made by women and extremely gay men to show excitement.

"It's so beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "She's going to love it." Oliver put the ring back in the box with a smirk.

"I really hope that she does." Bill suddenly punched him in the arm, taking a huge bite of his apple.

"Propose to her during the reception, Fluer will get a total kick out of it."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to steal your thunder." Bill rolled his eyes.

"It's Fluer's thunder and she could definitely be knocked down a few pegs."

"If you're sure, then I'll start thinking about what I should say." Bill chuckled.

"Why don't you try 'I'm fucking horny, please marry me so that we can do it until my balls turn blue'?" Everybody slowly turned towards Bill with a raised eyebrow. "It was just a thought…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a stupid one."


	36. Chapter 6, Part 2: Something Cheesy

The ceremony went faster than Evie had expected. Fluer and Bill were married in less than twenty minutes and a stunned Evie sat at the head table with Oliver pressed closely beside her. She had been disguised as one of Fluer's cousins whiel Harry had been disguised as one of Bill's cousins. She was even talking with a fake French accent, which in her opinion was pretty damn bad. The disguises were to discourage any of the wedding guests from getting too nosy about them, even though people were asking about the mysterious cousins coming out of nowhere. Despite the fact, Evie was actually enjoying herself…even though she was appalled at the wasteful use of money.

"Remind me never to do this." She whispered to him. Oliver's heart almost stopped as she picked at her cake.

"Get married?" Evie shook her head.

"No, have such a huge ceremony. I mean, think of all the money they spent for like twenty minutes. It's absolutely ridiculous." Oliver let out a shaky sigh.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Evie tossed down her fork, which she couldn't help but notice that it was gold…just like everything else…

"I'll do it on the beach." Oliver snorted.

"The beach? A British beach? You can't be serious, the beaches are always freezing, even in the summer time." Evie smirked with a little giggle.

"Then we'll go to Italy. Get married at sunset or something cheesy like that." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"We?" Evie blushed.

"It's a possibility." She muttered. Oliver glanced around with a smirk on his face. He discretely pulled out the ring box and placed it in front of Evie. She stared at it, but didn't say a word.

"Open it." He muttered, the smirk still on his face. Evie glanced over at him with wide eyes.

"Oliver…what is this?" She asked.

"Well seeing as I can't make a big deal out of this because you're technically a different person, this is a very quiet and discreet proposal." Evie smiled widely as she opened the box and the tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. Oliver gently took her hand under the table.

"Will you marry me Evie?" He whispered into her hear. Evie let out a little giggle, finding it funny that nobody around them was noticing what was going on. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

"Yes." Oliver quickly slipped the ring onto her finger before gently kissing her cheek.

"I would give you a better kiss, but…" Evie shook her head.

"No, I understand." She quickly returned the kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much." Oliver smiled.

"I love you too."

A sudden explosion from the other side of the reception made the pair jump. Before she knew it, Evie was grabbed and pulled out of her seat by a disguised Harry. She turned to say a quick goodbye before Harry pulled her into the crowd. There were words caught on his lips before he was pushed from the table along with Arthur and Bill. Evie shook her head and pulled her hand out of Harry's to run alongside him. Ron and Hermione rushed behind them and they disappeared from the house.

They were suddenly on a street corner somewhere in London, all four of them decked out in their wedding attire. Evie felt ridiculous as they swarmed into a small café. She was stunned that they actually ordered drinks. Having a cup of coffee was the last thing on her mind.

"What's going on?" She asked. "What happened back there?" Harry sighed.

"Death Eaters, what else?" Evie nodded.

"The evil version of a wedding crasher, just perfect, exactly what this world needs." She started to massage the bridge of her nose. "I suppose they came looking for us?" She asked, meaning Harry and herself.

"They'll stop at nothing to get what they want." Ron muttered. Evie rolled her eyes.

"No shit. They attacked us when we were babies, do you think they're going to wait around for a wedding?" Ron slouched slightly in her spot while Evie sighed with frustration. "Sorry, I'm just pissed." She quickly explained. "What could have made them decide to come now?"

"Voldermort's taken over the Ministry." Harry said quickly. "People are already starting to die already…and he's…taken control." Evie sighed, resting her face in her hands.

"I really hate this…" She muttered. The four settled into an uncomfortable silence as the ancient waitress served them their coffee. Harry suddenly furrowed his brow together as he noticed something glittering on Evie's finger.

"What the hell is that?" He asked when the waitress finally walked away from their table. Evie instantly pulled her hand underneath the table with wide eyes.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"Oliver proposed, didn't he?" Evie bit her lower lip, twirling the ring around her finger.

"Maybe…does it matter?"

"It's too dangerous to make that kind of commitment. One of you is going to end up hurt and life will never be the same."

"I think that we all figured that out a long time ago."

Without warning, two men came crashing into the shop with wands drawn. Evie, already morphing back to her old self, already had her wand at the ready and froze them both long enough for the four to start running.

"They turned to ice, what kind of spell was that?" Hermione asked. Tripping around the corner, Evie hiked up her dress and went running down the street in her high heels.

"I'll tell you later, but right now isn't the best time." She grunted as she felt her heel break and the straps fell off the sole of the shoe. Her foot dug into a chunk of broken glass, a groan of pain escaping her lips. "We have to get out of here faster." She whipped the wand around her head and a green light covered them all. It felt like they had been lifted off the ground and were flying while still running. Their feet suddenly stumbled onto the ground and they landed on another, much cleaner street. Evie fell to the ground with a loud cry, blood seeping from her foot. Ron hoisted her up while Hermione and Harry took in their surroundings. Harry's eyes focused on one house unparticular.

"It's 12 Grimmold Place…it's Sirius's old house." Evie groaned as she wriggled in pain in Ron's arms.

"I don't care who's house it is just get me inside and take the fucking glass out of my foot!" She dug her nails into Ron's neck as the glass began to burn in her skin. Ron ground his teeth and let out a low groan.

"Please…for the love of God…she's about to rip me a new hole and kill me."

They rushed up to the doorstep and disappeared inside without a single soul to witness them. Evie was instantly put on the couch with her foot raised for Hermione to examine. With the help of her wand, she slowly pulled the glass out and was able to clean and bandage the cut.

"You should be fine even though it was a deep cut, you just won't be able to walk for a few days." Evie rolled her eyes as she rested her head back on a pillow.

"Great…that's just fucking great…"


	37. Chapter 7, Part 2: It Will Keep Me Sane

Evie strummed her fingers on the edge of the couch cushion, her eyes focused on the peeling wallpaper on the above her. It had been almost a week trapped in this dusty house with her foot bandaged and raised on a flimsy pillow. She did not like having to sit here constantly as if she were an invalid. Sure a piece of glass had gone through her foot, but what was the big deal? Hermione wouldn't let her walk around or do anything around the house. She was starting to go mad. The fact that the food was far from appetizing was not helping the situation either. Not to mention the fact that she was without her precious violin. If there was anything that was certain to calm her, it was her violin. Without it, she had nothing to occupy her thoughts and that was proven to be extremely dangerous.

She groaned loudly out of annoyance and slammed her fists against the couch.

"I'm bored!" She called out. Silence was her only response. "Come on you guys, I'm about to lose my fucking mind!"

Evie suddenly heard footsteps and listened carefully as she waited for the mysterious person to peer over her. Luckily, it was the last person that she expected.

"Hello Ron!" She exclaimed happily. He peered down with her, letting out a heavy sigh with his hands on his hips.

"Hermione told me to tell you to stop screaming. If you keep screaming, somebody is going to find out that we're here and we're going to get killed." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"Well maybe if I had something to entertain myself, I wouldn't be screaming!" She exclaimed, her voice at only half volume. It was a threat that if somebody didn't entertain her, she would keep screaming. Ron closed his eyes, sighing again.

"Would you be quiet if I told you that I had a headache?" He asked. Evie smirked slightly.

"Nope." She said with a little giggle. It was either from actually having fun or she was going insane. Ron shook his head and walked away with his lips pursed together. Evie whimpered slightly as she was left alone once again. They couldn't just ditch her here to sit around and do nothing. That was just cruel.

Evie sighed heavily and turned her head to stare out the window to watch the clouds slowly pass in the sky. This was probably the best way to occupy her time…maybe she could even look for shapes in the clouds. Oh God who was she kidding? This was absolute torture.

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. To her knowledge, nobody had left the house. The slow and unfamiliar footsteps made her panic. She drew her wand from her pocket, propping herself up on her elbows and holding it towards the living room doorway. Her heart was racing as the mysterious person finally came into her view. She let out a frustrated sigh, thrusting her wand back into her pocket.

"Remus, don't scare me like that! What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked angrily. Her godfather looked at her with a confused expression on his face. The three other occupants of the dusty house suddenly came rushing from wherever they were and warmly greeted their old professor. Remus took a seat next to Evie, rustling her hair.

"What did you do?" He asked, referring to her perfectly bandaged foot.

"My shoe broke and I stepped on a piece of glass in the middle of the street."

"You should probably try walking around on it to see if the muscles have healed." Hermione told her, before quickly inquiring if anybody wanted tea. Harry and Ron both violently shook their heads, knowing that not only couldn't Hermione cook, she couldn't even make a good cup of tea. Based on the two boy's reaction, Remus also turned down the tea.

"So, what are you doing here?" Evie asked, leaning back against the arm of the old couch.

"I came to stay for a few days." He said happily. Both Potter children instantly picked on something odd in his voice.

"Didn't you and Tonks just get married?" Harry asked. Evie quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I remember being extremely insulted that I wasn't invited…I had the cutest dress picked out and everything." She crossed her arms and pouted in her spot. Remus chuckled, but there was something sad about his laughter.

"The wedding was quick." He told her.

"Then why did you leave?" Evie asked her. All eyes focused in on Remus as he actually began to sweat from the pressure.

"She's pregnant."

"That's good!" Evie exclaimed. "Babies are good…don't you know that?" Remus sighed, looking away from Evie's focused gaze. Instead, his eyes went to Harry.

"She doesn't know about me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry nodded while Evie furrowed her brow together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Evie…I have a…condition that I could pass on to my child." He said nervously.

"It can't be that bad." She muttered. "I mean…it's not like you're a werewolf or something ridiculous like that." She started to laugh, but got very uneasy when nobody started to laugh with her. "Is…is that it…are you really a werewolf?"

"Of sorts, yes…" He said. Evie's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She suddenly pulled herself together and couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"This is really nothing to laugh at." Hermione reminded her. "It's a very painful process for somebody to transform into a werewolf." Evie shook her head.

"No, it's just that one of my ex-boyfriends wanted nothing more than to be a werewolf…I really enjoy irony…" She sighed before turning back to Remus. "You can't be serious." She stated simply.

"I am…and I'm afraid to pass it to my child." Evie bit her lower lip, running a hand through her hair.

"Wow…I guess it's a good reason not to have children…" Remus nodded.

"Now you see my point."

"But that's no reason to leave Tonks. You can't leave a woman when she's pregnant. For God sakes, she's emotional enough without her husband leaving her. You have to go back." Remus quickly shook his head.

"What if it's a werewolf?" He asked nervously. "I know how hard it is to be a werewolf…they might have to put it up with it for the rest of their lives."

"Then you have to be there to help him…or her." Evie sighed, glancing off to the side. "Wouldn't it be a sight if it were a girl?" She asked mostly to herself.

"You have to go back." Harry said forcefully. "You can't leave Tonks or you baby, especially not now." Evie glanced over at him with her face blank. There was something newly mature about him and Evie greatly appreciated it. "Stop acting so childish and be a man. You have responsibilities now so suck it up." The mature side quickly went to being cruel and mean.

"Harry…"

"I'm tired of everybody being scared!" He exclaimed. "If anybody should be scared, it should be me and Evie. We're the ones that are planning to be killed."

"We're all scared." Remus told him. "You forget that all of us will have to fight to keep you safe so that you can kill You-Know-Who." Harry abruptly stood from his seat, knocking the apulstered chair to the floor. Evie feared the worse; she could see the anger flaming in Harry's eyes. Without a word, he disappeared from the room and stomped up the stairs. She sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"It's hard for us all." She muttered. Remus shook off Harry's angry words and got up to go to the entrance hall.

"I brought something for you that will hopefully ease the pain." When he reemerged from the entrance hall, Evie clamped her hands over her mouth to hold back a loud scream.

"My violin…oh my God my violin!" Remus chuckled.

"I thought that this would make you happy." He placed the case in her lap. All Evie could do was hug the case to her chest, letting out a happy sigh.

"Thank you so much." Remus smirked slightly, sitting back down in his chair.

"At least one of you should be happy." He muttered. Evie looked up at him, the smile suddenly disappearing from her face.

"My violin will not make me happy, it will keep me sane."


	38. Chapter 8, Part 2: He Got In

Come on people, I know that you're there...review pretty please?? According to my little chapter breakdown thing, 50 of you read the last chapter and yet none of you reviewed. I am freakishly disappointed...I had honestly expected more from you. Hopefully uploading two more chapters will make you all review...and I'm happy to say that I'm almost done!!

Although Evie's foot had healed and she was now walking approved, she had parked herself on the couch and was aggressively playing her violin. Along with her violin, Remus had brought her every single piece of music that he could find stored in her room. She was on a playing marathon, playing everything that she had at least several times over. Even though she was playing constantly, it was decided that her playing was better than her screaming. Evie's mini trio was somewhere in the house, planning a trip to infiltrate the Ministry to see if they could find the documents that would point them in the right direction. Evie volunteered to stay behind, just to make sure that her foot was completely healed so as not to risk further injury…at least that was the excuse that she had used to stay behind and play her violin.

She watched the inseparable trio pack themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak with a small smirk. They had crouched down because the cloak was only large enough for a full grown man. Two grown men and a grown woman weren't exactly fitting like a glove. Evie heard two heads knocking together with two grunts following soon afterwards.

"I can't imagine the smell under there Hermione." She commented. Evie heard a little giggle from nowhere and heard them slowly shuffle towards the door.

"Will you close the door after us Evie?" Hermione asked. Evie hopped off of the couch, gently placing her violin down. She hobbled over on her heels with a small smirk and stood, slightly confused.

"Um…where are you guys?"

"We're away from the door, just open it and close it really fast." Hermione instructed her. Evie quickly did as she was instructed and gave them a few seconds to get out. She closed the door and assumed that the silence that met her ears meant that they were gone. She gave up the act and normally walked back to the couch to continue her playing. Evie had only just made it through the seventy third measure when there was an unusual knocking at the door. She instantly stopped, fearing that somebody had discovered them. Evie mentally slapped herself in the head as she gently set down her violin. Why did she have to play? She knew that it was dangerous and that they could all get into some serious trouble because of it, but she just had to play.

She slowly walked towards the door, keeping on her tip toes to try and not make a sound. Evie bit her lower lip as her right foot went over a particularly creaky floorboard. She stood completely still until she was sure that there wasn't a sound coming from her feet. She rushed to the door and peered out the peep hole. Surprisingly, there was nobody there. She raised an eyebrow, pulling back and then going back to the peep hole. It could be the trio back, probably forgot something. Just to be sure, even though it was against her best judgment, Evie slowly opened the door and poked her head outside. A gust of wind suddenly blew through the door and Evie slammed the door shut. That was no ordinary gust of wind. It wasn't even windy outside. Mysterious gusts of wind just didn't pop out of nowhere. Somebody was trying to get in.

Evie felt trapped, standing with her back against the door and no wand in her pocket. She could spy it over by her violin, but obviously her observation wasn't going to do her much good. There was somebody here; somebody that she couldn't see. Evie's breathing became erratic, her palms sweating as they pressed against the wood of the door. Footsteps suddenly started towards her and a small whimper escaped her lips. Her only shot at taking this thing down was to go for her wand. It was either that or possibly get herself killed.

Evie quickly made up her mind. She pushed herself from the door and went running for the couch. Before she made it even close to her wand, she was yanked to the ground. She fell with her face crashing down and somebody on top of her, holding back her hands. They pulled her head up by her hair, her nose starting to bleed from the sudden impact. There were suddenly two voices behind her, carrying on an almost silent conversation. The weight on top of her shifted and she was pulled to her feet, being held up by her invisible captor.

"Don't be afraid Evangeline." The voice was like cold velvet dragging across her ears. She was sad to admit, but she knew that voice all too well.

The invisibility cloaks were thrown off and Evie was confronted with a sluggish brute who was holding her and Lucius Malfoy who stood in front of her. He had that damn cocky smile on his face, holding his wand at the ready.

"Oh goodness, it appears that we've hurt you." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe away the blood. She turned her face away from him, although her eyes stayed glued to his face.

"You're a bastard." Lucius chuckled.

"If you insist." He muttered. "I must say that you look very good like this…trapped…your breathing heavy…when you come to be with Lord Voldermort, I will request to see you in this position again." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Again, Lucius chuckled.

"You mustn't use that word, Evangeline. It is a very improper word for a young lady such as yourself to use."

"Well then what do you mean?" She asked harshly. The man holding her hands suddenly jerked her head back by her hair. She let out a scream, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"You don't talk to Mr. Malfoy like that. You're a dirty bastard child…ain't got no right talkin' to him like that." He whispered into her ear, shaking her slightly to get his point across. Evie's tears quickly fell, the fear tightening her throat.

"Don't cry Evangeline." Lucius ran a gloved hand down her cheek and gently wiped away her tears. "I've never seen you smile…very strange if you ask me."

"Nobody did." She muttered, surprising herself that she was still able to speak. Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"No matter…" Evie was starting to violently shake under his fingertips. His hand traveled lower, gracing her lower stomach and lifting her shirt up slightly to feel her skin. His leather gloved hand moved up her belly and a lone finger traced the underside of her breast. She looked away, feeling sick to her stomach as he grabbed her and fondled her. "You have a wonderful body Evangeline." Lucius muttered, entranced by his hand's slow and almost painful movements.

"Stop it…please." She begged, giving up being tough. He gave her one last painful squeeze before he slid his hand from underneath her shirt. She whimpered, the feeling of violation making her shudder. Lucius grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"When you come to us, my Lord and I will both have you." He told her, jerking her face away and taking a small step back. His eyes went to the man behind her, giving him a nod. Evie furrowed her brow together before she felt a tingling in the back of her head. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Everything was painful and black.

It wouldn't be for another two hours before Evie was brought to a slow wakening thanks to a loud scream.

"Evie! Oh my God!" Harry helped her to sit up as she unevenly blinked, the light of mid afternoon making her hold a hand up to her eyes to keep the sunlight out. Hermione crouched down next to her, taking a quick pulse when she saw that the color had faded from Evie's cheeks. "What happened to you?" She asked. Evie slowly shook her head, looking around the room with wide eyes. Nothing had been touched in the room and the door had been shut; Lucius hadn't done anything but leave.

"He was here." She muttered, pushing herself away from Harry and scooting back towards the couch. She hugged her knees to her chest, her entire body shaking as her mind replayed the events of earlier that day. "He…he got into the house and…we have to leave now…we have to leave tonight or else he'll come back and…" She buried her face between her knees and let out a soft sob. Hermione hugged her as she continued to cry. She didn't need to say anything. All three got the message, but it was still to be determined who the man was.

"Go get our things together, we have to leave tonight." She commanded.

The two boys disappeared and started rummaging around the house to decide what to leave behind and take with them. Hermione turned towards her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Who was it?" She asked quietly. Evie wiped away her tears, shaking off her shaking shoulders.

"Lucius Malfoy…I want to kill him." She muttered. Hermione nodded with a smirk.

"There might be a line." Evie smirked.

"I'm not surprised." She said. Hermione patted her shoulder.

"I think you could probably convince people to go ahead and let you kill him…he's never acted like this before." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"He's probably not getting a whole lot at home." She muttered. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this house and get going." Evie nodded, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the countryside, we're going to have to camp out in the woods and…you and Harry can't use magic so that we don't get detected." Evie's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious…no magic at all?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid so. We can't take any chances…just in case they find us." Evie let out a heavy sigh.

"God this sucks…"


	39. Chapter 9, Part 2: It's Not Real

After weeks of traveling through wooded areas and searching for Horcruxes and working hard to destroy them, the four ex Hogwarts students were busying themselves with camping in the middle of the woods. They had all adjusted very nicely to living outdoors and magic was admittedly the reason why. While Harry and Evie weren't allowed to use magic for fear of being detected, that didn't stop Hermione and Ron. They did limit themselves from using their magic on frivolous things, but for larger things they did allow themselves to use magic. It was a bit of a drastic adjustment, but it was a willing one. Each person knew the consequences if they did not make the adjustment.

It was late one night with only Evie and Harry awake. They both had discovered that they had developed insomnia and were finding it very difficult to stay asleep for more than an hour at a time. Their hour of sleep would be filled with nightmares and it was almost better to just stay awake. It was well into the three AM hour and both were wide awake. Bundled up in blankets, Evie stared into the dying fire at her feet.

"Hey Evie?" Harry suddenly asked, his eyes focused on the fire as well. She glanced up at him.

"Yeah?"

"That day that Lucius broke into the house…what did he do to you that made you so upset?" He asked. Evie nervously shifted on the log that was acting as her chair.

"Harry…I don't really think that I'm comfortable talking to you about this…" She muttered.

"I want to know." He insisted. Evie glanced down at the fire with a raised eyebrow.

"Ammo for when you kill him?"

"When I kill his son." Evie looked back up at him.

"You got something with his son?" Harry slowly nodded.

"He and I…"

The conversation suddenly stopped and the fire was instantly put out when they both heard voices. Even though Hermione had set up that barrier around them, they still got nervous that somebody would see their fire and turn them in to Voldermort. Evie tossed aside her blankets and huddled down next to Harry, holding onto his arm tightly.

"What the fuck was that?" She whispered into his ear. He shrugged her shoulders, but made her stand up and slowly head towards the voices. They goose stepped their way across the leaves and brush of the forest to try not to make any noise. They got close enough to where they could see the travelers, at least seven crowded around a small fire. Evie didn't recognize a single person around that fire, but Harry knew most of them.

"That's Griphook, he works…or worked at Gringots. That's Dean Thomas, we went to school together and…that's Ted Tonks, Tonks's dad." Evie furrowed her brow together.

"So Tonks's full name is Tonks Tonks?" Harry shook his head.

"Her name is Nymphadora." Evie held back a laugh, biting her lower lip and putting both hands over her mouth. "Now you see why she likes everybody to call her Tonks." Evie nodded with her eyes watering from the held back emotion. The pair leaned in to listen to the whispered conversation.

"That Snape's got a real choke hold on the students." Dean said sadly. "I couldn't stay…but at least some kids are fighting back. They even tried to get the sword of Gryffindor, but they got caught…too bad they didn't know that it's a fake." Evie's eyes widened as she looked over at Harry. He nodded, but kept his head down to continue to listen intently.

"Death Eaters are swarming everywhere…got chased out of my own home and had to leave my wife and daughter. She's pregnant, ya know. A few months in…I'm so worried about her. Anybody that's a muggle or not a Death Eater is being killed. All of us have to hide…hopefully we can make it to the border before we get caught." There was a small murmur of agreement amongst the several others gathered around the fire.

Evie pursed her lips together, a confused grimace taking over her face. She knew that Remus had gone back to Tonks shortly after he had come to visit them, but she was curious to know what was going on around the rest of the magical world. She and Harry were completely cut off from the outside world and had no way of knowing what was going on. It was the downside of being trapped in the woods, but she knew that they would soon not be able to hide anymore.

They stayed for a few more moments until the several traveling companions put out their fire and went to sleep. Harry and Evie slowly walked back, taking the same goose steps as before to not rustle up the leaves and branches.

"The Sword of Gryffindor is a fake…I can't believe that Snape didn't detect it." He muttered.

"What's the Sword of Gryffindor?" Evie asked.

"Each founder of Hogwarts left behind an item in the castle. Godric Gryffindor left a sword…Dumbledore told me that it could destroy Horcruxes." Evie nodded.

"That's good…where's the real one?" Harry and Evie reached their camp and they took the time to start back up the fire. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea." Evie put an arm around Harry's shoulders, leaning against him.

"You look tired." Harry scoffed with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you." He shot back. She rolled her eyes, rubbing her tired, burning eyes.

"Yeah, maybe it's time that we actually tried to sleep for more than an hour." Harry nodded. He stood up and without looking back he offered his hand to Evie to help her up.

"Come on, time for bed."


	40. Chapter 10, Part 2: He Left

Come on home skillets, review for me!! Do you know how happy that would make me? Seriously, I would love it more than life itself especially since I just had my birthday. This would be like a serious birthday bonus. I love you, so show me some love, okay homies?

Evie was awoken with a sudden start, a loud crash awaking her from her first good sleep in days. A few more long days had passed and it was slowly getting easier for her to sleep. The nightmares were fewer and further apart. Now she was getting at least four hours of sleep at a time. She still wasn't sleeping throughout the night, but at least she was going through each day somewhat well rested. It was starting to get much better, but it was becoming more and more obvious that there were tensions between Ron and Harry for some reason. Ron was starting to distance himself from Harry and Harry was doing the same thing. They never talked to each other and whnever they were around each other, they would just shoot death glares at each other like there was no tomorrow. Evie was confused, but she didn't bother to ask questions.

Evie hurriedly blinked her eyes, briefly forgetting where she was. She mentally hoped that she was just camping somewhere with Oliver and that she had dreamed everything that had happened in the past few years. Evie quickly remembered why she was camped out in the middle of nowhere in a cot that was built for a preteen. There was nobody in the sagging tent, she had no idea what time it was, and there were people screaming outside the thin canvas walls. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning from the horrible food that her body had been trying to process through her system. She quickly pushed herself up when she realized that there shouldn't be any screaming. She tossed back her blankets and dashed outside without even putting on her boots. There stood Ron and Harry, squaring off with each other while Hermione sat defeated in one of the camping chairs.

"You have no idea what the fuck we're doing out here!" Ron screamed, throwing his bag at Harry. "We always have to follow you and do what you say to do, but you have no idea where we're going or what we're supposed to do!" Harry threw the bag right back with his cheeks bright red.

"If you don't like it then you can leave!" He screamed back. Hermione instantly sprung to her feet.

"You can't leave, not now!" She cried out. "We have to stick together…we're supposed to be a team and we have to be there for each other…" Evie stepped out, kicking aside chairs to call attention to herself.

"What the hell is going on out here? I thought that we agreed that there would be no screaming while we're hiding! Have you all lost your fucking minds?" Ron glanced over at her, his eyes losing nothing of its anger.

"If I stay here, I will lose my fucking mind." He glared back at Harry. "I'm tired of following somebody who doesn't have a fucking clue about what they're doing. I'm out of here." Ron grabbed his bag and started stalking off into the woods. Evie watched him walk away with a dropped jaw. Nobody moved a muscle to stop him and nobody said a word to call him back. Evie looked back over at Harry with wide eyes.

"Are you going to just let him walk away like that?" She asked, walking up to him and poking him in the chest. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"If he wants to leave, he can leave. It's his fucking choice." Harry stomped off into the tent and pulled the thin door shut. Evie stood there totally shocked while Hermione slowly sunk down onto the ground. She was quietly crying, keeping her face buried in her hands to keep her cries quiet. Evie sunk down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Hermione finally looked up after a few more seconds of crying, quickly wiping away her streaking tears.

"I can't believe that he left." She whispered. "He talked about how frustrated he was and about how he couldn't' take much more of this…but I didn't think that he'd actually leave." This time, Evie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pulled her close and the girl started to cry even harder.

"It's okay." Evie whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's not okay." She insisted while still sobbing. "We're supposed to stick together and be a team…how else are we supposed to get through this?" Evie slowly shook her head.

"I don't know sweetheart…I'm so sorry." She looked down at the poor girl. "Are you crying because maybe you're going to miss him more than you're letting on?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione suddenly stopped crying, her eyes growing wide.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" She asked, her sadness seeming to quickly disappear.

"I'm thinking that you kinda have a thing for Ron…am I wrong in guessing so?" Hermione nervously cleared her throat, looking away from Evie.

"Maybe…" Evie smirked.

"Oh that's adorable." She glanced back into the tent to make sure that Harry wasn't listening. "You two would make beautiful children together." Evie commented. Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Excuse me?"

"Ron has those big eyes, you have the pouty lips, both of you have good mouths; you both would make very good looking children." Surprisingly, Evie didn't get the reaction that she was expecting. Hermione softly smiled and stared down at the ground.

"Do you think so?" Evie smirked.

"So knew that you had a thing for him, this is so freakishly cute that you like him." She insisted. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as Evie stood up and quickly scooted away back into the tent that they shared.

"If you insist."


	41. Chapter 11, Part 2: I Wish

The three travelers that were left of the four original travelers made their way slowly through the woods until they reached Godric's Hollow. As they were walking into town, obviously disguised with a poly juice potion, memories started to flood into Evie's mind. They passed a park where James would always take her when Harry was napping. She would always take the third swing from the left and they would stay there for hours. Evie pursed her lips together as she tried to hold back her tears, disguised as a middle aged Asian woman. It was hard to see everything that she remembered so perfectly. Harry could never know how she felt. He was a baby; he could never remember Godric's Hollow.

The three slowly walked down the empty streets, snow starting to silently fall around them. Evie suddenly stopped, her throat tightening. She whimpered, making Harry glance back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Evie hesitated for a brief moment, but she eventually pointed a finger towards a lonely plot of gated land. They all knew what it was, but nobody made a move towards it.

"Should we go over…?" She asked nervously. Harry waited before he slowly started walking towards the graveyard, a determined look on his face. Hermione scrambled after him, her suddenly aged body slowing her down.

Evie stood completely still, the snow falling on her stick straight black hair. She had never gotten the chance to attend her parent's funeral. How could she have been there? By the time that they had buried them, Evie was already in Germany. Now that she was back home, all of these memories were flying back into her head. She remembered everything now…and it was almost too much for her to take.

Harry and Hermione stared down at the gravestone before Hermione quickly motioned for her to come over. Evie stared helplessly before slowly trudging through the snow to stand next to her brother. Evie couldn't help it; her tears began to fall and drip onto her jacket.

"I wish that things were different." She whispered. "I wish that it hadn't been us…I wish that it hadn't been you." Harry shook his head.

"No…this was how it had to be. We didn't have any control over it." He told her softly. Evie wiped the tears away with her gloved fingers. She looked up across the falling snow and suddenly furrowed her brow together. She quickly made her way through the graveyard to push the gate open and ran in a fast straight line towards a row of houses. Her brow still furrowed, she ran to the side and then ran back to the same spot. Hermione and Harry rushed after her.

"Do you see that?" Evie asked, continuing to run back and forth. Harry shook his head.

"Maybe we would see what you're seeing if you would stop running around." Hermione insisted. Evie stopped beside her, panting loudly.

"Our old house is there." She told Harry. He looked up, but saw nothing but an empty plot of land, overgrown with shrubs. The only thing the even gave him the clue that there used to be a house there was a mangled tree with an aged swing hanging from a low branch. It was obvious that he didn't see it, so Evie took his hand and pulled him over to where she had been standing earlier. His jaw dropped; he saw the house.

Magic had been cleverly used to make their house invisible to muggle eyes and to appear as if it was just a desolate empty plot. To witches and wizards, it was an empty house with shrubs growing from the glassless windows. Nobody had touched it. They knew what had happened in that house and, out of respect, left the house alone. She glanced up at him, watching as the aged face faded away back to his young, scarred face. All three were starting to turn back to their normal selves.

"Do you see it?" Harry quickly nodded.

"It looks…terrible." He said. Evie scoffed with a smirk.

"Did you actually expect it to look nice?" She asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what I was expecting." He muttered. "I thought that there would be somebody else living in there by now." Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's against the law to go on the property." She told them. "I think it happened a few years after…well, you know. There were people here all the time, building shrines to honor you guys and your parents. The house started to deteriorate because there were so many people trying to live here at the same time and they had to keep people out so that it wouldn't collapse so they made it illegal to go on the property." Evie smirked.

"People were building shrines for us?" She asked with a little laugh. "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded.

"I've seen pictures, they were quite impressive. Your pictures were everywhere." Evie glanced over at Harry.

"Let's hope that when this is over that the shrines go back up." She muttered. Harry chuckled.

"I've already got enough crazed fans, thanks." Evie giggled and elbowed him in the arm.

"Well I don't have enough."

The three instantly shut their mouths when they heard a front door slowly creak open. Harry and Evie perked up as they watched the neighbor to their old house slowly step out of her house.

"Potter's?" She asked. Evie's eyes went wide and she stepped behind Harry. She was supposed to be the protector, but no way was she going to let some creepy old lady come after her and kill her. Harry could handle her fine without her. The woman motioned for them to come into the house. Of course they were hesitant and it was odd for her to just be inviting them into her house, but…how harmless could an old woman be?

Slowly, they moved towards the house with their hands ready to grab their wands at any moment. Evie was still hesitating behind Harry, but had her hand right on her wand for the next moment when the woman would turn psycho on them. Her house looked almost to be in the same condition as their house. It was poorly painted and ivy nearly covered the entire front. Wearing a gigantic purple nightgown with her hair in rollers, the woman looked up at them with a wide, toothy grin.

"Potter children must come in." She muttered, stepping aside to let them into the house. "Potter children must come into Bathilda Bagshot's home like they did when they were small children." She watched them walk into the house before slowly closing the door, her smirk remaining.

A chill instantly went down Evie's spine as she stepped into the house. Newspapers were everywhere covered in…well, Evie really didn't want to know. The smell was absolutely horrific, but it wasn't the typical old lady cat smell. The old woman led them through the house, muttering random things to herself, but Evie was too focused on the smell to listen to what she was saying. The smell was curious…she recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. She started going through her mind and through all the possibilities before it suddenly came to her. It was the smell of a snake. One of her sister's ex-boyfriends, Hans was his name if she remembered correctly, had a snake and she remembered going to his house one day and this was how his house smelled. It was extremely distinctive and forever imprinted in her mind. She grabbed Harry's hand, tugging on it urgently.

"She has a snake." She whispered to him, making sure that Bathilda didn't hear her. Harry furrowed his brow together.

"Why do you say that?" He whispered back.

"The smell, it's the smell of a snake." Harry instantly perked up, his tongue curling behind his lips. Evie didn't know that he was a parslemouth and about his ability to speak to snakes. If there was a snake, he would be able to find out what was going on in this house. Nothing seemed right. "What are we going to do?" She asked nervously. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

For some reason, the old woman led them up the stairs into her attic, the stairs creaking with each step that they took. Evie waited behind Harry as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Bathilda slowly shuffled over into the corner, her back to them. Evie started shaking as she waited nervously for what would happen next. Something was wrong…something was very wrong. Bathilda's body began to shake, her head slowly turning without the assistance of her body. Evie was taken straight back to the first time she saw 'The Exorcist' and wanted to run screaming. The skin split down the center of her forehead and peeled away to reveal a scaly green snake with glowing yellow eyes. The snake slithered forward with a trail of blood following closely behind it. Evie and Hermione couldn't help it; they both screamed and scrambled against the wall. Harry backed up with them, all three terrified.

"This would be a very good time to have a plan." Harry said. Evie let out a shaky whimper as she watched the snake rise while the black dust on the floor swirled into a slow cyclone. A figure started to appear and Evie was too afraid to wait around to see who might pop in for a visit.

"I agree, do you happen to have one?"

"I thought that you would have one."

"You're the bloody protector, you're supposed to come prepared with plans!" Evie glanced up at him.

"You're daft." She muttered. Hermione pushed them apart, her wand drawn and aimed.

"Everybody duck…"


	42. Chapter 12, Part 2: Come to Bed

So from my lovely fans, I have been getting comments about how "perfect" Evie is. I know, she kinda has that appearence of being perfect, but that's not how I see it. Evie's downfall is her perfection. For somebody to continuously be that perfect is absolutely impossible. I can promise you that there will be a breaking point very soon. I appreciate you all pointing out her perfection, but I promise you that Evie will become "human" very soon.

And you know...I never said that Evie _had_ to die...of course I never said that she had to live. Aren't I terrible?

After a briefly terrifying encounter with Voldermort and his horrid snake Nagini, Hermione had aperated them to the Forest of Dean. It was a forest that she had gone to as a child and, for now, it would act as their home for a few weeks. Ever since Ron had left, Evie would find Hermione crying when she thought that she was alone. Evie felt so sorry for the girl and desperately wanted to just bring Ron back to see her smile even a little bit. She just figured that it was best to leave the girl alone and let her cry. Now whenever she would hear her, Evie would let her cry. At least she was showing some emotion.

As for Harry, he was off on his own. She would often see him standing at the edge of their camp with this stern look on his face. Evie felt stuck in the middle with Hermione drifting off into deep and lonely depression and Harry becoming an independent loner. Evie almost thought that he was starting to become an emo kid. Then she shivered and shook away the thought as soon as she had thought it. That would have been absolutely terrifying.

Evie sat alone, her eyes lost in the dying fire. Hermione had managed to fall asleep in the tent while Harry had wandered off somewhere. She probably should have gone with him, but she had looked away from him for two seconds and when she turned back he was gone. Since she wasn't allowed to use magic, there was no way for her to track him. She waited silently for any sound or movement, hoping that it would be Harry. When she did hear something, she looked up to see that it was not Harry, but that didn't matter at all. She stood up on shaky legs, quickly pinching her thigh to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Oliver stood across from her, slowly pulling off his cloak with a small smirk.

"Hello Evie." He said sweetly. Evie blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears.

"Ollie…what are you doing here?" Her heart suddenly dropped when another thought popped into her head. "How did you find me?"

"I live a few miles away." He said, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "When my neighbors told me that they saw a mysterious red head sneaking around town and secretly buying food, I figured that I should investigate." Evie smirked, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. Evie suddenly pulled back and held up her left hand. "See? I'm still wearing the ring!" She exclaimed quietly. Oliver chuckled as the ring on her finger glittered in the firelight.

"I see that and I'm very happy." He gently kissed her, relishing in the feel of her body once more. Evie blushed slightly, pulling back from him. "What's the matter?"

"Um…I sort of haven't bathed in about a week so…yeah, I can't smell too good." Oliver laughed.

"You smell just fine." He told her. Evie securely wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly against her body. She started kissing his neck, eagerly pulling at his clothing. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop her too quickly. "Evie…are you okay?" He asked. She rested her head against his shoulder, gently fingering his shirt collar.

"Okay, so you know how I might die in the next few weeks?" She asked. Oliver nodded.

"I'm aware of it…"

"I figure that if I'm going to die without doing everything that I wanted…what's the use of dying a virgin?" Oliver's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Are you serious?" He asked breathlessly. Evie shrugged her shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Yeah…it might be fun…to be together. Hermione's asleep and Harry's gone to…get more firewood so there's a free tent…one that's not being used…one that's totally and completely free…" Oliver let out a shaky sigh as his eyes flicked over to the tent and then back down at Evie.

"Are you sure? I know how modest you are and getting naked isn't exactly your thing." Evie blushed, but leaned into Oliver anyway. They stood in the appreciated silence, a gentle gust of wind rolling through camp.

"Come to bed with me." She whispered to him. Oliver smirked, quickly looking around.

"Nobody will walk in on us?" He asked. Evie giggled, taking his hands and pulling him towards the tent.

"Just hope that Harry doesn't get back too soon." Oliver laughed as they stumbled into the tent. Evie pulled off her shirt and went to pushing off his sweater. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and started gently kissing her palms.

"And what happens if he does come back?" He asked against her skin. Evie nuzzled his neck with her cheek with a small devious smirk.

"Then let's hope that he can take a hint."


	43. Chapter 13, Part 2: Fight With Me

Evie leaned against another pine tree, her fifth stop that morning. She, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were trekking through the Forest of Dean. Ron had rejoined them late one night weeks ago, finding that it had been extremely difficult to adjust to normal life with hundreds of people looking for him. He brought with him vital information about the outside world that had helped them to plan their next move. So by recommendation of Ron, they decided to change their location every few days to make sure that nobody would find them. Death Eaters had increased greatly in numbers and were searching everywhere to find Evie and Harry. She felt bad that they had to keep stopping on her account, but she had never felt so sick in her life. Once again, without a single ounce of food in her stomach, she was heaving. She shuddered as a drop of drool slowly slid from her mouth to the ground.

"Oh God…" She muttered. Hermione shuddered as she watched Evie's entire body shake.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked from a good distance away. The trio was staying far away from her to avoid catching whatever she had. Evie groaned, shakily supporting herself with the pine tree.

"I hope so…I can't keep doing this." She groaned, turning herself around to press her back against the tree. "My stomach feels like it's about to explode." Harry glanced over at Hermione.

"Can you make a potion for her?" He asked. She pursed her lips together, taking a moment to think.

"I could try…but I don't know if I have all the ingredients or if it would make any difference. I've never seen somebody throw up this much…" Ron nodded with a disgusted look on his face.

"She's blowin' chunks like a boy…" Harry nodded.

"Please try, we need to make her feel better and start moving as quickly as possible." Hermione nodded and quickly went out into the woods to gather the ingredients.

"You think she'll be all right?" Ron asked as he took a seat on a fallen tree. Harry nodded.

"Let's hope so." He muttered. Harry left Ron there, walking over to stand next to Evie. She coughed and spit off into a bush before she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Hey…how's it goin'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin. Harry smirked.

"Better than you." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well that's a given."

Evie hung her head, feeling her stomach suddenly lurch forward as if she was going to unload her empty stomach for the sixth time that morning. In the back of her mind, Evie knew why she was so sick, but she didn't dare to tell the others. Her first time having sex wasn't what she was expected. She had liked it and she was more than sure that Oliver had enjoyed it too, but they had to keep absolutely silent. They had heard Harry and Ron come back to camp and had held their breath while the two boys talked by the fire. Oliver left immediately afterwards, even though he had pleaded with her to let him stay. They both knew that that wasn't an option and he aperated away from sight.

The one thing that she did regret about that night was that they hadn't used a condom. They had been so caught up in the moment that it hadn't even crossed their minds to use one. Evie doubted that Oliver had even brought one. She had jumped him and caught him off guard. Now she was more than sure that she was pregnant…and it would possibly be the most inconvenient thing that she had ever experienced.

Harry gave her a moment to regain her composure and actually relax against the tree.

"You should tell Oliver to keep it down." He suddenly said. Evie's eyes bulged out of her head. She didn't need to look up at Harry. He knew.

"You heard us?" She asked, keeping her eyes away from his. Harry nodded.

"Yeah…and don't worry, Ron was too distracted by trying to keep the fire alive to notice." Harry sighed, crouching down next to Evie. She had started shaking again and tears were starting to prick at the corners of her eyes. "Evie…if you're pregnant, you have to tell me." He insisted. Evie sniffled, wiping the tears away and leaning against the tree for support.

"I don't know for sure…but I'm pretty sure…I don't know what to do. I can't do this…not now." Evie began to sob. Harry pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth to try and comfort her.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear. Evie violently shook her head against his shoulder.

"No it's not…I can't be pregnant…this is the worst time to even consider having a baby."

At this time, Hermione returned with her arms filled with herbs to make Evie's stomach potion. She stood next to Ron, both equally confused about the silent conversation going on between Evie and Harry.

"What are they talking about?" She asked him quietly. Ron shook his head.

"I don't know…he barely said two words to her before she started crying. I think she's lost her mind." He commented. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, help me make Evie's potion."

Evie wiped away the tears from her eyes, leaning back to look Harry in the face.

"What do we do?" She asked him quietly. "We can't tell the others…they can't know. Nobody can know that I'm pregnant…not even Oliver. You can't tell a soul; we can't tell anybody." Evie wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued to shake in Harry's arms. Harry took a moment to take in everything she had said, his eyes drifting off slightly.

"Can you do this?" Evie sniffled.

"Be the Protector?" She asked. Harry nodded. "…I can't abandon you…not now…"

"Can you fight with me?" He asked, the most serious look on his face that Evie had ever seen. Evie smiled slightly.

"I will fight with you." She muttered. Harry smiled just as soon as the words left her lips. It suddenly disappeared when he actually noticed how pale she was. She looked frail and weak as if she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Promise me that you'll be careful. If things get too dangerous, you have to back out and let me fight alone." Evie furrowed her brow together.

"Harry…"

"No!" He exclaimed. "You have to promise me, I won't lose another member of my family!" Evie bit her tongue when she saw how bright his cheeks were and the tears starting to well up in his eyes. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away the first tear that fell.

"I promise…please don't cry." Harry nodded, taking off his glasses and quickly wiping away the tears. He let out a heavy sigh before putting them back on.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened." Evie shook her head, keeping the same smile on her face.

"It's okay, everybody needs to cry every once in a while…don't think that it's weird, but I'm glad that we cried together. We haven't done that since you were an infant and I was four." Harry chuckled, but both suddenly jumped when they heard a small explosion. They looked back to see Hermione and Ron's face covered in a thin layer of black soot. They started to laugh when they both aggressively started to wipe the soot off without any results.

"What's the matter with you Ron?" Hermione asked angrily. Evie smirked.

"There's a list, but I'm not sure that there's enough time to read it all."


	44. Chapter 14, Part 2: To See You

In some strange turn of event, the four travelers found themselves in the house of Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Apparently he was the father of one of Harry's classmates named Luna. Evie was confused when she stepped into the house. These two lived out in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like an odd location for a house…but the house itself was odd, so it made sense. The confused man allowed them into his house, nervously glancing about when they slowly walked inside. He and Harry began a conversation, but Evie was too distracted by the house and what filled it. The walls were almost completely covered with newspaper articles from something called 'The Quibbler.' She assumed that it was just a newspaper that he enjoyed and moved on to the furniture. It was a mismatch of chairs and couches all covered in a thin layer of dust. It was obvious that nobody had touched them in years…but the question was why? Didn't a young girl live here? She should be bouncing off the walls or sitting around reading or something. There was something wrong in this house. As Evie ran a finger across a fringed lamp, she looked over her shoulder to the tousled man stuttering at Harry.

"Where's your daughter?" She suddenly asked, interrupting all conversation. He looked up at her, a nervous sweat springing across his forehead.

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Evie stated again. "Luna? I think that's her name…where is she?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, Luna's barely written to me this summer. Is she around?" Xenophilius backed up until he was pressed against the wall. His tongue darted between his lips as his eyes glanced between the four pairs of questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry children…but I had to do it." He muttered. Evie furrowed her brow together, stepping away from the lamp and slowly walking towards Xenophilius.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Turn you in." He whispered. Evie gasped, almost fainting against Ron.

"You can't!" She exclaimed. Xenophilius slowly nodded, nervously wringing his hands.

"I've called His Death Eaters…they should be here very soon."

"Why would you do this?" Harry asked.

"They took Luna…and said that if I turned you in that they would give her back." He stated with a straight face. Evie let out a heavy sigh, hearing a sudden commotion outside.

"You couldn't wait for us to rescue her?" She asked angrily as the other three started to rush upstairs. Harry grabbed her hand and quickly yanked her up the winding staircase. She disappeared into Luna's room just before the Death Eaters busted into Xenophilius's front door.

"They're upstairs!" He exclaimed. Evie looked around the bright yellow room to discover that there were thing windows along the very roof of the room. She groaned as Hermione attempted to use different spells to block the door.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked, her heart pounding a mile a minute. All four had to idea to attempt to climb through the window and escape back into the woods. Those hopes were quickly dashed when the Death Eaters crashed into the room with their wands drawn.

"Everybody on the ground." The one up front screamed. They all hesitated for a moment before quickly getting down onto their knees and then onto their stomachs. "Hands behind your head." He demanded. Evie rolled her eyes with her cheek pressed against the carpet.

"What is this, a bust by the CIA?" She muttered under her breath. A large foot was instantly pressed into her back and she gasped, fearing the absolute worse.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch." He spit out. Evie whimpered as he pressed down even harder before letting up on her. Their hands were quickly bound together and all four were pulled to their feet.

"Lord Voldermort wants these four transported to the Malfoy Manor immediately."

"Are we supposed to put them with the others?" The man nodded, taking Evie and Hermione's hands tightly in his grasp. It took two men to take on Ron and Harry.

"Just those three, we're supposed to take the red head to Lord Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy immediately." The man furrowed his brow together.

"They want the boy."

"No you idiot! They want the red headed girl!" He screamed at him. Evie shrunk beneath the volume of his voice. He was quite a volumes man.

They were pulled down the stairs where Xenophilius laid on the floor unconscious with blood seeping from his nose. It was clear that even though he had sold them out, Xenophilius was not an ally to the Death Eaters. The four were forced past his lifeless body and out into the front yard and back down onto their knees. There was some mumbling among the men before the smaller of the two men stood over the trio. Evie watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared to somewhere unknown to her. The one man waited for them to be gone before he used his own wand to apperate into a cold marble office. There was a large fire blazing in a gigantic fireplace, but Evie felt cold. Evie's left hand started to throb and she knew what was in store for her. She was brutally forced to her feet and to turn and look at the desk. Lucius stood beside it, a devious smirk on his face as he watched Evie carefully. The man in the chair Evie quickly recognized…although she did question whether or not she was actually staring at a man. She knew who it was, but she was even too scared to even think his name.

"Hello Evangeline." Whispered a calm, raspy voice. Evie's arms shook in the grasp of the brutish man. "Please don't scare her Albert. Let her go. She doesn't need to be brutalized any more than she already has been…" Surprisingly, the man let go of her wrists very gently. Evie angrily stepped away from him, glaring over her shoulder.

"Thanks a whole lot jackass." She muttered.

"Come closer Evie, let me get a better look at you." She pursed her lips together. She didn't dare to move so she kept her feet planted to the ground.

"You've seen me, what's the point of me coming any closer?" She asked angrily.

"Because I want to see you." He stated, his voice not so gentle this time. Evie walked forward until her hands bumped against the edge of the front of the desk. She was shaking violently as she stared into the slitted eyes of her attacker. Evie let out a breathy sigh as a smirk curled across his face.

"I think that you get prettier each time that I see you." He muttered.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure you get uglier each time I see you." She muttered. Evie was shocked when the smirk didn't drop from his face.

"Your sense of humor is quite in tact." Evie smirked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Thank you…now, do you mind telling me what you want with me?" She asked angrily.

"I thought that you would enjoy staying in a bedroom what with your…condition." Evie's eyes widened, but she tried to keep calm.

"Uh…what condition?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders with her eyes darting off to the side. "I don't have any condition." Lucius chuckled.

"We're talking about your pregnancy dear girl. You can't honestly think that we don't know about you and Mr. Wood's little excursion the other night."

Evie's eyes instantly went to the floor as she tried to think of a good excuse, but nothing came to mind. She was stuck, to put it simply, between a rock and a hard place with no visible way out. Evie now found a new reason to absolutely despise the two 'men' in front of her.

"There's no need to deny your pregnancy." Lucius told her, slowly approaching her from beside the desk. He tediously walked behind her, a precarious finger tracing across her back with a languid pace. "You know, I've always found a pregnant woman to be…very attractive." Evie shivered, taking in a sudden breath of air and turning away from him.

"Lucius." Voldermort stated in a strong, warning voice. Lucius instantly stepped away from her, but kept his eyes on her. She could feel them drilling into her back. "Evangeline, you will be kept here, close to myself, and kept under closer surveillance. Is that understood?" He asked her calmly. Evie stared at him before she slowly nodded.

"What's going to happen to the other three?"

"Which three?" He asked smartly. "You're going to have to be more specific about who you're referring to."

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She stated with narrowed eyes. "What are you going to do with them?" Voldermort smirked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do with them." He muttered. "It's your choice if you'd like it."

Evie pursed her lips and gave herself a moment to think. She knew that Voldermort wasn't going to just leave Harry and the others alone so that obviously wasn't an option. Evie had to keep them all safe, but she knew that Harry wanted to finish this. He wanted to avenge their parent's death and so did Evie. Neither of them would just let this slip away, so there was only one choice that Evie had.

"Give him a few months." She said, meeting his eyes in a dead stare. "Don't send your Death Eaters after him and don't go chasing after him…just leave him alone…" Voldermort chuckled, leaning back in the leather seat.

"Anything else?" He asked. Evie's eyes flicked over to Lucius, whose eyes were fixed on her breasts.

"He doesn't get to come within fifty feet of me…" She said, nodding towards Lucius. Voldermort smirked before he slowly nodded.

"As you wish." He muttered. "Albert, you will escort Evangeline to her room…make sure that she is comfortable and that she has everything that she needs." The man nodded, gently taking Evie's elbow.

"Yes my Lord." He said quickly. Evie looked at Voldermort with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did you become Jesus Christ?" She asked. Voldermort chuckled.

"I always have been…"


	45. Chapter 15, Part 2: In The Nuts

Evie had become a pet, collar and all. Malfoy Manor was a cold place. She had only stayed here a little more than a week and she was already sick of this place. Evie's room was beautiful compared to most rooms. There were great pillars of marble and silk sheets on her bed. The gigantic floor to ceiling window looked out over the manor gardens, which she couldn't help but notice didn't have any flowers. The entire place was gray and depression for almost every second that she was trapped here.

The worst part about this capture was that she had been forced to wear a hideous collar. Well, the thing itself wasn't hideous, but she didn't much enjoy the idea of having her every move tracked. The collar was made from a fine leather covered almost completely in diamonds. On the very back, right where it latched together, was a small symbol carved into it. The symbol was barely noticeable, but it was the one thing that was keeping her from walking out the front door. If she stepped off the perimeter without a proper escort, she would be electrocuted until she was unconscious. She hadn't pushed her limits just yet, but had been severely warned of the consequences if she did leave. She figured that it would be best for everybody if she didn't risk her life at this time.

So Evie sat day after day in her emerald and silver room. Thanks to her lack of clothing, she was forced to share clothing with Lucius' wife: Narcissa. Evie thought that she was a lovely woman in appearance, but she was completely depressing. Narcissa was more than willing to share her clothing, especially after Voldermort threatened her. She gave her everything that she needed, even buying her new things. The only requirement of her clothing was that her neck and collar had to be visible at all times. While she was provided with everything that she needed, she was forced to stay in the room. Every day at two, she was allowed to walk around the grounds with at least twelve guards following her. It was more like taking the dog out for a walk…she hated it.

After another week of completely loneliness and without playing her violin, Evie was seriously starting to lose it. Like she had told Lupin, her violin was the only thing that would keep her sane. The constant vomiting and insomnia wasn't helping. Now she was discovering that pregnancy was not as fun as she had heard it described.

"Oh…" She muttered to herself. "I wonder if Tonks had her baby." Evie nibbled on her lower lip, holding her own ever growing belly. "I hope they're all right."

"There's no sense in worrying about that family." Evie sighed, not bothering to look up. Lucius hadn't bothered to pay attention to Voldermort's rule of staying away from her. He came to her every day, but luckily he hadn't touched as he had the first night. For that, Evie was thankful.

"Shouldn't you pay more attention to your wife then to some girl locked up in your house?"

"You are by far the more interesting of the two." Evie rolled her eyes, keeping her body turned towards the window.

"Go away, you're bothering me."

"Such distain for me." He muttered. "And here I was about to do something nice for you." Evie took the time to look over at him. He was decked in the typical black robe with his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. In her personal opinion, he looked better with his hair down.

"Our definitions of nice are very different…besides, I don't think that you're physically capable of doing something nice for anybody." Lucius slowly walked towards her, his snake cane clicking against the marble floors.

"Let me take you for a walk." He offered. "I know that you don't get out much…"

"No thank you." Evie spit out, turning her body away from him. Lucius continued to walk towards her, his hands trailing across her shoulders only to start gently petting her hair. She shivered, the cool air hitting the nape of her neck. "You promised that you wouldn't come near me."

"That was an agreement between you and Lord Voldermort." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you were a good minion."

"Oh but I am a very good minion." He whispered, bringing Evie's gathered hair to his nose and taking in a deep breath. "But this is my house…and I may do whatever I want with the people that are staying in my house…and that includes you." Evie shook her head, her hair slipping through his gloved hands.

"Then you should have listened when he promised me that you wouldn't come near me." Lucius suddenly roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Walk with me." He whispered.

Evie was instantly pulled from the room, her long skirt brushing against the cool floor. He didn't stop her to grab her a pair of shoes, so she assumed that they weren't going outside…at least she hoped not. He pulled her down the hallway very slowly, passing by each towering window and allowing the dull sunlight to pour down on them.

"There is a purpose to this walk, Evangeline." He told her. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"How shocking." She muttered.

"Lord Voldermort has decided that you will be allowed to keep your child. You will deliver it and then we will take it away…give it to another family to raise so that we won't have to deal with you getting all sentimental over Mr. Wood." Evie suddenly stopped, but Lucius forced her to keep walking.

"He decided?" She asked. "You were considering…taking it away?" Lucius smirked.

"How on earth are we supposed to achieve complete domination if we have you and my son raising some bastard child." Evie stopped again, but when Lucius pulled on her arm to keep her going, she ripped out of his grip.

"What the hell is going on in your twisted mind?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"It has been decided that Lord Voldermort will not keep your for himself, but will give you to my son Draco so that you may be properly prepared for him to take Lord Voldermort's place when the time comes." He told her with a straight face. There were no words to describe the sheer terror that passed through Evie's body.

"I am not his property!" She exclaimed. "You had this planned from day one." She muttered. "That's why he aimed at Harry and not me…he wanted to keep me alive to keep me for himself!" Lucius smirked.

"Very good Evangeline. It is very reassuring to know that my son will be marrying a smart girl." Evie punched him in the arm, letting out a loud scream.

"You all think that you're so fucking smart!" She exclaimed. "What makes you think that you'll win? What makes you think that Harry and I won't win and kill you all?"

By this time, Evie's screaming had slowly pulled people from their random rooms including Narcissa and Draco. Another figure emerged, but remained hidden in the crowd to watch. They all knew that it was far too early for Evie to be walking around, so something obviously had to be wrong. Lucius looked from side to side nervously, not liking all this attention.

"Keep your voice down." He muttered, grabbing at her again. Evie ducked out of his grasp and just as he was bending over to reach her, she struck him in the most sensitive spot on his body. Yes, exactly where you're thinking. Lucius doubled over, his eyes growing wide and a groan escaping his lips. Evie instantly pressed her foot down between his legs, hearing him let out a strangled moan.

"See, this is what happens when you tell me what to do…you get kicked in the nuts." She leaned over him, grabbing him by the collar to force him to look up at her. "I get to keep my baby." She muttered.

"What?" Lucius asked. Evie instantly pressed her foot down harder.

"I get to keep my baby…say it and I won't squash the one thing you have to prove that you're a man." Lucius let out a strangled grunt as her foot continued to press down.

"You will get to keep your baby." Evie dropped Lucius to the ground and took her foot away to see Voldermort slowly approaching her from behind.

"Swear it." She said with a straight face. Voldermort nodded, pulling back the hood of his cloak.

"You will be allowed to raise him or her as you see fit." Evie looked at the other unmasked Death Eaters.

"Anybody else feel like messing with me?" She asked, holding out her arms. Her eyes were focused on Draco and Narcissa, challenging them to say something.

"Narcissa, please take Evangeline back to her room and make sure that she stays there…" He walked over and looked down at Lucius who had a painfully twisted expression. "You are not allowed anywhere near Evangeline, I am most certain that we already covered this." Lucius nodded.

"Yes my Lord…" He managed to squeak out. Evie smirked as he rolled to his side, clutching his crushed jewels.

"Next time you talk to me like that, I'll cut your fucking balls off." She threatened. Lucius whimpered and Evie was satisfied.

Narcissa slowly stepped forward, taking Evie by the arm and slowly walking her back to her room. There was something odd about the way that she was holding her. Evie was curious, but didn't bother to ask as they turned a corner and Narcissa opened the door for her. She gently pushed Evie inside and watched her sit down on her bed. Evie looked over at her, wanting to say something, but there was something tragic about the way that she was looking at her. Just as she was about to lock Evie into her room, Narcissa suddenly smirked, looking back at her.

"I've wanted to do that for years." She muttered. Evie smirked, actually giggling.

"You could probably get a few shots in, I'll bet you that he's still on the ground."

"No…" Narcissa offered her a brief smile before closing the door and locking it securely. Evie fell back on her bed with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and curling up on her bed. Within seconds, she heard another loud groan with a murmur quickly following afterwards. Evie smirked, snuggling into her blankets.

"I hope he just lost his balls…"


	46. Chapter 16, Part 2: Probably Dead

While Evie sat miserable in her decadent room and awaited somebody to take her for her afternoon walk, the trio were lucky enough to have had Fleur and Bill open their cottage to them. While Ron and Hermione were happy to be free, Harry felt awkward about their escape. He felt as if they had been purposely released, but knew that that was a ridiculous thought. Voldermort would never let them go just because he felt like it. For now, he would just have to buy into the thought that they had luckily escaped and were safe for the moment.

Fleur bustled around the table, taking plates and offering more tea to each person she passed. She had become quite the little home maker, thanks mostly to Molly's clever tips.

"Would you like some more tea, Harry?" She asked, her French accent almost gone from her voice. He shook his head.

"No thank you." He replied quietly. For the first time in months, the trio could say that they were full and couldn't eat another bite. Ron and Hermione were absolutely on edge, though. They were always glancing around, expecting Death Eaters to burst in through the windows and capture them once again. Harry was pretty calm for the moment, but Bill was freaking out ever since he realized that Evie wasn't with them. His fear only increased when Harry revealed to everybody her condition.

"She's pregnant and you don't know where she is?" He exclaimed, pacing across his kitchen. "What the devil is wrong with you three? Are you all daft?"

"It's not like we could do anything." Hermione shot back. "They took us to their basement prison thing and they took Evie to…You-Know-Who…Ron and I didn't even know that she was pregnant." Ron nodded.

"But it does explain the vomiting." He muttered. Hermione glanced over at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course it explains the vomiting you twit." Bill stopped pacing, his eyes instantly going to Harry.

"They took her to him?" He asked in a low whisper. Harry nodded, not completely understanding Bill's sudden change of emotion. Bill ran a hand through his hair. "No…no, he shouldn't have her…that changes everything…" He muttered. Harry furrowed his brow together.

"What on earth are you talking about? What does it change?" Bill rubbed the back of his neck, thinking to himself.

"I suppose telling you now won't hurt…you were going to find out sooner or later." He remarked. Bill sat down at the head of the table, drumming his fingers. "There are many reasons why You-Know-Who attacked Harry before Evie." He stated. Everybody settled in, ready for a story.

"We know, because of the prophecy." Hermione muttered as she took a sip of her tea. Bill nodded.

"Yes, that, and…You-Know-Who had another reason for wanting to keep Evie alive…a very specific reason…" Bill suddenly became very uneasy, as if he was hiding something. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…he wanted her alive?" Bill nodded.

"Don't forget that he was aiming at you and Evie thrust out her hand to take on most of the blow." He said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron said. "Why would You-Know-Who want Evie alive?" Bill shuddered slightly, dreading what he was about to say.

"He wanted her alive…because he wanted to keep her for himself." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Like…he wanted to raise her as his daughter?" She asked. Bill bit his lower lip.

"Not exactly." He muttered. It took Hermione a moment to realize what Bill was implying. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed. Ron and Harry both glanced at her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You-Know-Who wanted Evie because…he wanted to raise her and then…marry her…?" She asked, looking at Bill to make sure that she had the story right.

"I'm sure that he wasn't thinking of marrying her, but that's pretty much what it comes down to." Bill muttered. Ron shuddered and hung his head.

"That's sick." He muttered. Harry just stared at Bill.

"…He wanted to have children with her?" He asked. Bill slowly nodded.

"He more so wanted to breed children…his children would be these powerful kids that would breed with other Death Eaters and create the super, evil race…he's kind of the crazy magic Hitler." Harry shook his head.

"No, he can't do that while Evie's…" He suddenly stopped himself. "He wouldn't…"

"It's more than likely that they've already taken care of that." Hermione gasped, her eyes suddenly watering up.

"The baby's…?"

"Probably dead."

A mourning silence swept over the room. There was nothing that nay of them could say. They all knew what was in store for Evie and the thought that she didn't know scared them.

"Poor Evie…" Hermione whispered, a lone tear streaking down her cheek.

"There might be some good news." Bill suddenly said. Hermione sat slumped in her chair as she cried while Ron took her hand to try and comfort her.

"What could be good about this?" He asked. Bill glanced at them all, mentally shaking his head at the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"You-Know-Who doesn't have a penis." Hermione suddenly stopped crying, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" She asked angrily. Bill quickly shook his head.

"No, it means that he can't have children with Evie."

"Then why is he keeping her?" Harry asked. Bill thought to himself for a moment.

"I guess the only thing that would make sense would be for him to pass Evie along to his successor."

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked. He quickly scoffed. "He would never do that…he's too much of a wimp to actually listen to You-Know-Who and do what he says."

"You forget that both You-Know-Who and his father are standing over him and are expecting him to…eventually marry and impregnate Evie to create their super race. To You-Know-Who, the next best thing is for Draco to do what he cannot." Harry shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"This doesn't make any sense. You-Know-Who could have chosen any girl in the world…but why Evie?" Bill shook his head, staring Harry square in the eyes.

"What better hurt to your enemies then to take the person that they love and turn them against you?" Bill leaned back. "You-Know-Who knows how to hurt anybody." Harry slowly stood up, his hands secure on the table.

"We don't need to worry." He muttered. "Evie would never turn against us, no matter what they do to her. She's my sister and we'll win this together." Bill smirked.

"So then you have a plan to rescue her?" He asked eagerly. Harry slowly sunk back down into his chair.

"No…but I'm sure that I'll think of something." He muttered. Bill let out a heavy sigh.

"You'd better hurry up. The longer Evie sits in there, the more likely we're going to lose her."


	47. Chapter 17, Part 2: You Want Me To Win?

Evie lazily rested her head against her rain marked window, only one thought running around in her mind. It had been well over two months, past the time when Voldermort had promised to leave Harry alone. She had been left alone for almost three days straight without a single person to come and take her for her daily walk. Meals were rushed to her and it was starting to become apparent that something was going on. Hushed conversations passed through the hallway and Evie couldn't help but spend most of her time with her ear pressed against her door to hear anything at all. She wanted to know what was going on. Evie knew that something was bound to happen to Harry. Their deal was up and she knew, sadly, that Voldermort was a man of his word.

The door suddenly swung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Evie slowly turned to see Lucius rush into the room, barely getting time to pull on his gloves.

"Put on your shoes." He demanded without looking at her. Evie didn't move from her spot.

"What's going on?" She asked. Lucius quickly strode over to her and without warning, he slapped her across the face. She gasped, holding her swollen cheek.

"You are not to ask questions. Put your shoes on and come with me immediately." He demanded in a low growl. Evie quickly slipped off the bed and rushed over to pull on her shoes. The look in his eyes was absolutely terrifying. He looked as if he was about to rip somebody's head off and Evie did not want to be that person. So Evie did as she was told and also rushed to pull on the jacket hanging from the closet door handle.

Before Evie could even pull the jacket on, Lucius roughly pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. She was taken to the main entryway of the house and out into the front yard. Three cars were lined up with passengers already inside. Evie could see that the third car held a cloaked Voldermort with two others sitting on either side of him. The middle car contained only Narcissa and Draco while the first car had two people that Evie didn't recognize. Lucius hauled her down the front stairs and ripped the middle car door open.

"She sits in the middle." He demanded angrily. Narcissa instantly slid out of the car to let Evie in before sitting back down. Lucius slammed the door shut and instantly went striding for the first car. Evie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the two bodies pressing against her sides.

"Good morning." She muttered, keeping her eyes forward. Silence quickly followed, which Evie had expected. Why on earth would these two ever talk to her without being forced to? She sighed as the car started up and followed behind the first car closely. It only took a few minutes before they were zooming along on the main road. She furrowed her brow together, looking around at the muggles surrounding them.

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking around and squirming in her seat. "He does realize that muggles will be able to see us…they're not as stupid as you all think."

"It's called magic, you stupid bitch." Draco angrily spit out. "They've enchanted the windows so that we can't be seen." Evie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious to any that Draco was a handsome boy with defined features and sleek hair, but Evie knew that he was a prick. She quickly decided that it was a good time to mess with him.

"Is that any way to speak to your future wife?" She asked, quickly tossing her hair over her shoulders. Evie could see his face turn bright red. There was no way that he could deny what she had said. He knew that he was going to have to eventually marry her to earn the power that Voldermort would bestow upon him if he did what he was told.

"Keep your mouth shut." He said angrily, his hand slowly balling into a fist. This obviously didn't go unnoticed by Evie.

"What, are you planning to hit me? I wonder how Voldermort would feel about that? Would he approve of you hitting your future wife? Would he approve of you hitting the one person that will continue your evil line or whatever you all are trying to accomplish." Narcissa quickly cleared her throat.

"There will be no fighting." She said, her voice low but very forceful. Evie noticed a small tremor in her voice that she quickly identified as fear. She had heard of the legacy that was Narcissa Malfoy from fellow students, but she couldn't believe them based on the person that she was looking at. Narcissa was supposed to be powerful, but this was a weak woman sitting next to Evie. She just looked so scared.

"Are you afraid?" Evie suddenly asked. Narcissa looked over at her, her face blank.

"Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Afraid of your husband? Afraid of Voldermort? Afraid of losing to a teenage boy and girl?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. Draco instantly perked up.

"What did you say?" He asked angrily. Narcissa and Evie both ignored Draco as they swerved onto an abandoned road. They kept their eyes focused on each other.

"Calm down Draco." Narcissa muttered. "This is between Evangeline and myself."

"Yes Draco, listen to your mommy like a good boy." Evie said. "Are you afraid?" She asked quietly. Evie watched Narcissa nervously swallow a lump in her throat.

"Always." She whispered. Evie was very taken back by her answer and clearly so was Draco.

"Mother…?" Narcissa's eyes quickly flickered up to her son before settling back on Evie.

"There is no time to be afraid…we have to do as we're told." She whispered. "There is one thing that I'm not afraid of, though." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"I'm not afraid of you and Harry winning." She whispered. "I want that…more than you can imagine." Draco's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Don't say it around father!" He exclaimed quickly. Evie glanced back at him and then back at Narcissa.

"You want me to win?" Evie asked. Narcissa quickly nodded, her eyes darting over towards the driver. Hopefully the man was deaf or he just wouldn't say anything to Lucius later, but Evie knew that that wouldn't be the case. Narcissa also glanced over at the driver, the fear slowly emerging on her face. She all of a sudden became very nervous, wringing her hands.

"All I want is for my family to be safe." She muttered. Evie wanted to smile, but she saw that the man driving the car was finally paying attention. She kept her face straight while she hoped that Narcissa saw the smile in her eyes.

"I think that that might work out…but I can't guarantee that your husband will have his dick by the end of this." She added the last part with a mutter. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, positioning her upper body to face forward.

"That would be a God send."


	48. Chapter 18, Part 2: Am I About To Die?

So yes, I'm very aware that I haven't been around much. To be completely honest with you all, I've been very sick and it's been hard for me to get online and post more chapters. But let me tell you, we have reached the home stretch! Yes, the story is almost over, but I do have a bit of good news. Thanks to some inspiration by a wonderful friend, I have started a new story that has kinda consumed my life. It's called 'Our Bohemian Lover' and will be coming out shortly after 'Sing Sweet Nightingale' is finished. It's a really fun story about romance and how a night smoking pot can kinda ruin it all. Okay, definately keep an eye out for that and enjoy the next few chapters!

Having been moved to a new location, Evie was becoming more and more anxious. Especially having been brought somewhere she knew. Voldermort and his Death Eaters had taken base in the Forbidden Forest. Sadly, Evie's room had a nice view of Hogwarts Castle. While the lights at night were enchanting, she couldn't help but wonder what nightmares were happening in there. The children must have been scared out of their minds to know that the final battle would soon be approaching. Evie knew that she was. She was no longer allowed to go on her daily walks like at the Malfoy Manor. Evie was confined to her room every hour of the day. Her windows even had bars on them so it was impossible for her to escape let alone have somebody come and rescue her. She stayed glued to her window, her hands pulling at the iron bars. There were voices coming from down below her window, but they were never loud enough for her to hear.

Evie had entered into her third month of pregnancy. Her belly was finally visible and the reality of being pregnant had finally hit her. Along with watching the activity outside, what little she could see, she was also helplessly staring at the reflection of her belly. She thought that it was so cute, her growing belly just barely hanging out above her jeans. She kept her shirt above her stomach, a hand always resting on the smooth skin above her belly button. Then she realized that she wouldn't be able to keep her baby. Either way, if they won or lost against Voldermort, she wouldn't get to keep her baby. Evie could imagine how cute her baby would be, with Oliver's hazel eyes and her curly red hair…by far, she would have the hottest baby in preschool.

One day, somebody came into the room and they didn't leave. They stood behind her for at least an hour before actually saying something to her.

"Evangeline?"

It was Narcissa, her voice shaking and Evie could tell that she was scared of something. She heard her start to slowly approach her, but nothing was said. Evie thought about turning to look at her, possibly offer her a smile, but figured that it would be best to just keep staring out the window.

"Evangeline…things have broken out…you need to put this dress on and come with me."

This time Evie did turn around. She stared at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow as another woman stood behind her, holding a giant white bag that, she could guess, contained the dress that Narcissa had mentioned.

"I'm required to wear a dress now?" She asked. Narcissa slowly nodded. Evie sighed, slipping off the bed. "You live with a bunch of sick bastards, I suggest that you move."

She allowed them to slowly undress her and pull the cinched dress over her head. It was a satin strapless trumpet skirt emerald green dress with diamond embellishments under her bust and down the front. The skirt flared halfway down her thighs and was gathered all the way around. It had a sweetheart neckline which sadly complimented the diamond collar that she was still required to wear. They started to lace the dress up, making it extremely tight. It became so tight that Evie was starting to worry about her baby bump. She shifted underneath the fabric, letting out an uncomfortable grumble under her breath. The woman that was helping her get dressed suddenly straightened out.

"Do you have something to say, girl?" She asked, the disgust apparent in her voice.

"Don't start Heidi." Narcissa quickly said. Evie suddenly perked up, her eyes going straight to the woman.

"Heidi?" She asked innocently. The woman smoothed down her cloak, her lips pursed together.

"You do not have the right to address me by my first name." She said brusquely. Evie quirked her head to the side as she watched the woman walk across the room with her chin high.

"I'll remember that when I'm running things." She told her. The woman suddenly stopped, staring at Evie with wide eyes.

"How dare you? I will report your behavior to Lord Voldermort and make sure that you are punished!" She exclaimed angrily. Narcissa whipped around, slapping Heidi across the face. She screamed, falling back against the wall. Evie almost gasped from the sheer shock.

"You will do well to follow Lord Voldermort's orders and prepare her for the ceremony." She said harshly. The woman instantly stood up from the ground and rushed out of the room. Evie smirked slightly.

"I think I should hire you as my body guard." She muttered. "You're pretty hardcore." Narcissa chuckled.

"What a wonderful compliment." Narcissa glanced back at her, her eyes focusing on her stomach. The smile slowly started to disappear from her face. "Pregnancy suits you." She said. Evie glanced down, keeping her hands under her belly.

"You think so?" She asked.

"It hangs very low on your stomach, that's how I was when I was pregnant with Draco." Evie's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that I'm carrying the spawn of the devil." Narcissa laughed.

"No, it means that you're having a boy." Evie suddenly perked up, her entire expression softening. She glanced down at her stomach, running a hand down her satin covered skin.

"I never pictured myself having a boy…I thought that a girl would always pop out first." She muttered with a little smile. Narcissa gave her a strange look of pity and sorrow before she rushed behind Evie and twisted her hair to pull it back into a low bun.

"Try not to think about it, putting all thoughts of your child out of your mind will make life easier." She said quickly. Evie stared down at the floor as two women entered the room, both looking much kinder than Heidi.

"What's going on out there?" She asked, her eyes still fixated on the floor. Narcissa stopped, but only for a moment.

"I'm not allowed to say." She whispered. "You have to come with us now." She said, walking in front of her. Evie's lower lip began to quiver as her eyes darted between the three women.

"Narcissa…am I about to die…?" She asked, her voice shaking with the slightest whisper. Evie could tell that she was having trouble answering her. There was no way to easily answer the girl's very difficult question.

"I'm sorry Evangeline…but that's up to you…"


	49. Chapter 19, Part 2: I Will Fall

_Evie was escorted by the three women, later joined by an absolutely enraged Heidi, down an incredible winding staircase and into an underground corridor. It was obvious that it hadn't been used for years, but had only just been awaken for use. The stone bricks were covered with mold with cobwebs brushing their heads. There were torches hanging on the walls, but they didn't provide much light for them to see. Above them, a battle violently raged with spells flying back and forth. It sounded hideous, but Evie didn't say a word as she heard countless men and women fall. She stayed in the middle of the group of four women, each carrying their wands as a reminder to Evie that if she did not do what they told her to do, she would be severely punished. She didn't know if the people falling above them were Death Eaters or her friends. She feared for her friends and she feared that they were already gone; that there would be nothing that she could do to help them. What would she do without them? What life would be left for her, even if she did survive, if she did not have her friends?_

_They turned a sharp corner and came into contact of a rotting wooden door. Narcissa stopped Evie, reaching into her cloak and pulling out something clanking._

"_What's that?" Evie asked with a raised eyebrow, her shoulders shaking. It was freezing down here and the fact that she didn't have anything covering her shoulders didn't help._

"_You have no right to ask such a question." Heidi hissed out. Evie whipped around._

"_Tell you what, when I get the chance, I'm going to cut your head off, put it on a spike, and parade it around London." Narcissa took her arm, but she quickly ripped it away. "You're a bitch and I can't wait to see you die." Narcissa grabbed her arms again, forcing her to turn around and face her. She shackled her wrists together, instantly weighing them down._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to her. Evie held her wrists up, staring at the shackles._

"_Oh you've gotta be kidding me." She muttered. Heidi and another woman quickly grabbed Evie's arms as the door was carefully opened. Their walk through the corridor had seen the slow end to the battle, silence covering the foggy grass. She shook as they led her out, her eyes wide as she surveyed the area. There was a clear divide with the Death Eaters on one side and her friends on the other. She was paraded straight down the middle with every eye on her. She was led to where Voldermort and Lucius stood, both with wicked grins on their faces._

"_Look who has come to join us." Voldermort said loud enough for everybody to hear. "My dear Evangeline…you look lovely." Evie glared up at him, the pain and suffering of the past few days making her blood boil in her veins._

"_Go to hell you selfish bastard." She muttered as the two women handed her off to Lucius. He pulled her close to his chest, his foul breathing heavy on her neck._

"_There's no reason for you to speak to us like that." He whispered into her ear. Evie shook with anger as his hand traveled down her back, lingering for a brief moment as if pondering whether or not to go lower before resting on her hip. "We only want the best for you." Evie balled her fists and swung them around to hit Lucius square in the jaw. He was knocked to the ground, his jaw at an odd location signaling that it had been dislocated by the sudden impact. Evie was actually happy to have had the assistance of the metal shackles._

_She was instantly grabbed by two women and a man, held tightly with her hands visible. Inwardly, she was smiling. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders for finally giving Lucius what he deserved. A small surge of applause echoed through the crowd of her friends, but didn't last for long. Evie smirked slightly as she glanced over at them before looking over to see Lucius slowly picked up and hauled away. Now if only she had a knife and was able to get to his dick…_

_Voldermort slowly walked over towards Evie, a scowl plastered across his face. He waited for a moment for her to look up at him on her own, but she kept her eyes away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes towards him._

"_You do not hit." He muttered in her face._

"_And you do not touch me." She said before spitting in his face. There was an audible gasp from both groups of people as they watched him straighten out, wiping the spit from his face with the edge of his sleeve. His hand shot out and roughly grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to stand and walk to face her friends. She held her stomach as his eyes searched the crowds._

"_Where is Oliver Wood?" He asked with a straight face. Evie's jaw dropped as she looked up at him. He glanced down at her with a small smirk. "You hurt me and I will hurt you ten fold." Evie's lower lip quivered as she watched the crowd slowly part and Oliver slowly come forward. There was a bandage wrapped around his head where he had been hit and there was a gash across his leg that had yet to be bandaged. Blood covered his face, but the glare directed towards Voldermort was obvious. He looked as if he was about to leap forward and kill Voldermort on the spot. Evie dropped to her knees and started to sob._

"_Stop it…just stop it!" She pleaded. She tried to hide her stomach from him. She knew that if Oliver knew that she was pregnant, he would do everything in his power to keep her from fighting. Voldermort forced her to face towards him, her head hung in shame. She hung in his arms, surprised that he had the strength to hold her up. Evie had grown tired and weary from being kept in that room day in and day out._

"_I'm so disappointed in you Evangeline." Voldermort said with a smirk. "Keeping a secret from your fiancé is disgraceful. This is a new low for a Potter." Oliver growled as he ran a hand across his face to wipe away the blood._

"_Give her to me before you lose your head." He growled out. Voldermort kept his tight grip on Evie's arm._

"_You didn't say please." Oliver narrowed his eyes._

"_Please…"_

"_No, I don't think I'll hand her over just yet." Voldermort hauled her up until her feet were barely touching the ground. "Evangeline has something to tell you and it is important that you hear what she has to say."_

"_I said put her down!" Oliver screamed at him. Voldermort's smirk widened._

"_And what if I don't?" He asked mockingly. A drop of blood slowly rolled down Oliver's nose and across his lip as he snarled with rage._

"_I won't tell you again."_

_Evie's lower lip quivered as she let her head hang, her entire body feeling as if it weighed a ton. This wasn't worth it; her silence wasn't worth it. This wasn't worth the screaming and possibly losing everybody she loved._

"_Ollie…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry…" All attention was on her; there was no turning back now. "I'm pregnant…I wanted to tell you sooner, but…"_

"_I told you to let her go!" Oliver exclaimed. "She is my fiancé if not already my wife! She carries my child and you will not hurt her!" There was no change in his facial expression or his body language. If anything, he became even more defensive. Voldermort sneered, the hand holding Evie starting to shake. This was not the reaction that he had wanted._

"_You do not get to make that choice!" He exclaimed angrily. Right now, things were not going his way and he did not like that at all. Voldermort's right hand slowly stretched out, clouds forming around it until something silver gleamed amongst the mist. "I hold Evangeline's life…and I choose whether or not to take it away." Evie started to pull at her arm, struggling to get away from him. There was an uneasiness in the air as she started to kick and desperately try to run away._

_In a sudden flash, Evie gasped when there was a strange, dull stinging in her lower abdomen. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the look of horror on everybody's faces told her that it was something bad. Evie slowly looked down to see Voldermort's hand tightly grasping the handle of a sword that was currently sunk into her belly. Voldermort quickly pulled the sword out and thrust Evie away from him. She stumbled a few steps with a confused look on her face._

"_What…what did you do…?" She asked innocently. Her words were quiet enough so that nobody would hear them. Evie fell to the ground, the pain of the stab too great to keep standing. Before she could hit the ground, somebody caught her that she hadn't expected to catch her. She looked up, her vision focusing slightly. "Harry…" Evie reached up with a shaking hand to gently touch his cheek to make sure that he was really there. "Are you okay?" Harry shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes._

"_I should be asking you that." He said. Evie smirked slightly before suddenly interrupted by Voldermort's cruel laughter._

"_Well, I never thought that I'd see you two like this again." He said in a mocking tone. Harry helped Evie to sit up slightly so that she could properly glare at him._

"_Go shove it." Evie said angrily._

"_You should be happy Evangeline, you'll get to fulfill your prophecy, just like you were supposed to." Evie grabbed at Harry's collar to pull herself up. She wobbly stood up with Harry right behind her so as if to catch her. Evie slowly limped towards him, her face twisted with rage._

"_I hope you die a slow and painful death." She said. "I hope you think of all the people you've killed while you lie bleeding and think of what a terrible person you are." Voldermort chuckled as he watched her slowly walk towards him. He made no attempt to draw his wand, seeing no threat in the bleeding girl._

"_You stupid girl, I pity you at the hour of your death." He spit out. "Look at you. You refuse to die even though you have no hope of living." Evie forced herself to stand up straight with a harsh look on her face._

"_You're right about the prophecy, I will fulfill it." She stated with a straight face. "But there's something very frustrating about prophecies: they never seem to be very specific. My prophecy said that I had to fall for Harry to succeed, but it did not say that I had to die." The smirk slowly started to slip from Voldermort's face. "I will not die, but I will fall…and so will you."_

_Evie finally let her legs give out and she dropped to the ground. Behind her, Harry stood ready with his wand, a spell on his lips. All the time that Evie had talked to Voldermort, she had distracted him giving Harry the time to pounce on him. He tried to fight him back, but Harry was too quick. With a flash of red, Voldermort turned to dust and floated over Evie's shaking body. She gave a quick glance up to Harry, who was breathing heavily and also shaking. His wand dropped to the ground and he fell to his knees. Evie smirked slightly, slowly closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh of relief. People started cheering and crying out with sobs of joy. A crowd rushed Harry and raised him up on their shoulders, bouncing him up and down. While Harry was being surrounded and congratulated, only a few rushed Evie's crippled body. She blacked out just as soon as Oliver picked her up and started rushing her to the castle to get her treatment. Her body hung limp in his arms and she was quickly followed by Harry and a full group of people._

_After years of pain and struggling to defeat this tyrant of a man, the battle was finally over._

_Harry and Evie had won…_


	50. Chapter 20, Part 2: It Was Ours

Come on you guys, I'm almost done with this story!! How about some reviews to really perk me up? I would seriously appreciate it, belive me, I would!!

It had been almost two weeks since the fall of Voldermort and already the world was a better place. Countless Death Eaters had been killed and the ones that had managed to stay alive were sent straight to Azkaban. Hogwarts had been made into an infirmary for the many injured people that could not be moved. Doctors and nurses crowded the hallways while patients rolled around in wheelchairs. Most were crammed into the Great Hall while a few people, those that had been fatally injured, were moved into separate rooms. It just so happened that Evie was one of those people. Since the battle, she had been in a strange coma that nobody could explain. According to the best doctors from St. Mungo's, she should be awake and healing normally. There was no explanation, which made the people around her very nervous.

"There must be more tests that you can run." Molly insisted, still stricken with her grief. The loss of Fred had forced her into emotional overdrive. She wanted nothing more than to make Evie better, even though it seemed hopeless. Evie's doctor, a man trained in Germany of all places, shook his head.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any more tests that we can run." He said. "All we can do is wait and hope for her to wake up. Try talking to her, sometimes that helps; let her know that you're here."

"What do you think we've been doing for the past two weeks?" Ron asked angrily.

"She still hasn't woken up!" Hermione exclaimed, very close to tears. "How do we know if she's even still alive?" The doctor nodded.

"I know, it can be frustrating at times, but you can't give up now. Keep letting Evangeline know that you're there, that you want her to wake up."

"I think Oliver's got that covered for all of us."

All eyes couldn't help but turn towards Evie's bed where Oliver had parked himself and hadn't left. He refused to leave her side for more than two minutes, only getting up to use the bathroom. He barely slept, knowing that Evie could wake at any moment and that he had to be ready. He looked tired and pathetic, but there was great respect for a man so dedicated to something so hopeless.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his exhausted face. He couldn't help but notice how pale Evie looked and how thin she had gotten.

"I think you need to eat more, you're starting to look rather thin." He muttered. Oliver took her hand and gently ran a thumb over her knuckles. "Had to quit the team yesterday…that gash in my leg tore some tendons and now I can't walk normally let alone fly. It's okay though, I got hired working for the Minister…I'm not his secretary, got hired as one of his advisors…if you can believe that. Had to move too, I'm just outside of London to be closer to the Ministry. I live on the top floor. Not much in there, but I figure that you can fix that when you move in…do some decorating and maybe get some more furniture…when you wake up…" Oliver stared down at her face, not a single expression passing over her face. He pursed his lips together, tears building behind his eyes. "Evie, I am so tired of talking to somebody who won't talk back to me. I want you to wake up…so please, just open your eyes…please wake up…"

Deep down in her psyche, in a place where not many people went in their minds or came back from, Evie finally perked up when she heard a pleading voice. She curiously quirked her head to the side and moved towards the voice and a curious light that kept blinking. It was becoming extremely annoying, but as she moved closer the voice that had been so faint earlier became almost crystal clear. So after weeks of waiting for some movement, Evie woke up.

She blinked a few times, slowly moving her head to the side to see Oliver with his head buried in her blankets. His shoulders were shaking and she was almost positive that he was crying. Evie's throat was dry, making it very difficult to speak.

"Ollie…?" His head instantly perked up, his eyes wide and cheeks covered with tears. There was shock on his face as she stared back at him. Little life was left in her eyes, but still, she managed to smile at him.

"Oh God…" Oliver knocked his chair over as he quickly stood up, gently taking her into his arms. It felt so good to feel her hug him back, however weak the hug was. "I can't believe that you're awake." He muttered, stunned beyond belief. By this time people had started to notice that Evie was sitting up and moving. They rushed to her bedside just as Oliver helped her to sit up at an angle, propping up pillows to support her back and head. Evie slowly looked around, seeing nothing but sad faces and tears streaming down cheeks.

"I thought that you would all be happy seeing as I'm alive." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh we are sweetheart." Molly insisted. "It's just…it's been a very hard couple of weeks." Evie nodded, taking her time looking at each person gathered around her.

"Who died?" She asked quietly. Things quickly got very awkward in the small circle and Evie knew that the list would not be a pleasant one to listen to.

"A lot of people." Oliver whispered to her. Evie glanced over at Molly to see her lower lip quivering. She reached out to her, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"I lost my Fred." She whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Evie also started crying, the sudden weight of the real world coming down on her.

"Who else?" Evie asked, looking back at Oliver. "Who else is dead?" Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't say anything. There was a story behind his eyes and obviously it was one that he didn't want to share.

"…Tonks…and Lupin…we lost almost fifty people, we've already buried them, had a funeral…we couldn't wait for you…we didn't know when you were going to wake up." He said, his throat getting tight. Evie stared down at her blankets, her hand slowly slipping from Molly's grasp. Her face was blank as she rested back against her pillows.

It pained her to know that everything was over. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Her throat was tight, blocking the words that she wanted to say. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before looking up at Harry. He looked sad. If you were to look at them side by side, they had the same dead expression on their faces. While things were over and they would never have to worry about Voldermort or his Death Eaters, they had lost so many of their friends along the way. Evie mourned mostly for Harry. His entire life was in shambles while she had made it out of the woods in decent condition. This was extremely unfair and everybody knew it, they were just to afraid to say anything.

Oliver placed a soft hand on Evie's cheek, making her finally look over at him.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" He asked everybody quietly. The group slowly went back out into the hallway, Harry being the last to leave. Oliver and Evie sat quietly together, Evie taking a firm grip of Oliver's hand. She began to shake as her grip grew tighter around his hand.

"Ollie…did I lose my baby?" She asked, the tears finally starting to fall from her eyes. Oliver sighed, resting his forehead in his palm. It took him a moment before he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"After you passed out, they took you to the hospital wing to see if they could save you and the baby…the sword went through you and then…right through the baby." Evie shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"He planned it…he knew where it would be…" She muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Oliver pulled her from the bed and into his lap, holding her to his chest and rocking back and forth. Evie began sobbing into his shirt, clawing at him. Oliver kept a tight hold on Evie despite the emotional fit that she was throwing. The hallway remained silent outside, all doing what they could to keep their tears from sensitive ears.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver whispered into her ear. "I can't imagine how painful it would be to lose a child…but I'm here for you." Evie wrapped her arms tightly around Oliver's neck, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I think it was a boy." She whispered. Oliver rested against her neck, gently rubbing her back.

"It wouldn't have mattered…it was ours."


	51. Chapter 21, Part 2: Well Excuse Me

Don't make me beg...really you guys, I seriously appreciate you adding this story to your favorites lists, but I would really love some reviews so that you guys can tell me what you think. Don't just read and leave, press that little button and tell me if you like it. Maybe I just won't post the next few chapters...or maybe I won't post my next story, no matter how much you beg...

After a week of recovering and slowly adjusting to life locked away in Hogwarts castle, Evie was struggling to rejoin normal society. She was given the okay to move into the Weasley house so that she could stay under the constant supervision of Molly and Arthur. She was a welcome addition to the household, especially for Molly, after the sudden loss of Fred, but it was almost like she wasn't there. All day, she would stay cooped up in her room with her bed pushed against the window. Evie would stare out the window with her hair hanging in dying curls. She wouldn't speak and barely ate; this was how she passed her days. The ghost of what was left of Evie would sometimes walk to another room to use the bathroom or simply to wander around to stretch her legs, but she would always return to her bed to sulk.

Evie would stay silent, even when Oliver told her what had been going on the past two weeks. While Evie had been held prisoner by Voldermort, Lupin and Tonks had had their baby; a baby boy named Ted after Tonks' father who had sadly been killed. Evie and Harry had been made the new baby's godparents. Because both parents had died, Tonks' mother was much to old to raise him by herself, and Harry was too young to take care of a baby, Evie was the only obvious choice. Evie was engaged to a dedicated man and would be twenty in four months; she was the best and safest choice for the baby. The only problem was that Evie refused to even see little Ted let alone come downstairs. The devastation from the loss of her own child had hit her hard and it was questionable whether or not she would ever be able to recover.

It was another Thursday evening dinner at the Weasley house. It seemed that everybody had flocked to the Weasley house, including Harry, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. Most were shocked when Percy came to fight and even more shocked when he decided to stick around. Oliver had practically moved in, only going to his own flat to sleep for a few hours before returning to talk to Evie without a single response. They sat down to dinner with little conversation passing between them. Most of them didn't have anything to say because, honestly, there was nothing to say. The only person that was talking without hesitation was little Ted, too small to know that now was not the best time to speak. He happily babbled in Ginny's lap, quiet only when he was spooned a small amount of mashed potatoes. Oliver suddenly stopped eating, glancing up at Molly.

"Did you take something to eat for Evie?" He asked. Molly quickly nodded.

"I took her dinner…but I don't think that she'll eat it." Molly sighed, setting down her fork and running a hand through her hair. The stress was obvious on her face. "She hasn't said a word since she got here…she won't even look at me when I come to see her."

"I'm sorry." Oliver muttered. "She's just…upset…"

"Well if she weren't I would be more worried." Molly said. "She's grieving, I understand."

"She'll be okay." Bill said confidently. "Evie's strong, and it's not like she's not going to have more children."

"She'll have Ted." Ginny said quietly. Harry sat next to her, his eyes focused on the table with a blank look on his face. He was in the same shape as Evie, only he was talking and acting somewhat normal. He was worried for his sister, but knew that she would be fine just as Bill had said.

"Don't you think we should do something else to try and get her to talk?" Ron asked.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked with a sigh quickly following. "Evie's depressed, we just have to be patient and let her do things in her own time."

"But who knows how long that'll take?" Ron muttered.

"We will be patient." Molly insisted. She looked at Oliver, reaching out and taking his hand. "We will be patient."

They went back to a mostly quiet dinner, few words passing between them. A small titter of laughter passed between them when Ted put his bowl of mashed potatoes on his head and became a 'potato monster' according to Molly. He was cleaned off, giving Evie enough time to get out of bed and slowly head down the hallway. She slowly walked down the stairs with a blank look on her face and her arms crossed. All conversation stopped when they saw that she was there. Nobody knew what to do; nobody knew what to say. Evie just stood there, taking in the people in front of her. Her dirty hair, which had mostly gone straight thanks to the lack of washing, was pulled back into a looped bun with a few strands hanging around her face. She wore a pair of very baggy plaid pajama pants and a navy blue sweater, both items once belonging to Bill.

"Hello Evie." Oliver suddenly said, popping up from his seat and rushing up to her to take her hand. He offered her a kind smile, but her face wouldn't lighten up. She just stared at him with her cold green eyes.

"Hi Ollie." She muttered.

"Do you want to sit down and have something to eat?" Molly offered, pushing her boys aside to make room for Evie. She was pulled over to sit, looking up when Molly rushed to make her a plate of food and put it in front of her.

"It looks…really good." She muttered. Molly gently smoothed back her hair.

"Thank you dear." She said. Evie slowly started to eat, but the bites were large as if she hadn't eaten in days. She probably hadn't, but nobody said anything about the missing color from her face or how hollow her cheeks looked. She finished the plate in seconds flat, immediately downing a glass of lemonade. She burped into her sleeve and leaned back in her chair.

"That was very ladylike of you Evie." Bill said, but quickly regretted his words when he didn't see Evie smile.

"Go shove it Bill." She muttered. "I'm not in the mood." He sunk in his seat, getting a good glare from Ginny and Fleur. Molly quickly started serving up another plate for Evie, but something caught the young girl's eyes. She watched closely as Ginny slowly fed a gurgling Ted a small lump of mashed potatoes. Evie licked her lips as a full plate was slid in front of her. "Can I hold him?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of Ted. Ginny rose up from her chair and gently handed Ted over to Evie. She sat there for a moment, watching Ted closely as he explored her face with the pitter patter of his sticky hands. Evie smirked, offering a finger for him to grab onto and eventually start to chew on. He started to laugh as he kept gnawing on her index finger. While the moment was incredibly sweet, Evie's lower lip began to quiver.

"Evie…darling, are you okay?" Oliver asked, inching towards her. Evie clutched Ted close to her chest, tears quietly falling down her cheeks.

"I promise not to let anything bad ever happen to you." She whispered to Ted, rocking him back and forth. "I promise that you'll know who your parents were…and I promise to love you like my son, okay?" She smoothed back his hair, letting out a shaky sigh.

Oliver sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder as Ted rested his head on Evie's collarbone and started sucking his thumb. He was asleep within minutes and his thumb slipped out of his mouth. Maybe this was what Evie needed after losing their own child: somebody to fill that void left empty by Voldermort. There was no doubt in his mind that they would raise Ted together, but one day they would have to tell him the truth of what had happened. Things wouldn't be easy for either of them, but to ask Evie to give him up now was not an option.

Everybody around them started to cry as Evie cradled the small sleeping boy. She looked up at Molly, her eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Can he stay with Oliver and I?" She asked in a small whisper. Molly quickly nodded.

"He's yours." She told her. Oliver crouched down next to Evie, a hand brushing against her cheek.

"Why don't we take him home?" He asked. Evie raised an eyebrow as he slowly wiped away her tears.

"We have a home?" Oliver nodded.

"A flat outside of London. I told you this already." Oliver smirked. "You should really work on your listening skills." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being in a coma." Bill smirked as Oliver slowly stood up.

"Don't worry, you're excused. Now hand the baby over to Oliver and eat some more. You look like a crack addict who's sold everything for an ounce." Evie's jaw dropped as Oliver gently took Ted from her arms and Molly filled her glass with lemonade again. Bill chuckled at her expression.

"You are so rude!" She exclaimed as she slowly began to eat. Bill shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not the worst thing that you've had to deal with, so suck it up and get over it."

"No, you suck it up!" She exclaimed. Evie rested her head against Oliver's shoulder before he wrapped an arm around her. Bill smirked.

"Aw look, it's a little family."


	52. Chapter 22, Part 2: Three Pearls

Come on you guys, seriously...can't I have a review or two? I've worked really hard on this story and this chapter will make it 52 chapters! Who else does that? I have worked so hard for you guys and I would really appreciate some reviews to say that you guys like it...please, just send some reviews because the next chapter is the last chapter...and then I'm moving onto my next story and then this will be done! I know that you guys have been reading this story and you were all very kind to give me reviews at first, but reviews now would make me super happy!!

Despite encouragement from three doctors and countless family members, Evie remained at the Weasley house. She had Ted and she had Oliver, but she still refused to leave. The doctors assured everybody in the house that there wasn't anything wrong with her, but her behavior was…peculiar to put it simply. With Ted on her hip, she would go searching through the house knocking on floorboards and pushing on walls. It was clear that she was looking for something, but the question was what was she looking for. Oliver would try to ask her along with everybody else in the house, but she would just walk past them with a babbling Ted. To try and get her to answer him, Oliver had taken to following her around for long periods of time. He would of course never get an answer out of her, but he wouldn't stop until he got something.

"Sweetheart, you have to talk to me." He demanded, keeping a close distance behind her. Ted peered at him over her shoulder, but even his innocent smile couldn't make Oliver even smirk. "Tell me what you're looking for, maybe I can help you find it." Evie climbed up a few steps to a hallways with three corresponding doors at the end. Two doors that had been worn through almost completely stood open for visitors. The third, the one on the left to be exact, had boards covering it and was covered with dust. She ran a finger over the boards, her eyes focused completely on the aging wood.

"I need to get in." She whispered. Evie looked to Oliver, but he didn't move.

"You need to tell me what you're looking for." He stated calmly. Evie's expression didn't flinch.

"A couple of boxes." She said. "Will you help me?" Oliver smiled at her.

"If I help you, can I see what's in the boxes?" Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a possibility…but I need to find the boxes." Oliver created a hammer in his hand and started carefully pulling out the nails from the doorframe. He stacked the worn boards to the side of the door. By the time he had cleared the door, his hands were covered with dust and dull splinters. For now, he would ignore his rough hands. Oliver went to open the door, but found that it was locked. He started slamming his shoulder against the door to get it open when Arthur and Molly came rushing up the stairs and down the hallway.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked, his face a lovely shade of radish red.

"Trying to get this door open." Oliver said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, but this was not the time to point that out to Arthur.

"There's a reason why that door is barricaded!" He exclaimed. Oliver stopped slamming against the door when he saw that behind Arthur and Molly was the entire family along with Harry. Evie stood off to the side, holding a slightly confused Ted.

"Why is it barricaded?"

"Because it is! It has been for almost twenty years!"

The two men started a screaming match, pointing fingers and their faces getting red. Ted started crying at the noise, but that didn't stop them. With a straight face, Evie slowly walked towards Molly. The two men suddenly stopped when Evie walked between them and handed Ted over to Oliver.

"I need the boxes." She said quietly. The two women blankly stared at each other before Molly edged past the crowd in the hallway and to the battered door. She pulled out a large ring of keys, searching for an old skeleton key. Molly unlocked the door with all eyes on her and stepped aside after pushing open the door. Evie hesitantly walked into the room, her eyes blinded by the uncovered windows. She stepped inside with an awed look on her face. The room was covered in a faded sage green and yellow flowered wallpaper that had started to peel in certain spots. The floor was bare of any carpet, but was covered with boxes stacked almost to the ceiling. There was very little walking space, but Evie managed to rush in and start searching through the boxes. Oliver pushed his way through to stand close to Molly.

"For the love of God, what is she looking for?" He asked. Harry moved forward to peer over Oliver's shoulder to watch her frantically check the writing on each box before shoving it aside for the next.

"She's looking for two boxes." Molly said. "One titled Evangeline Cecilia and the other titled Harry James." Oliver slowly stepped forward, watching his fiancé climb over boxes to get to the furthest corner of the room.

"What are they from?" Harry asked. Evie crawled back from the corner with a heavy sigh.

"A few weeks before Voldermort came to our house, mom put these boxes together and brought them here for Molly to hold onto. If we survived, we would get them and I want my box."

"What's in them?" Harry asked.

"Each has our baby books and a photo album for each of us and then the rest was put in there by mom. There's clothing, toys, family jewelry, heirlooms, stuff like that…and I need to find them." She muttered to herself.

Harry ducked into the room and also started going through the boxes as well. Everybody waited outside the door as they went searching through the boxes one by one. Finally, Evie let out a loud call and pulled out two boxes. Written on them in neat cursive were their names, obviously written with love. Evie pushed Harry's box towards him and all were reminded of two children at Christmas. Before they started pulling out items, each pulled out a small manila envelope. They both pulled out a letter of only a page, but the sight of their parent's handwriting was enough to bring tears.

"To my most precious daughter: Evangeline," Evie began with her lower lip already quivering. "I am sad as I write this letter because I know that I'm about to leave you at such a wonderful time in your life. I see you growing every day, looking more and more like me and I wonder what the future holds for you. My greatest hope is that you will be happy, of course, but there are other things I wish for you. I want you to be successful in whatever you do and I want you to have a family of your own, but I am heartbroken because I will never know you as an adult, I will never know your husband, and I will never know your children, but I know I am doing the right thing. This life that you'll have is my gift to you; please cherish your life and share it with those you love. Embrace those who help you and never forget who your family is. Love your brother and do as you've always done: protect him with your love and grace.

"You are my light, my most precious angel; you are my only daughter and I love you very much. Know that your father and I are very proud of you for what you've done. I named you Evangeline for a reason. Your name means 'messenger of good news.' You were my good news the day that you were born. Be the good news that the world needs and fight the evil. I love you always, mom."

Evie leaned her forehead against her open palm, holding the letter away with a heavy sigh. She waited for a few seconds before she looked over at Harry.

"What did dad write to you?" Evie asked with her tears still flowing. She didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing that they would be quickly replaced. Harry quickly shook his head, reading his letter before quickly tucking it away.

"Nope…I'm good." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You're just afraid that you'll cry in front of your girlfriend." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe…but I don't have to admit it." Evie patted his shoulder, putting away her letter before starting to rummage around in her box. It was like her mother had put herself in a box. There were old baby clothes, a jewelry box filled with her favorite pieces including two strings of pearls passed down in the family, and wrapped in tissue paper was her mother's wedding dress along with her baby book and her photo album. Evie reached in and pulled out an old faded purple sweater and pressed it against her face. She inhaled deeply, memories of her parents flooding back to her.

"It smells just like her." She whispered. Harry started going through his box, finding different letters and documents that had belonged to their father.

"Dad had shit for handwriting." He muttered. Evie giggled.

"Like father like son."

"Hey!"

Evie dove back into her box, pulling out the jewelry box and searching through the many small drawers. There were rings by the dozens along with bracelets and earrings and necklaces. Some her mother had bought and some had belonged to Evie's great grandmother. Each was a special treasure with a detailed story in each diamond and pearl. Evie reached into the furthest left drawer and quickly smiled.

"This is why I needed to find my box." She whispered. Oliver crouched down in front of her, leaning forward to try and see what she was cradling in her hand.

"What is it?"

"My mother's wedding and engagement rings." She whispered. Evie held up the two rings proudly with a small smirk. "My mother adored pearls." Both rings were made from a faded gold with small embellishments around the gems. The wedding band was simply a band with a small row of diamonds. The engagement ring was a small pearl that obviously hadn't been polished in a very long time. Oliver smirked, taking the rings and carefully slipping them onto her finger. Evie looked down at her hand with a raised eyebrow. Here she had her engagement ring along with her mother's two rings.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It doesn't look very good…I think my hand is too small for three rings." Oliver kissed her forehead with a small smirk.

"I agree." Evie let out a little sigh, taking Ted from Oliver and cradling him in her arms.

"Okay, now we can get married."


	53. Chapter 23, Part 2: Epilogue

OMG you guys, I am so sad!! Here's the last chapter, the epilouge if you will! It's going to be kinda awesome and it's kinda sad for me to be finishing something that's so long, but it also kinda feels good. I hope that you all have loved this story and I hope that you will continue to love it and that you'll all tell your friends to go online and read this story. It's an amazing story pretty much...at least that's what people keep telling me.

I love you guys and I just want to thank you all so much for being so generous with your time and reading my story. I adore you always and forever and please be sure to check out my newest story: 'Our Bohemian Lover'. It's going to feature everybody's favorite twins and another character of my creation. You'll all love her just like Evie...but she's a bit more quirkier. Just promise me that you'll read!

Please enjoy!

_**19 Years Later**_

It had been years since the terror of Voldermort had gripped the nation. If it was possible, the magical world had entered a state of what most called normalcy. It was strange to think that there wasn't some major threat out to kill everybody. It was nice, but it was still very strange. This period of normalcy allowed the Potter siblings and their close friends to flourish in their lives. Harry went to work for the Ministry as an Auror and shortly after married his sweet Ginny. They had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Hermione and Ron finally got married, after years of poking and prodding from Harry and Evie. They had two children, Rose and Hugo. Although Evie couldn't help but question the name Hugo, she decided not to question an already fragile Hermione. Bill and Fleur had a daughter, a lovely girl named Victoire.

And then there was Oliver and Evie…and of course little Ted. Three years after a wedding on the beaches of Italy, just as Oliver had promised, they had their first biological child: a daughter they named Katarina Lilith. Then there came Bianca Rose and Viola Johann…Juliet Constantina, the twins Oliver Fred II and Orlando George, and their eighth child Ophelia Whitney. After years of diligent work, Oliver was given the ultimate promotion: he was made Minister of Magic. He was recorded as the youngest man to have ever been elected, by almost eight years in age difference. Evie also took a job as the first chair violinist for the London Philharmonic Symphony. Along with that, she started composing, but only for fun. They were all very happy and it was clear to anybody who looked at them.

Here it was, another year and it was once again time for the students to return to Hogwarts. The old school friends stood with their children, quickly preparing them for the long train ride. Harry checked his watch, letting out a heavy sigh.

"They're going to be late…again." Hermione shook her head, smoothing down Hugo's hair.

"Are you surprised?" She asked. "That lot is always late."

"They've got eight bloody kids, do you actually expect them to be on time for anything?" Ron asked. "Come on woman, have you lost your fucking mind?" Hermione shot up and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of the children!" She exclaimed under her breath. Ron rubbed his head, rolling his eyes.

"Like they haven't heard me say it before."

"Which is exactly why you need to stop now before they start repeating it at school."

"But Hugo already says it at school." James insisted as Ginny smoothed back his hair. "That's why he got detention for a week last year." Hermione smacked Ron upside the head again.

"See!"

"If I stop cursing then you have to stop hitting me or else they will start getting abusive! You wouldn't want that in school, then we get another letter!" Harry and Ginny watched the two as they went back and forth with raised eyebrows.

"I hope that they have good make up sex." Harry whispered. Ginny gasped, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She exclaimed. Harry chuckled.

"Well come on, all that constant fighting they would have been divorced already. The sex has to be good." Ginny shook her head with a small smirk.

"No more talking about this, I don't want to listen about my brother's sex life." She demanded. Obviously Harry didn't take her seriously seeing as she had such a wide smirk on her face.

They all suddenly jumped when they heard a commotion coming from down the way on the platform. They looked to see Evie rushing with all eight of her children running behind her. Both Hermione and Ginny were impressed to see her running so fast in such high heels. She stopped with a huff, throwing back her hair in one swoop.

"Next time I think about using the Ministry's car to drive me somewhere, somebody just shoot me in the face." She muttered before offering her typical greeting to everybody. "Hello everybody, good to see you all again."

"Where the heck have you been?" Ron asked. Evie looked over at him with a smirk.

"Paris you idiot." She responded. "Remember, I told everybody like two months ago that I would be leaving to go on tour? Does that ring a bell?" Ron pursed his lips together, crossing his arms.

"It's possible." Evie shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you married him, Hermione, I seriously do." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't his good looks, believe me." Evie started laughing and wouldn't let herself stop.

"God you're a bundle of laughs."

"Was Paris as beautiful as we've seen in books?" Ginny asked, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Ten times as beautiful. You wouldn't believe the people and the places…oh God and the food! I probably gained at least ten pounds at each meal, the food was so freakishly good." Ginny smirked.

"Next time you go somewhere you have to take me with you!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be going to Rome after Christmas, how about we make it a girl's trip?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I haven't had a vacation in months, let's go to Rome!"

"Mom, you can't take Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermie!" Bianca suddenly spoke up. "Remember? You promised to take dad because you're pregnant again. He won't let you go with anybody else." Evie's heart jumped into her throat as all eyes focused on her.

"Thank you so much for reminding me dear." She said, rustling up her daughter's hair.

"You're pregnant…again?" Ginny asked with her jaw hanging on the floor. Evie slowly nodded.

"Um…yeah…Oliver and I went out for one last shebang the night before I left for Paris and…yeah, skipping all the gruesome details for Ron, I'm pregnant." Ron nodded.

"Thank you for the consideration." He muttered with sarcasm, crossing his arms. Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around Evie.

"Congratulations, my mom's gonna absolutely flip." Evie pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mom?" Ginny nodded.

"Once again, you've surpassed the number of children she has." Evie laughed. "She thinks that you two are soul mates after you had the twin boys…and she loves you for giving them Fred and George's names for middle names." Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"They looked so much like Fred and George, I couldn't imagine not naming them after the twins, the red hair certainly helped…but I'm starting to run out of Shakespeare names I like. This next one might just have to get a normal name."

"Ophelia is a very normal name…if you're planning on going crazy after having sex when you're sixteen with a British Prince and then committing suicide." Ron said with a snort. Evie rolled her eyes.

"First off, Hamlet was Danish you prick." She said with her eyes narrowed. "If it's a boy I'll be fine, but if it's a girl…" Evie just shook her head to finish her thoughts. Thanks to her own genius, her children were named after her favorite Shakespearean characters, as much as Oliver disliked it. By the time that the twins had come along, he was thrilled to get his name in the mix. After a while, he started to get used to the idea that his children would grow up with automatic sophistication.

Evie pulled at her four oldest, smoothing down their hair and making sure that each had their trunks and various pets. Ted had one of the three family owls while Katarina, Bianca, and Viola had their various cats. There was a black, a white, and a tabby…Evie could never keep them straight for the life of her. Evie got to Ted, smiling up at him. He had gotten so tall in the past few years…and he looked so much like his father. It was almost hard to look at him. Evie just smiled at him and fixed the tie to his school uniform.

"I can't believe that we had to buy you another school uniform…you've grown so tall…" Ted smirked.

"That's what happens when you turn nineteen."

"Your last year of school…oh God Ted…what am I going to do with you?"

"Send me off into the world and hope that I don't fall flat on my face." Evie laughed and shook her head.

"You're sarcastic, just like me…don't act like that around women, especially women that you like, you'll end up getting slapped." Evie hugged him and then kissed him on each cheek.

"Be good, write to me, and please wait at least three months before you get into any trouble." Ted furrowed his brow together.

"Why three months?"

"I don't want to deal with morning sickness and you…it would be far too much." She rustled up his hair before stepping to the side and facing her eldest daughter Katarina, or Kitty as she was so fondly known around the house. "Oh Kitty, your fifth year."

"Mom, please don't call me Kitty. It's Kat now." She insisted. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"When did it become Kat?"

"When I started hating people calling me Kitty."

"I love the name Kitty."

"I'm glad that you do, but I hate it now." Evie held Kitty's face in her hands with a small smirk.

"I'll call you Kat, but you'll always be my little Kitty." She rolled her eyes as Evie hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Have a good year and remember to write…and for the love of God, please stop wearing so much makeup." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Mom…"

Bianca held on tightly to her cat as she pushed aside her trunk with her foot. The violin on top teetered and then fell with a loud bang. Both musicians tensed as they watched it roll for a second.

"Sorry." She whispered. Evie shook her head as she picked up the case and set it right side up.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, no harm done." She said. Out of all her children, Bianca was the only one to take up the violin. A few of her other children had picked up various instruments, but Bianca was the only one to carry on Evie's legacy. When Evie retired, she had ever intention of passing her Brahms violin to Bianca. The young girl had just gotten a new violin, made in Berlin by German monks. "Practice at least once a day and don't play anything silly. Actually try and conquer that Brahms symphony I gave you." Bianca quickly nodded as her mother kissed and hugged her.

"I will, thanks mom." Evie moved to Viola, seeing the absolute sadness on her face.

"Why the long face darling?" She asked. Viola looked up at her, her big green eyes shining with tears.

"Dad promised that he would be here." Evie crouched down, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"I know he promised sweetheart, but you know that today was his brunch with the Prime Minister…I'm sorry." She hugged her youngest school child, smoothing her hand over her back. "He'll make it up to you." Viola nodded.

"I know…" Evie pulled back and straightened out.

"Okay, siblings say goodbye to siblings and then on the train before it leaves without you!" She exclaimed. The four school aged children hugged their younger brothers and sisters as Evie leaned back against Harry and watched. "This is getting to be too much…" she muttered.

"You've got another one coming." Evie sighed.

"I know…"

"Don't you send those children away without their father saying goodbye to them!" Evie stood on her tip toes to see Oliver quickly making his way through the crowd. Over the years, he had gotten much better at using his cane to walk around. He could move even faster than somebody without a cane. Oliver was instantly surrounded by a swarm of children, all hugging him and pulling at his suit. She shook her head with a small smirk as he slowly approached her.

"You're late." She muttered. Oliver gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry, the Prime Minister wouldn't stop talking."

"He wouldn't stop talking or you wouldn't stop talking?" She asked. Oliver thought for a moment.

"Hmm…a little bit of both…"

"That's what I thought."

Evie watched with a relaxed expression as Oliver said goodbye to the children that would be leaving while the other four hung on his pant legs. The eight of them couldn't get enough attention from their father. Before she knew it, her four oldest children had climbed on the train and she was watching it pull away.

"I can't believe that they're growing up so fast." She whispered to Harry. He slowly nodded.

"When I was their age…well, when we were their age, we were going through a lot more shit." Evie scoffed.

"That's the understatement of the year." She pulled her tweed coat tightly around her, feeling a soft breeze blow past them. Her gaze drew her over to the other side of the platform. Her expression instantly hardened when she saw a stoic Draco standing with his statuesque wife. She nudged Harry, making him look over.

"I heard he's moving to America next summer. Apparently he got a job teaching potions at that new school they're building over there." Evie nodded.

"Probably for the best. I couldn't imagine that he can show his face in many places around here." Evie stared at the man in front of her before he finally looked over at her. He had certainly aged, but he still had that boyish look about him. His eyes had become colder and his expression dead to the world. He looked away from her when his son pulled on his jacket sleeve.

"Is it true what they're saying what you did to his father?" Ron asked from out of the blue. Evie smirked.

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"That you tracked him down in Scotland and cut his…you know what off." Evie giggled.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"It's all over the office." Oliver said as he picked up Ophelia and started to rock her back and forth. "I have to say, I'm curious…and slightly concerned for my own safety." Evie laughed and shook her head.

"Let's just say that I didn't track him down…I had some help from his lovely estranged wife." Ron's jaw dropped.

"…Narcissa…Narcissa Malfoy helped you cut her husband's penis off?"

"Hey, that's her ex husband and she doesn't go by Malfoy anymore. Her name is Narcissa Black and she hates it when people call her Malfoy. And for your information, she is a perfectly lovely woman." Ron nodded.

"Good to know."

"So you're friends with Narcissa Black?" Evie nodded.

"She's a very sweet lady when you get to know her. And we have something in common."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"We both despise the men in her life." Harry smirked as his sister threw her hair over her shoulders. Parents slowly started to leave the platform, only to return in a few months to get their children for Christmas break.

"Do you want me to take the kids home?" Oliver asked Evie. She quickly nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I've got rehearsal. Would you mind?" Oliver shook his head, returning the kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"It's your turn to do dinner!" Evie called after him.

"I know!" He called back. Oliver and the children waved before getting into the Ministry limo and driving away. Ginny also went with them with Lily in tow. That left Harry, Evie, Ron and Hermione standing on the street corner. She glanced around at the other three.

"Anybody up for some coffee?" She asked. There was a unified nod amongst the group and they slowly traveled to some random café. Harry glanced down at Evie.

"Hey…does your scar hurt anymore?" He asked, referring to his left hand. She looked down at her own hand before shaking her head.

"Nope, what about you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I haven't felt anything since Voldermort died." Evie nodded with a small smirk.

"I'm glad."

Evangeline Cecilia Wood and Harry James Potter would forever go down as the saviors of the magical world. Their scars would remain on their forehead and on their left hand, but they would never hurt them again.


	54. Author's NotePreview!

Wow you guys, this is amazing, let me just say that I am absolutely honored that so many people have been reading Nightingale since I finished it. This story is truly near and dear to my heart so it just makes me so happy that everybody is so into it still!

Anyway, I just wanted to make the official announcement that I have recently begun writing a sequel to Nightingale. It's called 'Caged Nightingale' and it picks up a few months after the epilogue. I'm very excited about this story, because it is a continuation of my baby!

So here's a little preview, just for you guys because you're awesome! And you know, if you guys would be so kind, would you please send me some reviews? That would just kinda make my day!

Evie shut her eyes with a soft smile on her face. She felt completely at home, her fingers gliding across the worn wood of her violin neck, despite the fact that she was in a slightly uncomfortable dress and her feet were screaming for her to kick off her shoes. Hundreds of eyes were upon her with similar smiles, but it felt as if she were all alone, just her and her violin. It was then that she felt a light kick coming from inside of her and her smile only widened. She couldn't believe that she had made it this far. Years earlier, when her life was just beginning, she had never guessed that she would be married to the Minister of Magic with children coming out of every which way. Not that she was complaining. She loved her children and appreciated the fact that she was still alive. And she had finally gotten the one thing that she had been wanting for what seemed like forever: the promise of security.

Evie suddenly stopped, glancing around as the large lights started to flicker above her and the rest of the large crowd. People in fine gowns and carefully decorated robes quickly huddled together, a rush of fear running through them as the lights went out. Oliver was at her side in a second, gripping her arm tightly.

"Electrical problem?" She whispered as her eyes slowly adjusted to the new darkness. She couldn't see it, but Oliver shook his head with his lips pursed together.

"Not likely."

"Then what?" She asked as she clutched her violin close to her chest. They were in Hogwarts for Dumbledore's sake, what could have caused this? She could hear her four friends not far from her having almost the exact same conversation along with the great crowd in front of her.

"I don't know." Oliver whispered. "But I'm not leaving you." Evie smirked.

"Then how do you plan on handling this?" Oliver was silent for a moment before squinting to his right.

"You three…whoever's there…go see what's going on, now!" He barked out. Evie could hear three sets of stumbling footsteps leave the podium and dash out of the great hall, but then her ears picked up something rather peculiar. Amongst the panicked conversations, somebody was moving. The footsteps were slow and she couldn't tell where they were coming from, only making her heart start to pound. This seemed so silly to be afraid of footsteps, but after everything that she had been through, she had a reason to be.

Suddenly, the footsteps were right in front of her and moving off to the side. They were coming up the side stairs with an odd click as they moved past Harry and the others. Evie backed up against Oliver, her entire body trembling with fear. Then the footsteps stopped right in front of her, a figure appearing in an ominous silence that made her sink into Oliver's chest. Before she was about to scream at him and tell him to identify himself, he muttered something under his breath.

"Petrificus totalus maxim."

Evie gasped, feeling her entire body freeze in her spot. There were murmurs of discomfort from all around her and she quickly realized that he had frozen the entire crowd. They were all stuck frozen in darkness. In Evie's opinion, this was turning out to be quite a bad party. There was a slight chuckle before another the figure muttered another spell.

"Lumos maxim."

The lights quickly flickered back on and Evie wished that she had been able to speak, for if she had been able to, she would have screamed. There, dressed in tattered black with his electric blonde hair unusually mussed up, stood Draco Malfoy. Evie wanted to tremble and shake with fear as he flashed that same evil smirk at her.

"Hello Evie, good to see you looking so well."

Okay you guys, that's all for now! Yes, Draco is back from America! Oh no, what's going to happen? Do you know how you're going to find out? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
